


Journey Around Weyard

by RexDraco



Category: Golden Sun
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, King Puck (OC), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 45,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After lighting all the lighthouses, what was next for our young heroes but to return home? Now that Alchemy was set free how would that change their world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own GoldenSun or any of its affiliates. If you are offended in anyway, the plot gerbils are to blame. This was written after I beat the second Golden Sun. At the time there was not even an inkling of a third, of which we now have. It was my first, properly published, fanfiction and what started it all.

It was sometime after the terrible earthquake that shook Vale, and swallowed it under Weyard's crust. Isaac,

Felix and the others have one very important question. What happened to Alex? Will Prox return to its former glory now that the Lighthouse has been lit? The groups were very concerned about this so they decided it was best to split up into 4 individual groups and search previously lit Lighthouses to see if the cities and towns that surround them have returned to normal.

 

The groups were decided: Isaac and Jenna were to head to the Venus Lighthouse, Garet and Ivan to the Jupiter Lighthouse, Sheba and Mia were to make their way to the Mercury Lighthouse, and finally Felix decided that he was going to the Mars Lighthouse.

 

"But wait!" Garet protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Felix can't go it alone to Prox! What if Karst and Agatio want to get revenge on him?" Isaac looked to Garet with a worried look, he than looked to Felix and nodded.

 

"Garet's right. You can't go to Prox alone. It wouldn't be safe." The young hero softly spoke. Felix shook his head in disagreement. He than solemnly pulled his cape over his shoulder and turned from Isaac and the others. "No. I know what I'm doing. I will head to Prox on my own and..."

 

"Felix." He was interrupted by his younger sister's worrying voice. Jenna walked up to him with her hands cupped together. He turned to her and smiled warmly.

 

He walked up to Jenna and gently placed his hands on her cheeks. "I'm coming back Jenna. Don't worry."

 

"But, what if...?" A tear rolled down Jenna's eye and landed on Felix's battle-worn gloves.

 

He smiled and held up her head, so they see eye to eye. "I'm coming back Jenna. I promise."

 

Jenna smiled in relief. Her brother's gentle eyes reassured her. She took a step back and cocked her head; her pony tail jumped up and landed on her shoulder.

 

"You better. Or you'll be in big trouble!" She teased. Felix nodded. He turned and began off.

 

"Felix wait!" Isaac called. Felix stopped and turned to his comrade.

 

"Here..." With the flick of his wrist, Isaac tossed a wrapped cloth to him.

 

"What's this?" Felix questioned, moving a fallen lock of hair from his face. He began to unwrap the cloth, and it revealed the beautiful golden hilt of a familiar sword. As Felix finished unwrapping the brown cloth he looked up to Isaac. "...but this is the Gaia Blade. I can't take this."

 

"Go on!" Isaac insisted with a warm smile gracing his lips. "But I'm only lending it to you, you better bring it back."

 

He said with a forgiving smile on his face. Kradren walked up to them and laughed heartily. "Oh come now, come now stop torturing your poor parents and go already. I wish all of you a very pleasant journey. And all of you, come back."

 

The young adventurers said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Garet and Ivan took the Lemurian ship to Atteka and Felix took Picard's Lemurian ship to Prox...

 

 

Felix leaned against the wheel of the ship and stared out into the ocean. The sun hung high in the sky.

 

The ocean seemed like a blanket of diamonds. The waves slowly crashed onto each other; creating small rainbows as they flew into the sky, trying to reach the very sun that gave them their beauty. Felix sighs. He wonders what happened to Picard. When Vale had been swallowed up, Picard had suddenly disappeared, without a trace. It was a mystery to them all. All that was left of his was his headband and boat. This left Felix very uneasy. And he wondered about it all the time. He can't help but have this nagging feeling that is telling him something wasn't right about how Picard left.

 

".. _He's not the kind to just leave_..." Felix thought, but there was nothing anyone could do about it at the moment.

 

The priority at the time was to see what affects on Weyard the rekindling of the Lighthouses had. Felix wasn't alone in his journey though. From under his cape popped out a very familiar face. Geode, a small Earth Djinn was curious to see where Felix was going. Geode looked to Felix, but Felix had fallen asleep on the wheel. Geode laughed a tiny squeak laugh and crawled back under the cape. Geoded popped back up and sat on Felix's shoulder. Beside Geode popped the heads of Iorn, Salt, and Echo. The four Djinn looked at each other, than looked back to Felix.

 

"Is he asleep? Iron asked in a low, deep, crackly voice.

 

"I think so..." Salt said in a grainy voice.

 

"Awake awake should should he he not not be be?" Echo repeated. Geode smiled and sat a top Felix's head.

 

His head leaned on his arm as the wheel slightly titled left and right. Geode became a little sea sick and ran back under Felix's cape and hide. The other Djinn followed in after.

 

Felix suddenly woke up, sweating. "...Was that a dream?" He thought to himself.

 

"What did you dream?" Iron curiously asked popping his head back out. Felix looked to his shoulder and furrowed his brow in thought.

 

"I saw..." Felix began. Iron tilted his head to the side and looked at Felix. Felix turned his head to the ocean and gripped the wheel tightly as he turned it 180 degrees eastward. "I saw...light..at the end...and than..."

 

"...What was at the end Felix?" Iron asked after a short pause. Felix lowered his head slightly, and than looked out toward the sea as he made his way toward Treasure Island.

 

"...Picard...." Felix finally said. Iron tilted his head slightly, curious as to what he meant.

 

"Hey!" Salt cried out, as he made his way around Felix's waist, and clung for his life on the adventurer’s shirt. Felix looked down and laughed slightly at the Djinn's precarious position. "I thought we were going to Prox? Why are we going this way?"

 

"...What's wrong with going this way?" Felix asked as he continued to maneuver the Ship toward Treasure Island.

 

"I don't like it..." Salt said scurrying back under the safety of the cape.

 

"Me neither.." Iron said as he slowly made his way underneath the warm cape. Felix looked back at his cape.

 

"Hey! What did you two mean?!" He began to lift his cape with one hand, and tried to maneuver the ship with the other. The Djinn scurried around avoiding Felix's hands.

 

"Hey! Co-come on!!" He stuttered trying to catch one of them. The Djinn just laughed and scurried about on his back. Suddenly the ship crashed into Treasure Isle's shore and Felix was thrown backwards from the wheel.

 

"Ow..." He said struggling to his feet.

 

"You you hit hit a a rock rock!" Echo exclaimed. Felix stood up and dusted himself off.

 

"No..really?" He sighed heavily and made his way to the starboard side of the ship. "Ah great!!"

 

As he leaned over he could see a huge formation of sharp ended rock were jammed into the side of the ship.

 

"Oh!! no no no no!!!" Fleix panicked as he jumped off the edge of the ship, not caring to use the ladder. Not being the smartest of his plans he twisted his ankle as he landed on the sandy beach, but his ankle wasn't on his mind right now, the big hole on the side of the ship was.

 

"This ship has taken a beating! And one rock and it's totaled!!!" Felix fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the sand.

 

"We told you.." Salt said popping his head out from underneath the cape.

 

"Not now guys! How can this little rock!!" In his fury Felix pounded the rock with his fist, another not so brilliant plan. Not only did he sore his fist but he realized some of his psyenergy had also returned.

 

"....Is this a..." He laid his hand upon the stone, and felt the energy surging through his body. "...no wonder...hey how come I didn't see this here last time I...oh never mind. Now to find out where that light came from." He said aloud, to himself as the Djinn curiously eyed him from their respective spots on his garb. He stretched out his arms and began off.

 

"Ahh!!" Felix fell to his knees. He grabbed his left ankle and noticed it had swelled up. "Great..."

 

He used his sword and got to his feet. Using the sword to support himself. As he began off, he only prayed that no monsters would attack him - surely enough, they didn't. He found it very peculiar. Was there something going on in Treasure Isle? Or was

it something else?


	2. Mountain Trails and Werewolf Tails

Sheba and Mia made their way across the Angara continent, towards Imil; where the Mercury Lighthouse sits. The two girls braved the Northern reach of Angara's blistering cold weather.

Mia was used to the cold climates of the area, but Sheba; who was raised in the warmer climates of the dessert regions, she was unaccustomed to the winds and below zero temperatures.

 

"H-how m-much f-f-further?" Sheba asked. Shivering and almost begging for the answer to the question.

 

Mia looked to Sheba, who was being just tortured in the frigid winds. "It's a ways ahead. Just bare it for a while longer Sheba."

 

"U-unl-like youu...I a-am not-t usssed to t-these f-f-frig-g-gd windss..." Sheba said rubbing her arms together trying her hardest to keep warm.

 

Mia pained to see Sheba in such agony. "I know you are not Sheba, but I know that you are strong, and can bare it."

 

The two continued their trek through the snowy area. Winds began to pick up, and forced snow covered pines to loss the white powder coating their dark green needles. As the winds picked up speed, the surrounding snow was kicked up form the ground. Soon there was a barrier of white snow in the wind, provoking a limited view.

 

" _This is strange...what is happening?_ " Mia thought. Her arms was wrapped around her forehead to protect her eye from the now storming, stinging flakes of snow. "Sheba! Are you alright?"

 

Mia called out to her. Sheba was trying her best to keep up with Mia's already very slow pace.

 

"I-I think so!! How much further?" Sheba yelled so she can be heard over the howling winds.

 

Mia stayed silent. She had long lost the mountainous trail and now only followed what little sunlight that shun through the heavy, snow-filled clouds. Mia hoped that the wind would soon die down, so they could safely make it to Imil, or at least long enough to make it to Imil and wait out to rest of what now had become a blizzard.

 

"Is this the outcome of lighting the Mercury Lighthouse?" Mia thought. Behind her Sheba finally collapsed from exhaustion. "!! Sheba!"

 

Mia stopped and ran over to the fallen Adept. "Are you alright?"

 

Sheba limped over Mia's helping arm and was struggling to breath. Mia reached to touch her forehead, and it was cold to the touch!

 

"Sheba! No! Stay with me, you'll be alright!!" Mia said as she almost began to panic, but she relaxed and took her cape and wrapped it around Sheba.

 

She than lifted Sheba onto her back and began carrying her. After a few minutes of more walking, Mia began to realize something.

 

"...We're going in circles!!"

 

She yelled out loud. She began to walk faster, in a straight line, but continued to walk in a circle, catching as her own footprints were swallowed by the white dusted ground.

 

"What is going on!?!" She said almost in panic. She took a deep breath and looked around- but it all looked exactly the same! "What on Weyard is going on!?"

 

Mia closed her eyes and focused on one point: The point where the wind came from...the source. As she focused the wind seemed to slow down. It also seemed that the wind was converging to one spot: around Sheba and Mia. Mia opened her eyes, staff in one hand, and carefully supporting Sheba with the other.

 

"...Where are you?" She whispered, as she carefully looked around.

 

 

"...here..."

 

A booming voice said, followed by echoes. The wind and snow swirled and howled around Mia and Sheba. As it did it distorted the voice, and made it sound as if it came from all sides.

 

"Show yourself!" Mia dared the voice, carefully setting Sheba by a nearby Pine tree, Sheba still wrapped in the cape.

 

"As you wish..."

 

A small twister of snow than began to form before Mia. The twister began to increase in speed and rotation, absorbing all the snow that formed the blizzard. The wind had stopped, and the snow cleared, but Mia was still unable to see who she had called out in the first place. She carefully looked around, keeping a close eye on Sheba, since she could not protect herself.

 

"Where are you? Show yourself coward!" Mia demanded.

 

"I am right here..."

 

The voice replied, still booming in sound, suddenly two radiant, yellow eyes appeared in the snowy background. Mia gasped and jumped back a step, holding her staff in a ready position, again the sudden appearance of a pink color, the color, and shape, or the inside of an animal’s ear. As Mia narrowed her eyes to better view to creature, she realized it was a giant Snow Wolf.

The Wolf stood on its hind legs, and towered above the now slowly retreating Mia. "W-what are you?"

 

"I am Beowolf, Guardian Spirit of the Mercury Lighthouse. You, Mia, sworn protector of the sacred lighthouse have witness it being lit. I know all, and see all which proceeds in my sacred home. And you alone shall be tested!!"

 

With a roar Beowlf charged at Mia with his white claws. Mia stood ready for anything. Would she be able to pass Beowolf's test all by herself? Does she really depend on others that much, but she couldn't doubt her abilities now, too much was at stake. If Mia didn't get Sheba warmed up soon....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter III Battle of Hero and Sorcerer~


	3. Battle of Hero and Sorcerer

Garet and Ivan made their way across the continent of Hespiria. The two boys didn't talk much along the way. As Garet lead, seeming very happy to be in charge; Ivan followed at a distance behind. The journey was a long one. Garet looked back at Ivan every once in a while, Ivan would look up, smile than look back down. Than Garet would turn back and sigh. This continued for their whole trip. They finally made it across the forests to the Jupiter Lighthouse.

 

"Oh come on Ivan!! Say something!" Garet stopped at the entrance of the Lighthouse; not being able to take the silence any longer.

 

"Come on! You said nothing this whole trip! Don't like hanging with me or something?" Garet complained, obviously being very much unsettled by Ivan's silence. Ivan just looked at him. The young sorcerer looked very distracted, but that didn't stop Garet from lashing out in anger.

 

"We've been walking for what? Maybe for the whole day already! We finally get to the Lighthouse and you haven't said a word to me! What is it?" Garet took a few steps toward Ivan. He stood before Ivan, almost towering in size compared to the small, meek Ivan. "You better tell me what's wrong..."

 

Ivan looked up to the threatening Garet. An almost fearful look ran across his face and he took a step back away from him. Suddenly Garet grabbed Ivan by the collar of his robe, and threw him to the ground.

 

" **Speak**!!" Garet roared in a commanding, and almost- demonic voice.

 

Ivan was slammed to the ground, his staff thrown across the Lighthouse floor. Ivan stayed down, slowly backing away from the approaching Garet. Ivan's staff hung closely, almost precariously at the edge of a very deep pit. An evil grin ran across Garet's face. His eyes engulfed in an evil flame.

 

" **DIE**!" Garet's now demonic voice roared. He pulled out his axe; and with a vicious power he swung down at the defenseless Ivan.

 

"!!!" Ivan quickly rolled out of the way and grabbed his staff. He jumped to his feet and held his staff in both hands, diagonally.

 

" **Hahaha**..." Garet laughed evilly.

 

"So you know?" He turned to Ivan, axe in hand. Ivan didn’t' blink as he carefully watched him.

 

"I knew something was wrong..." He said softly.

 

" **His body was weakened by the cursed items he carries. It was bound to happen.** **Hi-ya**!!!" The possessed youth roared attacking Ivan with a jumping swing.

 

Ivan cast out a strong Whirlwind force from his glowing palms before the Demonic Garet could land his attack. Garet was thrown back a few feet, but stayed standing. Ivan was confident in his Psynergy use; it took him little concentration to call strength to his spells.

 

" **If you knew, than you should have done something sooner**." Again Garet charged attacking with a full 360 degree swing.

 

Ivan tries his hardest to dodge it, but his arm gets badly cut. He stands before Garet in an attack position as if nothing was wrong, but to the contrary, Ivan cringed with pain as he felt blood run down his arm and onto his chest.

 

" **Is that all you've got**?" Ivan said, panting a bit from all the evading.

 

" _I can't keep this up forever...If I can get him into the lighthouse_..."

 

He thought to himself as he backed up. Garet turned to him, eyes blood red. " **Where do you think you're going little man? You think you can just get away so easily**?"

 

Ivan smiled confidently, though cringing with immense pain.

 

"You think just because you're using Garet, you think I'm going to hold back? Garet wouldn't want me to hold back." Ivan taunted.

 

Ivan knew the demon possessing Garet's body knew he was bluffing, but what choice did he have? Let the monster think he was afraid and let it feed off of Ivan's fears?

 

" _I have to get that armour off of him...it's evil has become too much_..." Ivan thought to himself as he continued to back away. Garet looked at him and laughed.

 

" **Come here little man**!" Garet charged Ivan.

 

Ivan than turned tail and ran into the Lighthouse, and pushed all his weight against the heavy stone doors of the lighthouse. With a final force of his mediocre physical prowess he slammed its doors shut. Ivan slid onto the ground, panting with exertion. With the wound, growing in pain, made it was difficult for Ivan to move.

 

Garet began to smash at the Lighthouse's doors with his powerful axe. Ivan pulled a small Vail from his pouch, and broke its seal. He quickly drank it; restoring most of his lost strength and energy. Garet relentlessly smashes and pounds at the tall, sturdy doors. Ivan quickly jumped to his feet; seeing how the doors weren't going to take much more.

 

" **Arggh**!!!" Garet roared with his demonic voice as he split the Lighthouse doors into pieces.

 

It took a surreal strength, not only from the possessing demon, but the cursed Axe itself to have the capacity to splinter the marble stone of the doors. He kicked away the debris and stood there, staring at Ivan evilly.

 

"It is going to take more than doors to keep me out..."

 

Garet cackled evilly. He held his axe in hand and slowly walked toward Ivan. Ivan backed up into a wall. " **There's only one way to get me out of your friend**...."

 

He said with an evil grin. Instead of fear, a look of confidence came upon Ivan's face. "I know what I have to do, and you bet I'm going to do it...without hurting Garet!!"

 

Ivan charged the demon possessed Garet. It seemed the young Sorcerer knew what he was up against, but in a fight head-to-head; who would win: The Hero, or the Sorcerer?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Knight and Maiden


	4. The Knight and Maiden

Jenna and Isaac made their way toward the Suhalla Desert. Finally breaking across the barrier of mountain that separated them from the arid, monster infested region, they were shocked to find perilous sandstorms ripping across the normally clam sand dunes. Jenna stepped ahead and looked around. There was almost zero visibility all around.

 

“What’s going on?” She wondered aloud as she turned to face Isaac.

 

It seemed the young hero was seasoned with such travel as he had already been preparing the yellow sash that hung around his neck to protect his face from the storm by fashioning a face covering turban. Taking his lead Jenna took the magenta scarf from her neck and attempted to fashion it out as well, but it was immediately apparent she was not as seasoned as her friend was. With a soft chuckle Isaac reached out and helped Jenna by fixing her ponytail outside of the wrap.

 

“Thanks…” She nervously chuckled.

 

Isaac smiled and reached up to his shirt collar, carefully pulling at it a bit. Jenna was about to ask him what he was doing, until three familiar faces peeked out from their cotton prison. Mold, Crystal, and Mud brightly beamed at their travel-mates.

 

“Oh!?” She called in curiosity. Isaac smiled and nodded.

 

“They should be able to help us get across the sands.” Isaac softly spoke as the three took positions on the outer portions of his garbs.

 

Mud sat clung tightly to his chest as Crystal and Mold too spots on the right and left shoulder, respectively.

 

“Let’s go.” Isaac commanded in a humble tone, taking Jenna tightly by the hand.

 

She blushed softly under her face coverings as the young hero lead her through the sands. The two traveled for miles. Sand and wind stirred up from the far off coastal winds to the East. The blistering sands were nothing in comparison to the heat that slowly drained the two of energy. They could only be thankful that their clothing was rather light and airy, which allowed for some cooling.

 

“LOOK!” Crystal’s voice chimed melodically.

 

Isaac instantly halts to the soft voice of the Djinn perched on his left shoulder. Jenna bumped against Isaac’s back with a soft grunt.

“Isaac?” She looked up only to see the soft yellow scarf billowing out against her.

 

Atop one of the Dunes in the distance Isaac could see a strange shadowy figure. At the sound of the Djinn’s voice the figure took off running before allowing Isaac a chance to really see what was there, or if anything was there, and not the sands playing tricks on them.

 

“Isaac?” Jenna’s voice called out softer with some concern lacing her voice. Isaac snapped out of his apprehensive state.

 

He gripped Jenna’s hand tighter, causing her to grip back instinctively.

 

“It’s nothing.” He said as he continued to walk, but his statement would be quickly retracted as he threw Jenna to the ground with a yell of:

 

“Watch out!”

 

With a soft thud as her body hit the shifting sands Isaac pulled up his left arm defensively. Whatever attacked them bounced with a crushing slam off the Dragon Shield. Jenna sat up, but couldn’t see anything above her but the silhouette of Isaac. From his scabbard he unsheathed the Sol Blade. Jenna held tightly to the scabbard of the Masamune. She was no good in the desert like this she could hardly see, but what about Isaac did he see something she didn’t?

 

“ _He is an Earth Adept_ …” She thought as she pulled her legs under her, preparing, if anything, to run to Isaac’s rescue.

 

What was she thinking, help? She couldn’t even see the young man who stood in front of her, guarding her with all of his courage. There was a sharp hiss as the beast attacked again. Isaac pushed the beast off with his shield, using his weight as a counterbalance. Mold climbed and hugged against Isaac’s cheek. Isaac could feel a warm energy rush through him as he held tightly to the Sol Blade.

 

“Go!” Mold cried in a voice slightly resembling Isaac’s.

 

Isaac nodded knowingly, than lunged upward, slashing toe blade down against the foe. With the force of the strike the wind cut in half as the monster was revealed to be a Tornado Lizard.

 

“So you’re causing the storm?” Isaac let out another cry as he cleaved his blade downward.

 

He felt like he was going in slow motion as he felt a weight of energy suddenly pour from his body into his blade.

 

“Megiddo!” Isaac kicks off the ground and slashes the blade across the air.

 

The force of energy that rips through the blade releases into a huge inferno of Psynergy. The inferno slams down against the Tornado Lizard, completely disintegrating the beast. Isaac lands and stands with his boots slightly buried in the sand. Jenna looks around as the storm seems to slowly die off. Isaac turns around; she suddenly looks up with a soft gasp, her mouth slightly agape. Isaac chuckled softly and re-sheathed his blade. He leaned down and held out his hand to Jenna. Jenna gave a embarrassed smile as she took his hand. He pulled her onto her feet. They were almost nose to nose as she stumbled into his arms.

 

“T-thanks Isaac.” She stumbled over her words as she turned red. If it wasn’t for the scarf around her face she would have died of even further embarrassment.

 

“We should make camp here for the night. With that Lizard completely gone, we can relax.”

 

He said with a soft smile as he removed his scarf from his face. She couldn’t think she could blush any harder as she stared at his gentle smile. So that her voice wouldn’t betray her she simply nodded.

 

They set up a small camp that night. A small tent they would have to share seeing as they only had enough room to pack one. Jenna blushed at the thought as she sat closer to the fire. Kindle, the small Mars Djinn that helped her start the small campfire, sat curled up in her lap asleep. The other Djinn lay out on their cloaks that they had laid out near the warm fire. Isaac sat working on the tent, with little Mold lying in his head. The poor Djinn had tired itself out when it gave Isaac its energy to help him push back the Lizard.

 

“To think he released Megiddo.” Jenna thought to herself as she watched the fire crackle and jump against the cool winds of the evening.

 

The night air was extremely cold in contrast to the earlier sun. How strange the desert was, and it was as if Isaac was at home here as he sat down near the fire and laid back in the sand, the small Djinn climbing down, tumbling across his chest only to land on his belly against Isaac’s chest. The Djinn sighed in relaxation; Jenna smiled a bit as the two seemed to have the same settled look on their faces.

 

She let out a soft sigh as she watched Isaac relax. His face was so clam, and always so passive. One would think that after the trials their group had been through he would somehow change, but maybe he did change in a small way. He was always such a quiet boy, who always followed Garet around getting into trouble, rather than being part of the solution. She smiled at the thought: even Garet seems to have grown up a lot as well. He was always loud and had to have it his way. To think he’s matured so much in such a short amount of time. They all had changed a lot during their adventures. She even had to admit herself she had become a bit stronger when it came to being more compassionate about others and not just caring about herself. Her eyelids grew a bit heavy as sleep tried to overcome her.

 

“Go to sleep.” His voice rang.

 

She quickly looked up. He was sitting up smiling at her, his sword’s scabbard perched against his shoulder and Mold mow sprawled out on his lap. “I’ll keep first watch.” His smile… She blinked once or twice to try and blink the sleep out, but to no avail.

 

Well there was little in arguing with him. She gave a nod and stood as she carefully cradled Kindle and set him down onto the caps with the other Mars and Venus Djinns who were sound asleep. She climbed into the tent and dropped down against the bedding, too exhausted from the trip to bother pulling the covers over her. What about Isaac? He must have been far more exhausted than she could be. Was it selfish of her to go to sleep when he was out standing watch? Before she could think any further on the subject she slowly drifted off to sleep with the though of that young man, no that Knight, in her mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter V: Light of Lemuria


	5. Light of Lemuria

Felix made his way through the dark, perilous caves of Treasure Isle.

 

“I thought I saw it.” Felix said aloud, to himself.

 

The four Djinn: Geode, Iron, Salt and Echo, were clung against the loose garbs of Felix’s under shirts. His long billowing cape concealed them from the enemy’s sight, but made it even darker as there were a few rays of light forcing their way into the underground cavern from trickling, rain eroded holes in the ceiling. Geode clung to the highest position of the shirt, at the point between his shoulders. Salt and Iron hung from the midsection, just near the belt, where Echo found pleasant the dangle upside down off of, clearly delighted by the fact he swung ever so slightly with every step Felix made.

 

“Felix has been acting very odd.” Iron remarked in a rather heavy voice as he took a moment to shuffle his way onto the young adventurer’s shoulder.

 

The other Djinn nodded, save for Echo who continued to swing about. The curious Djinni poked its head out from underneath the blue cape. He could see the measures Felix took as the young man leapt across dangerous cliff ledges and forced obstacles out of his way with the crushing power of his Grinding Psynergy. The young man had become quite powerful over time, and very efficient at using his Psynergy, without wasteful tendencies. After a moment the Djinni climbed back down and latched onto tousled shirt at the apex of Felix’s shoulder blades.

 

“Well?” Salt asked in his gritty tone. Geode glanced down at his travel-mates and sighed with a soft sigh.

 

“I don’t know he keeps mumbling something about a Light.” The baritone Djinni said with a hint of worry in his voice. Salt looked up with a frowning glance.

 

“I thought we were going to Prox? Why did he come here instead?” The soft, concerned voice of the small Venus Djinn rang. Geode shook his head and looked upward.

 

“I don’t know do you think it has something to do with this strange fog?” Geode queried as he shifted his way down to sit between Salt and Iron.

 

“The fog is funny. It seems really familiar.” Iron said in a soft, squeaky voice.

 

The Djinn looked at each other curiously. Echo squeaked a bit as he looked up at his companions, well down from his perspective.

 

“There there is is no no fog fog on on Treasure treasure isle isle.” He repeated tilting his head ever so slightly.

 

The Djinn blinked and looked at each other in horror at the realization. The only place laden with fog in all of the sea, that lay close to the course they were supposed to have been taking…

 

“The sea of Time!!” The Four Djinn shouted. Felix was completely unaware!

 

“How did he get so off course though?!” Salt cried in panic. Geode scurried onto Felix’s shoulder.

 

“Something is wrong, how did we enter here last time we needed to take a special path! How?!” Geode grunted as he tried to make sense of Felix’s current path.

 

“Guys guys! Look look!” Echo cried, having climbed down Felix’s pant leg.

 

The other Djinn scattered about to reach outer areas on Felix’s garment: Salt say on the left sleeves, Iron on the right sleeve as Geode stared out from the shoulder perch underneath the cape.

 

Something was terribly wrong though. The entire village was covered in a heavy, almost choking fog. Felix seemed to still be in a daze as me made his way across the marble walkways, his worn leather boots slipping against the surface with a scratching friction. All of the pristine marble structures were lost within the fog. Felix felt around tentatively so that he would not fall or run into the fallen and battered structures.

 

The Djinni shuttered and scurried back into the safety of the cape. Felix came to the base of a hill.

 

“The Light.” He muttered in his overcome state of haziness.

 

He stumbled against the overgrown grass as he made his way up the hill. His tawny, worn gloves gripped at the grass as he pulled himself upward.

 

When he reached the top he looked around. Laid across the grass, pinned under a woven net, was a young woman. She sobbed out, pleading for help. Felix blinked a bit, snapping out of his daze. With a gasp of surprise he ran up to the woman and unbound the net, untangling it from her body.

 

“W-what happened? Where are we?” He asked in a hushed tone. Geode popped his head out by Felix’s cheek.

 

“Lemuria.” The heavy voice mumbled. Felix’s eyes widened as he helped the young woman to her feet.

 

“Lemuria? But… did I really get turned around that badly?” His face was laced distress.

 

“Maybe… you just got lost.” Salt softly tried to reassure him from the space between his sleeve and cape. Felix swallowed and nodded.

 

“I wasn’t… feeling well.” He assured them. The Djinn nodded, but they, themselves were not sure if that was really the case.

 

The Djinni truly believed that Felix perhaps contracted some sort of Sea-madness. The young woman looked up to him as she pulled herself to her feet with what little strength she had left, having been left in goodness knows how long, in that trap.

 

“Thank you sir. Thank you so much.” He tired voice gratefully addressed as she struggled to stand, Felix giving her the support she needed.

 

“Are you alright?” Felix asked her as she slowly looked up to him. She was a breath-taking young Lemurian girl.

 

Her supple blue-green hair hung over here yielding jade eyes. Her skin was smooth and painted peach, her cheeks tinted with a hue of cherry. She smelled of the sea and rain. He small lips curled into a smile as she looked into the eyes of the young adventurer. Felix broke the stare when the young girl, who looked no older than seventeen, managed to stand straight without Felix’s assistance. His blushed slightly when she continued to look at him with a naive smile.

 

“Thank you sir, who are you?” She questioned, her brows furrowing in worry.

 

That’s right, he was a foreigner, the Lemurians haven’t had any visitors since the last Felix and his comrades entered Lemuria, even than they had spent little to no time with visiting the locals as they were taken about by Karden to complete their urgent business with King Hydros.

 

“Felix.” He stated blandly, almost wishing he came up with a slightly more animated greeting. She brightened up a moment, but frowned again.

 

“Good sir, Felix. You are in terrible danger to have come here.” He turned to face her and quirked his brow in an attentive shift. That’s right there were more people here last time they came.

 

“Where is everyone?” He suddenly regretted asking, what if they have all…

 

The Lumerian girl sank her face in her hands and began to sob.

 

“He took them all!” The girl nearly choked against her own tears.

 

“Who?” Felix tried to remain clam as he reached out to gently stroke the girl’s back to effort and console her.

 

“King Hydros! He - he has taken everyone and has forced them into the Palace to be sacrificed to a terrible monster claiming to be a Sea God!”

 

“What?! Why would he do such a thing!?” Felix gripped her shoulders tightly.

 

“I-I don’t know he has been acting strangely ever since this bizarre fog came over the city.” She cried out.

 

Felix swallowed and pulled her into an embrace. “Don’t worry, I’ll go see the King and see what is going on.”

 

The girl looked up, her sobs pausing. She searched his face for deception in his words.

 

“H..how can you, what can you do?” She seemed unconvinced. Although he did help her, he was a kind person, what could a foreigner do to save her family and friends? Felix nodded and smiled warmly.

 

“Don’t worry I will do what I can.” Felix couldn’t just walk away from this. He had to see what had happened. The girl wiped her eyes, drying them of her tears. With a soft nod, she entrusted Felix with the life of her family and friends.

 

“You stay here I will go and check everything out.” The girl was about to protest but Felix hurried away toward the Palace.

 

“ _Something is terribly wrong_.” He thought as he raced across the wild grasses.

 

“Something is strange. You seemed to have gotten effected by the strange aura for a short time as well.” Iron gruffly replied as he scuffled out from underneath the cape to peer out toward Felix. Geode was comfortably nestled against his cheek, staring off at the current path.

 

“Aura?” Felix queried as he made his way across a marble bridge that overlooked the narrow sea passages below the sheer rock faces of the city.

 

“Yes yes. Strange strange, all all over over.” Echo recited latching onto the belly of Felix’s shirt.

 

“You started to act very funny as we neared the fog.” Geode heavily exhaled looking up to Felix’s dark chocolate eyes. Felix nodded in understanding.

 

“I’ll be careful.” He promised as he ran up a flight of white, crumbling, limestone steps.

 

There he was forced to meet with the sight of a barricaded route. The pillars that had once been standing in decoration now lay in ruin, piled against the Palace entrance.

 

“Felix!” The girl called as she ran up to met him.

 

He turned to face her, the young woman was heavy with breath. It was clear she was not used to such exertion and had strained herself just to keep up with the able-bodied young man.

 

“I tried to tell you before you ran off…”

 

He nodded, abashed by his own arrogance. He had to find another way in, but where? He looked around, thought suddenly interrupted by the soft voice of Salt.

 

“Maybe we can go under, through the waterways.” Felix glances over to the knee high moats. That would be perfect, dangerous, but it would be easier to sneak up on whatever was inside.

 

“Don’t worry I think I know another way in.” He said rushing into the water. The girl, having caught her breath, followed.

 

“But what made the pillars collapse, if there is no one else out there?” Geode grunted with concern.

 

“We’ll have to be careful, whatever it is, may still be lurking around.” He said in a barely audible tone.

 

The girl stayed close to him, fear clearly branded all over her face as she clutched her hands to her chest, close heel to Felix.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter VI Demon’s Recreation~


	6. Demon’s Recreation

_"_ _**There's only one way to get me out of your friend** _ _...."_

 

_He said with an evil grin. Instead of fear, a look of confidence came upon Ivan's face._

 

_"I know what I have to do, and you bet I'm going to do it...without hurting Garet!!"_

 

_Ivan charged the demon possessed Garet. It seemed the young Sorcerer knew what he was up against, but in a fight head-to-head; who would win: The Hero, or the Sorcerer?_

 

 

 

 

 

With a bone crushing slam the two weapons collided, but the Possessed Garet was shocked to see that Ivan had drawn the Kikuijimonji to met against the blade of the Cursed axe.

 

“ **Heh, it seems you have some skill** …” The Demon chuckled as he pushed forward, forcing young Ivan down to one knee.

 

Ivan gave a chuckle. The Demon’s face contorted at the young boy’s haughty laugh. Had the wizard gone mad? Surely he knew he would be crushed under the Demon and Garet’s brute strength. There was some ruffling under Ivan’s green scarf.

 

“Blitz!” With a sudden force of strength Ivan pushed the Kikuijimonji outward, his blade swelled with electricity, connecting to the Axe’s blade.

 

The Lightning power pulled across the Axe, into Garet’s body. In a roar of pain the Demon was thrown back, hitting the shining limestone floors with a sickening crack. Garet’s body began to spasm and writhe on the ground. Ivan took this opportunity to pull himself to his feet. His staff had been discarded for the time being. He expertly held his blade in preparation for the Demon’s next strike.

 

“Come on Demon, you think you’ve won?!” Ivan shouted, determined to defeat this monster that invaded his friend’s body.

 

Blitz huffed and wheezed as he clung down on Ivan’s green scarf. His tiny glowing eyes stared in as much determination as Ivan’s. The Demon roared as he broke from the numbing electrical currents that rang through its body. It rolled to its feet. Now it stood almost completely hunched to the ground holding the massive axe in both hands. He roared and charged the young wizard. A soft aura began to radiate around Ivan’s body.

 

“Legs go Zephyr!” Ivan called raising Kikuijimonji over his head. The small Djinni was latched to the blade’s hilt.

 

“Goooo~” His airy voice hummed.

 

Ivan cut downward creating a slicing whirlwind that created a heavy draft, blowing Ivan forward. The young wizard charged the demon with an unbelievable speed. The Demon swung his axe; Ivan ducked beneath the attack than threw out his blade to cut. Instead of being cut, a forceful energy stuck the possessed man’s belly. Squall glared out with his furious looking glance as he perched on the blade’s edge. The small Djinni completely sealed a great deal of Garet’s Psynergy.

 

Staggering back the Demon held his chest.

 

“ **What did you do to me**?!” He roared, struggling to breathe.

 

“You were using Garet’s increased Psynergy against him! You used it to weaken the Cursed Ring he carries for protection… I knew it the moment we reached the summit.” Ivan glared as he fell into a defensive stance, the Kikuijimonji glowing brightly. “Without his Psynergy to feed off the ring will weaken you!”

 

“ **It’s too late little one! I already have his body! Prepare yourself**!”

The Demon roared, charging Ivan.

 

Ivan closed his eyes. The winds inside the Lighthouse began to swirl around his body. A force rose up against the charging demon, a torrent of wind growing beneath him. In desperation, to fight against the force, the demon slammed his axe into the stone ground to anchor himself, but it was futile. He was thrown into the air. A beautiful white bird appeared from the winds and called out a chiming cry. With every flap the wind shifted and changed beneath her, around her, and above her.

 

“Procne!” Ivan called holding up his hand.

 

Three Djinn had vanished from his side. The heavenly white bird, with billowing tail feathers and beautifully feathered crest gracefully spread out its wings and beat them to a rapidly mounting succession. With each flap a deadly sonic boom broke against the self-imposed barrier of wind the bird created around itself by simply existing. With each strike Garet cried out in pain. Procne called out once more and folds its wings to its sides as it disappears into a burst of illumination. Garet’s body came crashing down from the sky. With a agonizing thump, he slammed into the marble, body bouncing along the floor like a ragged doll. There was a hollowing cry as the Demon rose from Garet’s body. It stood above the older boy’s unconscious body holding an axe in his hand. It was an ethereal figure that hauntingly resembled a specter. Chains bound around its neck and body. It cackled and raced into the lighthouse.

 

“Garet!” Ivan called as he raced to his friend. He dropped to his knees, by the young man. He lifted Garet’s head onto his lap. “Garet?” He called softly.

 

A small Jupiter Djinn dropped from Ivan’s head and landed on Garet’s chest. His chest heaved up and down in an effort to breathe after the stressful turn of events.

 

“Calm…” A soft, almost silent voice called.

 

The happy eyed Djinn fluttered its small feathers and released a warming scent by Garet’s face. Upon smelling the scent Garet’s breathing settled.

 

“Thank you Waft…” Ivan said quietly. “Hopefully he will wake up soon… I don’t think that was the last we saw of that Demon.”

 

The small Djinni nodded and sat down upon the older boy’s chest as he seemed to have slipped into a restful sleep.

 

“We have to reach the top, hopefully we won’t run into the demon again, but I know that will be impossible. He knows Garet is vulnerable now…” The boy frowned a bit. A soft groan came from Garet, Ivan stilled. Both the Djinni and Ivan looked onto their stirring companion.

 

“Ivan?” Garet’s deep voice ground with pain.

 

Ivan’s head snapped up to the sound of a painful howl coming from the top of the lighthouse. “I’ll explain it on the way Garet…come on.”

 

The larger boy struggled to his feet, as the smaller one adjusted to holding some of his weight for him. The Djinni scurried back under Ivan’s cloak. Ivan made sure Garet’s Axe was back on his belts, and he retrieved his staff. Adjusting weight once more, the two began to walk toward the higher levels of the Lighthouse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter VII: Dominion over Ice and Water~


	7. Dominion over Ice and Water

Frigid winds cut across the snowy fields of the lands of Imil. Mia panted slightly. With every inhalation she could feel the squeeze of cold air rushing into her lungs. Mia’s blue eyes stared resolutely at the tall wolf being. His claws were gripped at his side as his full tail swayed against the breeze.

 

Without warning, Beowolf threw out his hand, raising his palm he released a barrage of Ice Missiles which formed after he rapidly concentrated the ice in the air into a solid formed weapon. With a choking gasp of shock Mia rolled out of the way. Without giving her another moment Beowolf charged. Mia turns around only to see the flat of his fist as it contacted with her face. With a shriek the young woman was tossed across the field, a dragging mark left behind by her tumbling body.

 

“Foolish child to think you are the so-called Guardian of the Lighthouse. It seems your kin have made a mistake in their naming.”

 

 

Mia pushed herself to her feet and raised her staff. Pushing her foot against the snow, she sunk in before she was given a chance to charge. Beowolf’s wide paws gave him advantage in maneuvering in the deep, soft snow. Pushing off he charged her once more, landing a round-house kick to her side, sending her into snow-coated bushes.

 

“Such nonsense.” Beowolf grunted as he raised his hand again. A massive spike of ice formed over the bush Mia’s body had been tossed onto.

 

“Baiorento Ku-ru!”

 

The massive ice spire slammed down. Mere seconds before being Crushed Mia managed to roll out of the way, but the slip of her dress was caught against the attack and she slid against the snow, losing balance and falling flat. Beowolf leapt over the bush as the spire began to melt and pounced against Mia.

 

“Akua Fo-ru!” Mia unexpectedly called out as she was suddenly surrounded by a heavy aura of energy.

A torrent of water exploded from the as she forcefully pulled the energy from the surrounding environment. The torrent slams against Beowolf’s chest. Being mid-air the Guardian Beast was unable to evade it so was slammed back with a direct hit.

 

“So you do have some fight in you. Very well, have at it child!” The Beast snorted when he pulled himself back onto his feet. He held out both hands to his sides as he pulled energy to his palms once more. In a matter of seconds he managed to absorb enough surrounding power to release an attack.

 

“Purizumu!!” He howled out sending a volley of prism shards toward Mia.

 

Thinking quickly she slammed her staff into the ground. A small Mercury Djinni sat upon the head of the staff. His strong tail curled around the staff neck. He made a soft pop sound and clenched his eyes shut. A bubble expanded from the surrounding energies and surrounded Mia wholly. The icy attack was buffeted against the bubble expansion, although some prism shards managed to cut threw the majority of them were deflected by the protective effervesce. Gel nodded his head in a matter-of-factly sentiment as he slid down the staff and, about halfway down, kicked off and landed with a pop, on Mia’s chest. He scurried off underneath her aqua hair, her bangs loosely flowing down the sides of her neck.

 

Seeing as Beowolf would not allow her a moment to recover from an attack, why should see? With that in mind she quickly countered, catching Beowolf’s momentary opening by sending out a massive shockwave of energy. The ground trembled as Mia pulled a great deal of Psynergy into one attack.

 

“Puressha Ejji!” Her voice called as a blade of ice ripped across the field, slamming directly into Beowolf.

 

Not anticipating such tremendous power being poured into such an idle, overlooked, attack, he was struck in the chest, and thrown across the field once more. This time he did not rise to his feet. Mia stood panting, untrusting to the fact that a Guardian Spirit would go down so easily. Beowolf grudgingly stood. Upon Beowolf’s chest was a large gash.

 

“Well, I seem to have been wrong Child of Imil. You are worthy to carry the title of Guardian.”

 

Out of breath, Mia bowed her head slightly, still keeping an eye on him, her hands tightly gripped around her staff.

 

“What is it that you seek here child?” The deity asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. The wound didn’t appear to be bleeding, nor did it seem deep, surely proof of its supernatural presence.

 

“I have returned to see the cause brought upon by rekindling the Lighthouse.”

 

Beowolf knowingly nodded and turned to face North.

 

The snowstorm had completely died down now that the deity’s challenge had been met. “Climb to the top of the Lighthouse. There you will see across the lands of Imil, but be warned lighting the beacon has caused many a terrible life form, from hiding.”

 

From behind Mia could hear soft groaning.

 

“Sheba!” She recalled. She bowed to the Beast. “Thank you Guardian, you have been a great help to me.”

 

Beowolf perked a brow in silent query. Mia looked up and smiled to him.

 

“For a time now I have questioned my abilities. I have watched my companions grow stronger over our time together, but, not until now, I was ignorant of my own growth.” The Deity nodded in reply. Mia bowed again and turned to race back toward Sheba, who lay against the trunk of a tree.

 

“Mia…?” Sheba called with a pained moan.

 

Mia shuffled through the snow and dropped to her knees by her comrade. Sheba sat up, Mia’s azure mantle falling from her chest. The young blonde girl rubbed at her head as a defined pain surged through.

 

“Sheba, thank goodness. Are you alright?” A sigh of contentment departed from Mia, pleased her friend was alright.

 

“What happened?” The young girl asked, looking up to Mia’s smiling face. Mia shook her head as she helped Sheba to her feet.

 

“A blizzard hit, you collapsed from exhaustion.” Sheba was crestfallen, her face clearly altered upon hearing the news.

 

“No, no.” Mia began, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. “It was my fault; we had been traveling for so long without rest, such a terrible blizzard to hit and not immediately taking rest- I should have known better.”

 

Sheba smiled at her companion’s attempt to console her. She wouldn’t argue with Mia’s expressions, her friend wouldn’t allow her to be affront with herself. Upon recollecting themselves, and strewn items belonging to them, such as Mia’s cape and some Djinn who were tossed in the snow by Sheba, having had fallen from her cloak when she was fell unconscious. The two women made their way north, toward the Lighthouse. The storm departed, it was now a clear trail to the Lighthouse’s marble pathways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter VIII Cold and Perilous Nights~


	8. Cold and Perilous Nights

“ _I’ll keep first watch.”_

 

_His smile… She blinked once or twice to try and blink the sleep out, but to no avail. Well there was little in arguing with him. She gave a nod and stood as she carefully cradled Kindle and set him down onto the caps with the other Mars and Venus Djinns who were sound asleep. She climbed into the tent and dropped down against the bedding, too exhausted from the trip to bother pulling the covers over her._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jenna’s POV:

 

I felt cold all over. Since I began my trip with Isaac across Suhalla I have felt increasingly… bad. It had gotten so hard to breathe and my muscles were so fatigued. I could hardly pull enough strength to cast any Psynergy, but I kept it to myself. I didn’t want to be doted on. Maybe that was the price I paid for having not gotten any rest. I couldn’t believe how useless I was against that Tornado Lizard. It wasn’t like we haven’t come across them before! I hated myself.

 

I lay in the small brown tent, which had been set up by Isaac. This had left me to start a fire. I couldn’t really let him know I wasn’t able to cast, he had enough to worry about.

 

I lay on my side, staring at the clothed fabric of the tent as if flapped against the chilly night winds of the desert. Outside I could see Isaac’s shadow, which had been illuminated by the campfire, which still burned brightly.

 

What was wrong with me?

 

I keep trying to convince myself I was tired. I could feel my eyelids struggling to stay open. There was little else I could do about it now. In the morning perhaps I would feel better?

 

 

Isaac’s POV:

 

Poor Jenna must have been so tired. She didn’t seem well for a while. It was probably the back to back trips she and I first made from the Vale crater to Suhalla. She insisted she wasn’t tired, so we continued straight on to the desert. Maybe I should have been more assertive about resting. Well it doesn’t matter right now; it’ll be good for her to get this sleep.

 

I looked over to my knee. I couldn’t help but chuckle as little Mold rested, slung over on my kneecap. He probably was a little exhausted after giving me so much energy to deflect the Tornado Lizard’s attack. I was really surprised I was able to handle it on my own. I’m glad though that we’re all okay.

 

The desert is quite a sight at night. The skies are so clear. I can hear many of the nocturnal animals call out harmoniously, even though, in the back of my mind, there is a constant struggle of predator and prey that plays out, even at this time of rest. The day was over for so many creatures, but it had only just begun for others.

 

It’s always strange how we separate day and night. I’m sure the Sun and Moon don’t feel that way about each other, nor do the creatures of the night recognize that the line between the end of day and the beginning of night as we do. It is their day, their time to eat, raise their young…

 

The crackling fire Jenna started was still burning bright. It was a warm loving glow; it felt good to bask like this. The horizon was starting to let off a shade of soft shade of lilac against the blackened heavens. Cluster by clusters the eyes of the stars blinked out to give way to the morning.

 

 

Jenna’s POV:

 

I don’t remember falling asleep, but oh how I could feel all of my muscles screaming in pain as I sit up and stretch! I must have been in a deep sleep. I hadn’t even notice when my Djinn had returned. Each of them had found me and picked a spot on to rest, they must have not liked lying outside with the Venus Djinn- maybe it was too cold for a Mars Djinn?

 

Torch took quite a brave spot, latching itself against my chest. I couldn’t help but giggle softly, hearing his soft snores of contentment. Fever lay between the folds of my skirt. He lay on his back, kicking about as if it was some grande comfort quilt. I blushed a bit but sighed. He couldn’t help it; he always seemed to sleep in that manner. Kindle and Tinder lay curled together, wrapped up in my scarf. It must have come off in my sleep as it was bunched up close to my body still and I don’t remember taking that off. I could feel that scowl creep up on my face. I hated waking up. If I had it my way I’d only wake up at night. The morning was bright, I could see that the fire had finally died out and the tent was covered in morning dew drops, which meant: it was early, really early, and I was annoyed by that fact.

 

Sighing with a loud groan I managed to roll onto my feet. Torch sputtered with a start. He scowled at me. He didn’t much like waking up either. I simply scowled back and pulled up my scarf from the ground. Tinder and Kindle weren’t all that affected as they were still clung to it, dangling upside down. I couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh as I wrapped it around my neck. They weren’t going to wake up for a while…

 

I looked down to see Fever yawning as he clung to my skirt. He looked up to me with a bright, but groggy smile. I smiled back softly which caused him to hug against me further.

 

I walked out of the tent feeling much better than I did yesterday, but not completely, but it was a start. I looked around. Isaac was gone. His and my cape were still sprawled on the ground by the fire pit, but the Venus Djinn were no where to be found. Something was wrong. I gripped tightly to Masamune’s hilt. Torch jumped down and stood on the hilt of the katana. His brows furrowed he looked around equally concerned, obviously knowing my thoughts. The spot Isaac lay was uncommonly disturbed like something attacked. Multiple dragging marks around. Footprints were indiscernible from the dragging marks.

 

“Isaac?”

 

I called softly as I unsheathed my blade. The Masamune let off a soft hum as it slide out of my scabbard. Torch huffed out bravely and ran out to along the back of the blade toward the tip. He puffed up and spat out a black smoke puff. I gripped the hilt and readied myself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter IX Underbelly~


	9. Underbelly

_The girl stayed close to him, fear clearly branded all over her face as she clutched her hands to her chest, close heel to Felix._

 

 

 

 

 

The water sloshed rhythmically as Felix and the young girl made their way into the underground waterworks of the ancient capital. It was rather dark, both adventurer and maiden adjusting to the darkness. At one point her hands had slipped into his, seeking connection. She was clearly more relaxed now, but still nervous.

 

Felix had never been beneath the Palace before, and was beginning to wonder if it was the best idea anymore. He could have simply destroyed the Pillars, but whatever knocked them down was still around, and with the people inside the Palace in who knows what condition, it was best not to alert anyone of his presence.

 

Geode seemed quite unsure about this idea as well. Although Salt had suggested it, and it was well enough for keeping out of sight, they did not know the way, nor did they know what could be lurking down here, because whatever was stalking above was obviously gone. They could simply be running into a trap.

 

Around Felix’s leg was the scabbard belonging to the Gaia blade. It was not as long as a normal blade, more considered a short sword. On his left hip sat the scabbard of his key weapon, the Fire Brand. It was a fearsome weapon, which is said to hold within it the powers of the Purgatory. In his hand he tightly gripped the blades hilt. He would deftly strike away threatening rats and serpents that crossed their path. He was rather amused by the small creature’s tenacity.

 

In the distance Felix could hear what sounded like a waterfall. The girl hesitated, but Felix gave her hand a soft squeeze of reassurance. The two pressed on, and, for what seemed like hours of walking, they finally reached the source of the sound.

 

 

It was a large opened waterway. Dark bluish-green algae tinged the surface of the water. It was strange that such plant life could exist in such a dank area. Windows of light poured in from slits cut into the marble stone. Water rushed down from ten meters above head, it seemed to be the Lemurian’s irrigation system, and where all the water was held, in this welling system.

 

“Amazing.” Felix muttered as he stepped out toward the center of the platform. The girl stood back at the entrance path, her hands clutched to her chest.

 

“B-be careful…” She warned as she took another step backwards. The tip of Felix’s Fire Brand pulled lightly against the water’s surface. Standing in the center he could feel the echoing tremors caused by the rushing water. He looked up toward the ceiling in awe. It was so high off the ground.

 

Suddenly something interrupts the lustrous beams of daylight trickling in from the splits within the marble. Felix whips around and holds out his blade. The blade shifts a bit as Iron makes his way to the center of the cutting edge. Felix’s eyes roam about the room.

 

 

The rumbling stops. The cascades run dry.

 

“Felix!” The young girl’s voice called.

 

Felix turned to look behind, but it was too late. A massive tail contacts with his back, sending him airborne. He slams into the ground of the well, sliding back a few feet, only stopping when his body makes contact with the opposite wall. As he slid water was thrown up into the air, spattering the ramparts with algae stains. Felix groaned in pain as he sat himself up, back against the wall.

 

“Run!” Iron’s squeaky voice called out in urgency.

 

Felix instinctively gripped the Brand’s hilt and dove out the way. He couldn’t see behind him as the tail once again swung out, having run, and avoiding being belted, the extremity knocked, with lethal force, against the ramparts, a massive crack now tore across the marble structure.

 

Felix stood crouched in a ready position with the Fire Brand. His mouth falls agape with the sight he now beholds.

 

 

Sloshing against the water was a colossal tail, attached to a ferocious Wyrm. Long wings dredged in the water, folded back against its trapezium, which were covered by heavy shoulder plate armor. Its long neck was curled back in an ‘S’ shape, thick bone-like structures running along its neck down to its pectoral muscles. Its lips were pulled back in a snarl, massive canine teeth the size of daggers; boney plates also covered its face. Down its back ran a spiny growth, the end of the tail heavily plated with more boney structures. Its hind legs vanished beneath the algae caked water. It held its belly off the ground, the underbelly a bright red coloration. Much of the Wyrm’s body was of a dull green coloration and the boney plate structures an off grey. Its entire body was relatively slender, and looked light weight, even considering its armor plates. In its current stance it only stood five meters from snout to tail, and 2.5 meters at the shoulder.

 

“Stand back!” Felix called to the girl as he charged the beast, not taking another moment to think about his actions.

 

All that was in his mind was to defeat this brute and get into the Palace above. Leaping into the air he slashed the Fire Brand across the Wyrm’s chest, but before the blade contacted it twirls its body in completion, almost instantly, and strikes Felix with his tail.

 

“Felix look!” Geode called out in a heavy voice.

 

The tail contacted with the blade and Felix was thrown back, but he managed to stay right-side this time and land on his feet, skidding back only a foot or two. He looks up to the direction Geode was facing, and there behind the dragon was staircases that lead up.

 

“The way in?” He muttered as he charged again.

 

“Only one way to find out.” Iron squeaked as he held onto the blade of the Brand.

 

Felix leapt up once more. The Wyrm’s tail once again swung around, but this time Felix grabbed the tail and used the momentum to throw himself onto the Beast’s back. He was somewhat unbalanced, especially due to the fact that the Wyrm was swinging around, pulling its tail back to the set position.

 

“Take this!!” The young adventurer cried out, cutting his blade into the beast’s neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter X Vindictive Encounter~


	10. Vindictive Encounter

Ivan and Garet slowly made their way deeper into the Jupiter Lighthouse. Ivan couldn’t help but feel a bit remorseful every time Garet would complain about an ache in his body, swearing they needed a break, and had been climbing for too long.

 

“Come on!” Garet called as he wheezed up the last few marble steps. Ivan had been leading, being more familiar with the Lighthouse than Garet was. Ivan let out a soft chuckle as he ran his hand through his short blond hair.

 

“Sorry Garet, are you okay? Maybe we should rest?” His was guilt catching up with him.

 

“Ah, don’t you worry about me, just slow down! Why are you so eager to get to the top!?” The older boy snorted as he stretched out his aching bones.

 

His heavy Demon’s Armor made thrumming clicks when he moved. The only thing holding back the full force of Garet’s cursed gear set was the small black ring on his finger. Ivan looked at him with concern. He knew it was only a matter of time before that demon decided to repossess Garet, what would he do than? He could barely keep back his powers. He had noticed upon nearing the Lighthouse his Psynergy had doubled in strength, perhaps it was a sign that the Lighthouses were indeed alright?

 

“Ivan?” Garet called. The young wizard snapped back to reality, he had fallen into deep thought. “S-sorry Garet, I-I was just thinking.”

 

Garet raised a brow curiously. The young wizard turned his attention to the last flight of limestone steps; Garet dutifully following his eyes upward.

 

“Well...” He began, not sure how to explain to his friend the events that had transpired.

 

Garet stayed silent, lending the thoughtful wizard his ear. He knew Ivan didn’t have the easiest of times speaking his mind. Ivan looked up at his red-headed friend, who only smiled goofily in return.

 

“Something terrible happened on the way to the Lighthouse.” He began his story, obviously catching the older warrior’s attention. “Somehow a demon had possessed you through your armor.”

 

Garet stood up right, having had been leaning over to reach Ivan’s height. “What do you mean? My armor’s protected by the ring.”

 

The older warrior replied, a baffled look befalling his poignant face.

 

“That’s just it. It seems as we neared the Lighthouse, the ring began to lose some of its energy, or at least that’s what I felt like what was happening.” Ivan finished with an insecure nod. Garet placed his fingers under his chin, in a comically thoughtful look.

 

“What do you mean, felt? You can feel energy like Mia can?” The older warrior queried as he stepped past Ivan and glanced up the stairwell. He could hear the faint call of bats and other small critters that normally inhabited the lighthouse.

 

Ivan gave a nod as he walked up to Garet’s side. “Yeah, I guess you can’t?”

 

He hesitantly questioned. Garet smiled and chuckled, rubbing his nose with glee. “Sure, just not all that well. I guess I know the difference between Psynergy and other things, but that’s about it, I can’t really tell where or who, or even what its coming from, and that it’s just not my own Psynergy or my armor.”  
  


He looked back toward Ivan whose expression drastically changed. “You mean the armor emits Psynergy?”

 

Garet nodded. “Don’t you remember when I first got the armor? It was really troublesome fitting it on cause of the curse…”

 

Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the memory. “And you couldn’t take it off.”

 

Garet nodded.

 

“You were screaming ‘get it off, use a rock! It stings!’ all the way to the Priest.” Both boys laugh.

 

“And after I got my ring, you remember?”

 

Ivan took a moment to think over Garet’s words. A look of sudden awareness appears on the young wizard’s face.

 

“Oh that’s right! A lot of the demonic energy was suppressed by the ring, but—it never went away.” Ivan’s face melted from understanding to shock. Garet nodded at his companion’s sudden change in expression.

 

“Yea, my Psynergy and the demonic psynergy kinda, merged I guess?” Garet chuckled nervously as he placed a foot on the step.

 

“T-than why now? Why did it choose now to possess you?” Ivan grabbed at Garet’s arm, halting the older boy’s ascent. There was silence between the two for a moment.

 

Garet looked back into Ivan’s bright green eyes. “I think it has something to do with whatever is waiting at the top of the lighthouse.”

 

Ivan looks to his friend, not understanding what he meant by that. Garet looks up, Ivan following his example. An ominous hum blows down from the very top of the Lighthouse.

 

“I...I recognize that Psynergy.” Ivan stuttered as his hand slipped from Garet’s forarm. The older warrior slowly began up the steps.

 

“Yea, right? Whatever, or whoever it is, I think it’s cause of ‘em that my Psynergy’s weaker than the demon’s. Usually my Psynergy is strong enough to keep him in.”

 

Ivan followed Garet up.

 

“Than…” The young boy began. “Does that mean whatever I vanquished from your body…wasn’t the demon inside the armor?”

 

Garet nodded, positive something was tampering with the Lighthouse’s psynergies.

 

 

At the very top of the lighthouse, sitting on the marble windowsill that faced the ocean, was a man, covered in a light purple cloak. The Flame of the Lighthouse flickered in their presence. The cold winds blew in through the window. Standing against the shadow was the chain-bound ghoul.

 

“Master, they are on their way up.”

 

The man says nothing, he only stares out, on his lap lays a small reptile looking creature, blue in color. It coos as the man strokes his hand along its back.

 

“Master… if… I defeat them, will you free me?”

 

The ghoul looked up with pained eyes, his chains howling with every motion. The man glanced over his shoulder, piercing blue eyes glowing against the darkness.

 

“Of course. A promise, is a promise.”

 

He spoke in a deep, velvety tone, a voice full of confidence, pride, and knowledge. The man turned back and stared off, returning to his thoughts. The ghoul bowed and made his way to the outer corridors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XI Frozen Dreams of the Ancients~


	11. Frozen Dreams of the Ancients

Mia and Sheba sat just inside the Flame’s Hall. The two girls sat back to back, both relieved they had made it to the top. It didn’t seem that lighting the Lighthouse had any effect over the land. It was the same as always.

 

“You know...” Sheba glanced back over her shoulder at Mia. The blue-haired girl returns the glance. “I was half expecting it to get warmer. Is this normal for here?”

 

Mia laughed at her friend’s wishes; poor thing must still not be used to the sub-zero temperatures, but than again Mia was raised here. Sheba tried to keep cheergul, she didn’t want to back Mia into a corner and question her about what had really happened when she blacked-out.

 

There were clear indications that Mia had been fighting. Her skirt was torn at the trim and some of her Djinn were tired from battle. She thought it best, perhaps, to wait until Mia wanted to tell her the truth about what happened.

 

“You know…” Mia sighed as she leaned back against Sheba, both girls supporting the other’s weight. “It has been so long since I have come home.”

 

A soft smile graced Mia’s lips. Sitting asleep in her lap was little Gel. He was snoring softly as Mia stroked his back. Mercury Djinn were particularly plump, which gave them a comical look.

 

“I remember when I had first decided to become a Guardian.” Sheba leaned her head back, listening to her friend’s words. It wasn’t often Mia spoke so extensively, and she would be happy to hear about her past, something she knew little about when it came to her companions.

 

 

 

 

 

_**I was about ten years old. My brother had already been a Guardian for a while now. I was so proud of him. Everyday he would brave the blizzards of our lands, fending the Lighthouse from monsters and travelers who dared attempt to approach it. Everyone in the village adored him, admired him, but he was my brother. He was the most dedicated person I knew.** _

 

 

“ _ **Hey Mia! Guess what I brought you!” He had just returned from a week of Patrol, all alone. I felt overwhelmed with love when he handed me my gift.**_

 

“ _ **What is it aniki?”**_

 

“ _ **It’s a Snow Flower. It only blooms once every year during the Winter Moon.”**_

 

“ _ **It’s beautiful!”**_

 

“ _ **Take care of it!”**_

 

 

_**Words couldn’t express what I felt. I felt… at peace when he would come home safely. I don’t know what I would have done if one day aniki never came back.** _

 

_**I myself had been training to be a Guardian since I was old enough to cast Psynergy. One day I had come home from playing with the village children in the freshly fallen snow. It was the first day of the Winter Moon. I was about thirteen at the time.** _

 

 

“ _ **No! You know Alchemy is prohibited!”**_

 

“ _ **But if it could bring peace to all the land, Father I must try!”**_

 

“ _ **This is why speaking to outsiders is strictly forbidden!”**_

 

“ _ **Father! You must listen! The story of these travelers are nothing but of wars and bloodshed. They come to the Lighthouse for prayers of peace!”**_

 

“ _ **Enough of this nonsense! I will have none of it! Not as long as you are a member of this clan!”**_

 

“ _ **Than, I shall no longer be a member of this clan. I will bring the world to unity with my own powers!”**_

 

“ _ **Foolish boy, you are weak! Your training is incomplete!”**_

 

_**My brother stormed out of the house. I waited for days. The days turned into weeks, weeks into months. He never came home…** _

 

 

 

 

 

“So what happened?” Sheba glances back, shifting her shoulders a bit. Mia smiles lovingly down at the sleeping Djinni.

 

“Well, I completed my training as a Guardian. A few years after, Isaac and his friends wandered into Imil with news of the outside. Someone was trying to light the Lighthouses. As a Guardian I couldn’t ignore them. They knew nothing of the Mercury Lighthouse.”

 

Sheba gave a sigh at her friend’s explanation. Everyone seems so be so close to each other. She had only just recently joined the group, so wasn’t as familiar with their previous adventures.

 

“You must have experienced so much together…” Sheba smiled dreamily. Mia chuckled, Sheba looking back with a soft pout. “And what is so funny!?”

 

“You!” Mia giggled, pulling the Djinni closer to her body to keep it comfortable.

 

“You have experienced much yourself Sheba! Do not under estimate your abilities.”

 

“I suppose…” Sheba sighed and rolled her eyes jokingly, both girls giggling at their situation.  “But what now?”

 

Sheba thought aloud, not really expecting an answer. Mia looked up at the flame.

 

“ _To bring about a peaceful, unified world, hmm Aniki?”_ Mia thought. She looks back at Sheba.“We shall rest!”

 

“Huh?!” Came Sheba’s response. Mia stood to her feet, her friend collapsing onto her back.

 

“We have traveled far, and long. We need to regain our strength and get a good night’s sleep before we plan out our next vocation” Sheba sat up. She nodded to Mia, smiling warmly. Mia pulled her friend to her feet, and the two descended the Lighthouse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XII Location, location, location~


	12. Location, location, location

“ _Isaac?”_

_I called softly as I unsheathed my blade. The Masamune let off a soft hum as it slide out of my scabbard. Torch huffed out bravely and ran out to along the back of the blade toward the tip. He puffed up and spat out a black smoke puff. I gripped the hilt and readied myself._

  
  


“Jenna?”

Jenna whips around suddenly, at the sound of the familiar voice. She turns to see Isaac standing on a sand dune with a leather water pouch under his arm. His hair was glistening with water and his scarf was dripping wet. Some of the Venus Djinn had made themselves comfortable on the soaking garment.

“What’s wrong?” He asked noticing the worried look on her face, and noting her hand on the Masamune’s hilt.

Both she and Fever released a heavy sigh. Isaac quirked a brow as he slide down the dune and walked over to her. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but than she turned around, face as red, if not the same red, of Fever’s cheeks.

“Baka Isaac!” She shouted as he staggered backwards, quickly retracting his hand in fear of it being bit off. Fever fumed with an equally incensed look. “How could you just leave without letting me know?!”

She nearly snarled, stamping her foot into the sand. Mold sat pressed against Isaac’s cheek in fear. Both Djinn and boy had a nervous look on their faces.

“I think she’s feeling better…” He whispered to his small companion, who could only shiver and nod.

“What was that?!” Jenna all but growled.

“Nothing… hey I’m sorry. You were sound asleep, and I went to get us some water.” He held out the waterskin and her expression softened.

Fever, who was perched on her shoulder looked up to Jenna. She gave a sigh and nodded. “Well… thanks, but next time..”

“Right.” Isaac chuckled as she took the skin and drank from it. Isaac stretched out his body with a soft yawn. Jenna wipes the excess water on her lips and looks up to him.

“Where did you find the water anyway? It tastes so good.” He turned to her and motioned.

“The Djinn helped me find it. They’re pretty good at divination.” He gave a chuckle. She followed him out of camp for a bit and they were soon at a small oasis.

“Where did this come from?” Jenna stared in awe at the clear water and tall trees.

“It seems we went right by it cause of the sandstorm.”

Jenna nodded in understanding as she slowly walked toward the grassy area. “It’s so beautiful.”

Isaac walked over to her side and smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

Jenna held the waterskin tightly to her body, smiling at Isaac. Isaac turns to her with his warm, charismatic smile.

“Isaac…?”

“Hmm?” He turns to face her. His bright, chocolate eyes calm, and in a state of peace.

Before Jenna was able to speak, the ground began to rumble. Both adventurers stopped and looked around.

“What was that?!” Jenna called as she grabbed the Masamune’s hilt, Fever immediately breaking into action by jumping on the hilt. Isaac was already ready, the Sol Blade in his hand. Mold was perched on his head, looking around cautiously.

“Below!” Mold called in a gentle, but anxious tone, similar to Isaac’s.

Both adventurers jumped back when the ground exploded underneath them. With a bellowing cry, that forced both warriors to wince painfully, a monstrous worm had ripped from the sand. Foaming mandibles and wriggling appendages along the first few inches of his upper body, just below its armored head, it was quite a formidable looking monster. Its beak snapped closed when its mandibles pulled inside its mouth. It had no eyes, only a bony covering over its head.

“Jenna look out!” Isaac called as he tackled her not the ground.

The worm slammed its head downward, its beak and mandibles spread wide. It was a massive beast, its mouth large enough to easily swallow a Tornado Lizard, which was probably some of its normal prey. When the dust settled Jenna was able to sit up. She coughed out the excess sand from her lungs. Lying over her head was something dank and wet. Pulling it off she realizes its Isaac’s scarf, but where was Isaac? She looks up and sees the Worm back in the ready position, its limbs clicking against each other. She couldn’t see Isaac, but she could see a small bulge in the creature’s gullet. Her face melted into horror.

“ **Isaac!!”**

Unsheathing the Masamune Jenna quickly leapt to her feet, instantly staggering into a full our run. She charged the beast. It roared and quickly lunged with beak and mandibles wide open.

Psynergy began to swirl around Jenna’s body and flow into the blade.

“ _Give me strength_ …” She kicks off the ground and slices the blade into the sand, cleaving upward.

“I call upon the power of the Masamune, Raising Dragon, strike!” The Masamune howls with power as an ethereal blue focus of Psynergy erupts from the blade’s tip.

The energy took the form of a dragon and shot up into the air. The Worm was inches from Jenna’s head, but the Raising Dragon forced it back up as the ethereal beast’s fangs slammed against the underside of the Worm’s beak. With a indignant howl the Worm was pulled up and out of his burrow, and thrown back a considerable distance. The beast skidded across the oasis; toppling trees as its body limply dragged across the grass, shredding it in its wake.

“Still low on Psynergy, that was only one Dragon…”

Jenna cursed herself as she rolled up her sleeves. Fever looked up to her determinedly from the hilt of the Masamune. She gave a confident nod to the Djinni.

“Right, let’s show him.” The moment she spoke this Fever was joined by the others.

Torch scurried up to sit on the blade. Jenna runs at the worm once more. It was writhing on the ground, attempting to right its massive body. She slashed the Masamune across the Worm’s belly. Torch breathed deeply and let out a thick flame, burning the Worm’s skin, causing it to bellow out. As it righted itself it whipped out its tail, but Jenna merely jumped over it. As she landed Kindle clung tightly to Jenna’s shirt and released a powerful force of Psynergy into her body. When the tip of the Masamune met with the worm’s belly, it cut deeply into the thick hide of the tail, causing the beast to once again bellow out. With a powerful thrust of its body the worm pulled itself upright, Jenna balancing on his back in very precarious motions. The worm roared and lurched out to snap at Jenna once more, only to once again be met with the Masamune’s blade, but this time Fever was in charge. He fumed and propelled his Psynergy outward, blasting the force of power into the beast’s face. The worm shook its head, and writhed a bit, completely disoriented by the strength of the blast.

Jenna leapt off the worm as it began to thrash about.

“Ember!” As she landed a small Djinni dropped from the inside of her sleeve.

The Djinni was always very shy and kept itself hidden in the girl’s sleeve, but he could hear the desperation in her voice and came to her call. He began to concentrate and sent out a soothing Psynergy that warmed Jenna’s body. Her Psynergy was now completely restored.

Jenna stood with her legs apart. The Masamune held straight. She had a furious scowl on her face, her mind was racing, her heart in anguish. He sacrificed himself, because she was so stubborn it had cost him his life…

Tears streamed down her face. The tired Djinn pulled themselves onto her shoulder.

“Jenna… don’t let it be a waste. Don’t let Isaac die in vain.” Fever demanded with a furious urgency.

“Kill him.” Fever scowled.

Jenna looks up. Her eyes covered over by her dark brown, almost hazel hair. She lifted the Masamune into the air. All of her Psynergy and that of the Djinn began to flow into her hand.

“From the farthest reaches of Heaven, I call the power to vanquish my enemies to Hades. Power of the Sun, vast reaches of the skies, the fires of passion… I summon you Meteor, hear my call!” The sky grew dark.

Thunderous bellows broke across the wasteland. The cries of the gods could be heard as the skies tore open sending a rain of destruction over the land. The worm and the oasis were pounded by the heaven sent stones of death.

The smoke clears, and the skies brighten once again. Laying in ruin, the oasis, the piece of desert paradise now lay in ruin. Lying across the ground was the body of the worm. Its body was torn and ripped, bruised and battered, singed, melted and importantly… dead. Jenna slowly made her way toward its body. Her tears did not once stop. She dropped to her knees boy the creature’s body. Her face now sunk into her hands, she sobs loudly. The Djinn are too exhausted to console the sobbing girl. They crawl down onto her lap and rest there.

A time has passed. Her sobs no longer echoed across the land, she had long since run out of tears. The Djinn look up at her. She couldn’t sit here forever; she had a duty, at the very least a duty to him.

“Jenna…” Fever said in a soft, but demanding tone. “We can’t sit here and beat ourselves up over this. We have to bury him.”

Jenna almost gagged at the thought. Fever stood up on her lap and looked up to her.

“It will be hard, but our friend shouldn’t be treated like this…” Jenna sniffled and rubbed her eyes, nodding at the Djinni’s words.

“I know. He deserves better.” With another sniffle she stood up, the Masamune in hand, and walked over to the worm’s corpse.

The bulge was still there. Jenna swallowed, and stabbed the Masamune into the carcass. Cutting deeply she managed to get past the muscle and into the gullet. Jenna couldn’t take the sight. She dropped to her knees and began to heave violently onto the sand…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XIII Stairway to Rapture~


	13. Stairway to Rapture

_Iron squeaked as he held onto the blade of the Brand. Felix leapt up once more. The Wyrm’s tail once again swung around, but this time Felix grabbed the tail and used the momentum to throw himself onto the Beast’s back. He was somewhat unbalanced, especially due to the fact that the Wyrm was swinging around, pulling its tail back to the set position._

“ _Take this!!”_

_The young adventurer cried out, cutting his blade into the beast’s neck._

  
  


  
  


There was a silence. The Fire Brand was lodged into the Wyrm’s neck. Blood trickled down the blade. The Wyrm stared at Felix in shock. It gurgled out, trying to cry out. It collapses onto the ground. Felix jumps off the beast and looks around. Where had the girl gone? He heard rumbling coming from the Wyrm and turned, blade ready.

He is shocked to see the girl he had lead there lying on the ground instead.

“What’s…what’s going on?!” Felix didn’t understand.

He ran over, water being kicked about. Streams of water trickled out red from the body. He drops to his knees, pants now completely soaked. The Fire Brand was discarded. He scooped up the girl into his arms and shook her gently.

“Wake up! W-what’s going on! Speak to me!” The young adventurer was frantic.

What was happening?! Wasn’t there a Wyrm there? He looked around. There were no signs of a struggle. The wall wasn’t damaged, nor was it soaked with water as it had been but moments ago.

“Felix?” A voice called out to him. He looked up, his eyes drowning in confusion. He looked toward the marble stairway. There stood the ghostly visage of the young Lemurain girl. She wore a white flowing dress, her face smiling.

“But you…” His words now caught in his throat. The girl held out her hand.

“Felix” She called again. He breathes finally.

He looked down to the dead girl in his arms. No longer was there a girl in his arms, but a skeleton. Felix called out in shock as he pushed to his feet, staggering back as the water pulled with opposing force trying to keep him down. He was now breathing heavily, and looking around. He was soaked with the scummy water.

“Felix.” The apparition called again.

Felix turned to face her; she was still smiling, holding out her hand. He looked down to the skeleton again, than back to her. Taking a in a shuddering breath he turned and waded his way through the water toward the stairway. He reached out to the girl, but it seemed he never got any closer. He continued to ascend, continued to try an d reach for her but she would only seem further and further away. Suddenly a light appears at the top of the steps.

Felix shields his eyes from the sudden illumination. After a moment he looks up. He was now in the Palace. In the distance he could hear low growling. There were no guards, and the Palace, usually so beautiful and kempt, was now in ruins.

Djinn POV:

  
  


“What is wrong with Felix?” Iron asked in a squeaky voice as he laid against his neck, Felix apparently too lost in thought to hear their near silent mumblings.

Salt clung to Felix’s shoulder and shook his head. Salt turned to look at Echo, who carelessly swung from the loose end of the scarf. He giggled, amused by his own antics.

“Something is wrong. Do you guys notice anything?” Geode questioned, as he stared off as he sat on Felix’s right shoulder. The others stared off as well, all except Echo who continued to swing so blithely, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

“I feel strange.” Salt whispered as he looked over to Iron.

The Djinni furrowed his brow at the thought. “I do too. It feels like something is missing.” He squeaked, settling against the fabric in his frustration.

Felix continued to mutter to himself.

“Where is everyone. Hydros…what have you done?” Geode grumbled angrily. “What is wrong with Felix?”

“He is acting strangely. For a long time now.” Iron squeaked and looked over to Salt who had peered up once more. Salt looks down to Echo.

“Echo?” Salt calls gently. Echo peeps and halts his swinging, slowly coming to a complete stop. He looks up to them, down from his upside-down position.

“Well well, um um…” The small, cheery Djinni mused. “What, what if, if it, it is, is not, not Felix, Felix, but, but someone, someone else, else??” The Djinn looked to Echo, than back to each other.

They than nodded, knowing what it was they had to do. The Djinn jumped off Felix and landed with small thumps on the ground. They rolled and wobbled to their feet. The nodded to one each other, and with Geode leading they ran off toward the Palace entrance.

They were all rather small, so were easily able to squeeze and push past cracks within the building to make it back outside, faster.

  
  


Normal POV:

  
  


Felix continued toward the sound of breathing. He made his way toward an ornate door; there he could see a fierce Water Dragon lounging in the throne room. Around him were many skeletons of women and children.

  
  


Djinn POV:

The Djinn looked around as they wandered through the high grass.

“Do you feel it?” Salt queried.

“It is by the Fountain.” Iron squeaked as he waddled just ahead of Salt. Echo rolled around, behind the group, following.

“So whatever this is is making Felix act strange?” Iron questioned, looking forward to Geode, who pounded ahead the rest of them.

“I think so, he was being strange before, but he only got worse the closer he got.” His deep voice bellowed.

The Djinn reach the tall fountain and look up. There were strange lights fluttering around the water.

“So the deeper in he went…?” Salt looked up at Iron.

“He is talking to himself, and it looked like he was talking to someone else, but there was no one.” Iron went over the events that occurred.

“Maybe there is a ghost somewhere?” Geode hummed as he looked up at the marble structure, examining it.

“Ghost, ghost?” Echo sat up and tilted his head. Salt nodded.

“I do feel many strange things, if it was a ghost it was maybe a human’s ghost those are hard for us to see.” Salt replied. Little Echo, satisfied with the answer, and pranced around in the grass.

“There is something strange about those lights.” Geode furrowed his brow. Iron and Salt look up.

“My, my, aren’t we a clever bunch!” A high pitched voice giggled as a light zipped past Iron and Salt, the two jumped in shock.

Geode stayed stock still. Two other lights knocked past Echo, forcing the hyper Djinni to tumble onto his back. He peeped out in rage, waving his stubby legs in the air, trying frantically to right himself.

“How dare you do this to our companion!” Geode bellowed glaring as the lights darted around. There were four lights total, one still sat atop the Fountain.

“Why would you have a human as a friend? If he was silly enough to get caught, than he should stay trapped forever in our game!” The light leaned over peering down at Geode.

“You pixies always did have a terrible taste in humor.” Geode remarked harshly. The leader, who sat on the fountain’s edge growled at Geode’s sharp words.

“Fool! So you think you can stop us?! You depend on humans to survive, what makes you think you can stop our game!?” The lead Pixie laughed! Geode lifted his head proudly, Salt and Iron stood at his sides. Echo stood behind them, stomping his little feet in fury!

“Is that a challenge Fairy?” Geode apparently amused by his insult. The Pixie fumed and floated up.

“I am not a Fairy you scrap of leftover mud! You wanna play too fine!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XIV Slumber Party?~


	14. Slumber Party?

“ _We have traveled far, and long. We need to regain our strength and get a good night’s sleep before we plan out our next vocation”_

_Sheba sat up. She nodded to Mia, smiling warmly. Mia pulled her friend to her feet, and the two descended the Lighthouse._

  
  


  
  


Mia and Sheba made their way down to the Lighthouse’s entrance. After another hour or so they were able to make it to Imil. The frozen lakes and freshly powdered grounds were currently occupied by playing children. Mia and Sheba make their way toward the inn.

“How may I help—“ The innkeeper’s greeting was halted when he saw Mia.

“Mia! Welcome home!” The innkeep was overjoyed to see her. He ran from behind the counter and gave her a tight hug.

“I-it’s good to see you as well Albasser.” She laughed, patting the man on his back, with what little room she had to do so in his bear-crushing hug.

“What brings you back home Mia!? Your father will want to hear everything!” Albasser laughs heartily. Mia laughed nervously and waved her hand, as Sheba simply watched the turn of events. “I’ll go tell your father you have returned!!!”

“W-wait Albasser…” But Mia’s call was in vain as Albasser had run out of the inn, leaving a shocked Mia, and stupefied Sheba in his wake.

“So…”Sheba tried to break the silence.

Soon after, the entire village gathered at the Elder’s home, Mia’s father. There was booming music and loud and cheerful talking. Friends and family gushed over Mia’s trails as she stood, the center of attention, and went over her adventurers, her trails, and tribulations, in great detail.

Sheba sat quietly in a corner with the more reserved guests; enjoying the meal she was offered. The villagers praised her for some reason, something about being such a brave girl. Whatever the reason was, she quiet enjoyed her meal.

The party slowly winded down. Many of the villagers have either gone home or taken the celebration to the streets, much of the Home’s foyer space was now taken up as resting spots for those far to inebriated to continue celebration or even walk home.

Mia was finally able to relax. She had retreated to her room, on the upper floors, with Sheba close following. Her father was still downstairs in the living area speaking with some of the older members of the village. Mia’s room faced the south side of town. She had a beautiful view of the mountains that lead to the Lighthouse. Mia had removed her cloak, gloves, and heavy outer garments, laying them on the foot of her fur quilted bed. She now sat in her skirt and her blue, long-sleeves blouse. A small cot was brought into Mia’s room for Sheba. The cot was lined with warm furs that Sheba found heavenly. She lay against with a soft sigh.

“So waaaaarm.” She groaned, feeling her body completely relax.

Mia was sat up on her bed, leaning against the closed window. Her chin lay in her hand and her elbow was propped up, sat on the windowsill. Sheba rolled to her side and looked over to Mia. The young blue-haired Adept was lost in thought.

“Your family is very nice.” Mia glanced up and turned to look to Sheba. Mia smiled and nodded.

“We are all very close as a clan.” Sheba sat up, the furs curled around her body and hooded over her head in an amusing fashion. It was like a child seeking the comfort from the cold by pulling as many things as they could find over them.

“Is a clan different from a family?” Sheba wondered as she scooted up to the edge of the cot. Mia took a moment to think. She sat up and smiles at Sheba.

“It is different, but it is also the same. A clan is not always related directly by blood, but we are all a family, no matter what.” She explained a simply a she could. Sheba smiled at her friend. There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Is it true what they were talking about?” Sheba blurted out. Mia looked at her, not knowing what it was she meant.

“About…Alex.” Mia opened her mouth to speak but her words were caught in her throat. She lowered her head.

“You heard?” Unable to deny it. Sheba nodded, hugging her knees to her chest. Mia sighed and laid down against her furred quilts.

Mia nodded. “Yes, Alex did live here a while.”

“What happened?” Sheba laid down as well, facing Mia.

“Well, I think he grew frustrated…” Mia admitted. Sheba was intrigued. “He believed in Aniki’s words. He truly believed he could do good and save the world by… lighting the Lighthouses.”

The awkward silence filled the room once more. Sheba smiled and chuckled. Mia, obviously not expecting this reaction, sat up and looked to Sheba.

“Why do you laugh?!” Mia was a bit hurt by her friend’s reaction, which was until a pillow hit her face. As the soft, billowy object fell onto her lap, her face twisted into shock. Sheba was laughing uproariously, for Sheba anyway.

“You worry too much! What I think of you will not change simply because of your past!” Sheba said between laughter. Sheba’s laughing slowly died out, seeing that her friend’s look of horror from being viciously attacked had not subsided. “M-mia?”

“How…how could you? I was…” Sheba frowned. “Unarmed!”

THWACK!

A pillow flies out of Mia’s hand, and slams into Sheba’s face, knocking the Jupiter Adept onto the floor. Sheba looked up in shock, than both girls began to laugh, countering the other’s attack with whomever’s pillow they could catch.

Downstairs Mia’s Father and the two Village elders sat at the table, over tea. The three could hear the girls laughing. They all smiled warmly.

“It is good to see her home.” The female elder spoke. Mia’s father nodded.

“I am glad to see she still holds her spirit, even after everything.” The male elder spoke.

“Mia will always be Mia. She will only become stronger, but I think it is time we tell her the rest of our history, I think she has matured enough for it.” Mia’s father spoke as he gently blew the heat from his teacup and took a respectful sip. The other two Elders nodded in agreement and also took sips of their tea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XV You!~


	15. You!

“ _Master… if… I defeat them, will you free me?”_

_The ghoul looked up with pained eyes, his chains howling with every motion. The man glanced over his shoulder, piercing blue eyes glowing against the darkness._

“ _Of course. A promise, is a promise.”_

_He spoke in a deep, velvety tone, a voice full of confidence, pride, and knowledge. The man turned back and stared off, returning to his thoughts. The ghoul bowed and made his way to the outer corridors._

  
  


  
  


  
  


Ivan and Garet made their way to the top of the lighthouse. They were only one room away from the chamber that held the Flame of the Lighthouse.

“Finally!” Garet’s exasperated sigh made Ivan laugh as he took a few steps ahead of his winded friend. “Ivan!” Garet called in horror. Ivan turned around.

The young wizard threw himself back seeing a weapon’s blade cleave down from above him. Ivan’s leg was caught in the attack, causing the boy to scream out in pain. Garet launched himself forward, his axe slashing out, meeting the weapon’s second attempt in attacking Ivan. With a clash the blades met. It was an axe that had attacked Ivan. Garet holds his body forcefully against the other weapon, glaring out at its wielder.

It was the Spectre from before. It chuckled, its chains clattering.

“So you’re the one Ivan was talking about?” Garet growled as he pushed back the Spectre.

The ghostly figure laughs and whirls about, his chains cutting into the marble, chipping off pieces of the sacred stone. “And you are the one I’ve been dying to met face to face!”

Garet scoffed and held out his axe in both hands. “Didn’t know ghosts had a sense of humor! Ivan… are you okay? Can you stand?” He glanced back slightly, keeping the ghost in his field of vision. Ivan grunted in pain as he forced himself into a sitting position.

“I think so.” The young wizard replied as he gripped the wound to his calf. It was clearly a deep injury; the blood began to soak through his pant leg as he tightly clutched to the injury. “Don’t worry Ivan he won’t win out this time.”

“Pretty COCKY considering I took control of you last time!” The Ghoul spat as he floated around the edge of the room, swaying his axe in his hand and occasionally making mock advances. Garet carefully followed the Ghoul’s motions, always keeping forward to its movements.

“Oh yeah? Well I dare you to try it again!” Garet taunted. This actually caught the ghoul off guard and it lifted its head slightly as if contemplating the challenge.

“Garet no! I—“ Ivan hissed through his pain as he tried to stand.

“Hey Ivan! I said don’t worry! I got this!” Garet grinned. The ghoul began to howl with laughter.

“ **Fool you fail to understand, but very well… DIE!** ” The phantom charges. Its chains drag against the ground and cut across the air. Garet’s grip tightened on the Demon’s Axe’s handle. A soft, radiating glow of Psynergy began to emanate from the older warrior. Ivan looks up, mouth agape.

“ _But, how? Where is all this Psynergy coming from? Ever since we got near the Lighthouse nearly all of his Psynergy dissipated.”_ Garet charged at the Phantom once it came into his striking range.

The ground around them began to rumble. Through the flickers of Mars Psynergy Ivan could see it. Hovering over Garet’s body was a dark hooded warrior. It was shrouded in a dark aura and wore very foreboding plate mail that was black and worn from use. The armor closely resembled the heavy, spike adorned Cursed armor. It also held an axe similar to Garet’s, but it wielded it using only one hand. Ivan could feel his body trembling from the dark, crushing power of the spirit.

“ _It’s a Mars Adept as well_ …?” Ivan couldn’t believe it. If not for the cursed ring, this… warrior’s power would be…

“Poison Stab!” Garet’s Axe made contact with the Ghoul’s side as the Ghoul’s axe made contact with the boy’s Pauldron. Garet grunted, feeling his shoulder take huge damage.

“No…” The ghoul howled as the poisonous septic began to infiltrate its being. “How?!”

Garet grinned and looked up. “This armor is cursed. Perfect for fighting cursed creatures such as you.”

The ghoul howled in agony as the toxin began to eat him away. With a clatter, its chains coiled onto the ground. The only thing which remained of the phantom’s existence.

“Ivan? Are you okay?” Garet called.

Ivan was so lost in what he had just witnessed, he did not even notice when Garet walked over and knelt down beside him. Ivan looked up, swallowing the bile that pooled in the back of his throat.

“Y-yes.” He gave a weak smile. Garet laughed and pulled his bag from over his head, setting it down beside the young wizard.

“I don’t think so.” Garet insisted as he opened his back and sought out some healing herbs to tend to his friend’s wound. It stung horribly, but it was better than the bleeding. “Deep…” Garet mumbled as he looked up to Ivan.

“Mm-mm it’s okay, not so bad compared to some of he other wounds I have had before.” Ivan shook his head.

Garet sighed at his friend’s attitude, but than laughed. “Alright than let’s head inside!”

“Right.” Ivan agreed. Garet pulled his bag over his head, than reached out to grab Ivan’s arm. Pulling his arm over his neck, he helped the younger boy to his feet. Garet winced at the pain the extra weight brought his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Ivan asked, noticing the facial expression.

“Ha! Don’t worry just a bit bruised from that thing’s last ditch attack!” Garet brushed off.

Ivan nodded and the two slowly walked toward the Flame’s Chamber room. The heavy marble gate opened with a loud scrape. The two walked inside and looked around.

Garet grinned and was about to make a joke about there having had to been an easier way up, until he saw Ivan’s face. The young wizard was in shock. “I…Ivan?”

Following the young boy’s gaze he looked to the window of the Flame Chamber. There at the opposite end of the room sat a young man with long blue hair and flowing garments. He turns to greet them with a sly, knowing grin. He stood to greet them. His build was slender, the small creature clung to his hip was easily recognized as a Mercury Djinni. It had a sour glance as if it did not appreciate the adventurer’s intrusion.

The young man chuckled. “Well, long time no see Ivan, Garet. Where are the others?”

The young man smiled charmingly.

“You!” Garet snarled.

“ _This is bad_..” The older warrior thought. “ _Ivan and me are in no condition to fight_ …”

The young man laughed boastfully at the two at their expressions. “Not happy to see me…?” He queried with a wily grin. The aura around the young man was intense, even in the Jupiter Lighthouse, it far exceeded Ivan’s.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XVI A Somber Reminder: Who’s in Charge?~


	16. A Somber Reminder: Who’s in Charge?

With another sniffle she stood up, the Masamune in hand, and walked over to the worm’s corpse. The bulge was still there. Jenna swallowed, and stabbed the Masamune into the carcass. Cutting deeply she managed to get past the muscle and into the gullet. Jenna couldn’t take the sight. She dropped to her knees and began to heave violently onto the sand…

 

 

“Jenna?” Fever called softly. She pulls herself into a sitting position.

 

She wipes her tear stained glove across her mouth. “I’m okay, I just need a moment.”

 

Fever stayed on her shoulder, attempting to soothe her. Ember, Kindle, Tinder and Torch were on the sand by Isaac’s body. Isaac’s Djinn: Crystal, Mud, Flower, Bane and Flint sat with their backs against their friend’s listless body. Mold sat cradled again Isaac’s face, crying. The other Djinn didn’t know what to say to the smaller Djinni. He was particularly close to Isaac, possibly favored by the Adept because of his gentle and attentive personality.

 

Jenna finally managed to get to her feet. “Come on guys.” She softly called, ushering the Djinn away from Isaac.

 

Jenna kneels down to unsettle Isaac from his place, but she spots Mold still fiercely clung against Isaac’s cheek.

 

“Mold…” She called softly to the small Venus Djinni, but he peeped out through his tears, shaking his head, little brown body trembling. The Djinni refused to believe it. He refused to believe Isaac would…

 

“Nooo!” Mold sobbed out in pain as Jenna pulled him from Isaac. She hugged him tightly to her chest.

 

“Mold… I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” The girl sobbed. Mold was pressed against her chest, struggling.

 

He felt something warm land on his head. He slowly stops moving and looks up to Jenna’s face. She was crying. How could he be so selfish to her feelings? To everyone’s feelings. He was not the only one that mourned.

 

 

“No… Mold is sorry.” He hugged against Jenna, pressing his face against her chest. “Mold is sorry Jenna. Do not cry… alone. Mold will miss Isaac too.”

 

Jenna sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand. She lifted Mold to so he could see her eye to eye as he sat in the palm of her hand. She smiled through her tear stained expression.

 

“It’s not your fault Mold. I’m sorry, but we have to move Isaac, it isn’t right he stays like this.” Mold nodded. Jenna placed him on her chest. He clung on tight as she rose to her feet. She walked over to Isaac’s head and knelt down.

 

“Jenna!” Kindle and Tinder called in unison. The pair of Djinn were very close, and has similar mannerisms, which could be mistaken for that of twins. Jenna pulled Isaac’s head onto her lap and looked at the two.

 

The hopped up and down in an alternating fashion.

 

“Jenna wait!” They both called again as they ran over to her side and leaned against her leg so they could peer over to Isaac’s head.

 

“What’s the matter?” She looked down at their concerned faces.

 

“He is dead??” They asked. Jenna felt a pain in her chest when they asked so boldly.

 

“Y..yes.” She choked out.

 

“He does not breathe? His heart has stopped?” They asked together.

 

She could no longer find her voice. She clutched her hands to her scarf and nodded. She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

 

“He is still warm!”

 

They called out as the scurried onto her lap and sat at either side of Isaac’s head. Jenna looks down and removes one of her gloves. She places her hand on his cheek. She shivers.

 

“Yes… he is still warm.” She looked down at the pair. “Why is that important?”

 

Kindle and Tinder looked up with their bright eyes and started to jump again. “If you call us together we can maybe revive him before it he is too cold!”

 

“W-what?” Jenna was... unbelieving. To have the Djinn call a companion from an unconscious state was one thing, but, death? “T-tell me how. Please.” But desperate to believe.

 

The two Djinn stopped and stood on her legs. They look up. “Call us with your wish Jenna, with all of our wishes.”

 

Jenna didn’t understand, but she had to try. She lowered her head and clutched her hands gently against her chest, hugging to Mold.

 

“Wish Jenna, please bring back Isaac for Mold, and for everyone.” The tiny Venus Djinni pleaded. Jenna nodded as a stray tear descended from her eye.

 

“ _Please, I don’t know what kind of power I have alone, but I know what kind of power they have. Please stars. Please Heaven. Take my heart if you wish, but do not take his away from this world.”_

 

“ _ **Is that your wish?”**_

 

A voice replied to her. Jenna nodded as more tears flowed.

 

“ _If it means he will be okay, take me away.”_

 

The Masamune began to glow. Kindle forced his Psynergy into Tinder and Tinder force is against Jenna. She lowered her hands, placing them at Isaac’s cheeks.

 

“He is warm.” She smiled.

 

A lone tear landed on Isaac’s face. His finger twitches, causing Crystal, Mud, Flower, Bane and Flint to jump back.

 

“Jenna!” Crystal called looking up as Isaac’s body began to glow with Psynergy.

 

Isaac groaned in pain as he struggled to open his eyes. “Jenna?” He groggily called. He pulled himself into a sitting position, running his hand through his hair only to find it covered in slime. “Huh?”

 

He looks to his hand, than over to the carcass of the Worm. What happened? He looked over to see Jenna crying behind him.

 

“Jenna?!” He quickly turned. “Jenna!!”

 

She collapses. He slides against the sand to catch her mid fall. She lands in his arms, falling back into the sand.

 

“Jenna?” He softly called as he looked over to her face. Her eyes were closed, as she breathed softly against his chest. Isaac smiled at her peaceful expression and hugged her closer against his body. “I don’t know what has happened Jenna, but I know you did something amazing. Thank you.”

 

He laid there with his back against the sand. The Djinn were jumping with joy as they ran over to Isaac and Jenna. They latched to Isaac who was laughing with ticklish joy as his Djinn crawled all under his garments. He sighed with relief and closed his eyes.

 

“It’s warm.” He chuckled to himself. Kindle sat in the sand by Isaac’s legs, Tinder curled up at his side. The two Djinn slept soundly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XVII My Enemy, my Neighbor, my Friend.~


	17. My Enemy, my Neighbor, my Friend.

_From this distance I have seen the world and its many inhabitants. I traveled with friends and enemies and have spoken of the nature of the world. Hunger is rampant. Death is a feared predator of all stages of life. There is no safe haven as monsters ravage the land, stolen from my home by the gods of the sea, never again to see my neighbors, my brothers, or my friends._

 

 

_And so I had decided to travel with them to make my way back home. I didn’t know what to expect from those outside. I certainly didn’t expect them._

 

_Felix often kept to himself, but you could see in his eyes that he was always thinking. Behind his young eyes were the years of an elder, and the heart of one too. At times he did seem cold, and uncaring, but when it did really matter he gave all of himself to his task. We often spoke as I stood at the wheel of my ship. We’d speak of our families, and our friends, our comings and goings._

 

_Jenna, well she was very… stubborn, but in a good way. She was a very determined child, and would often push her friend when they needed it. She never pressed so much so that it would bring disaster. She was a kind girl, and loving. She adored Felix so much._

 

_Sheba is quite young, but very intelligent and outgoing. She had her own pace of things. She was comfortable just sitting and listening in as we all spoke among the flames of the campfire. Her eyes always seemed far away though, as if she was making a place in her memory just for us._

 

_Garet was quite, loud. It is the only way I could find to describe the boy. Proud too. I couldn’t help myself but imagine him as a king. Even though he did not know it himself the boy had leadership qualities, even though more often than not Felix or Isaac took lead, but I believe a true leader knows when he is inept at a task._

 

_Ivan, he was such a sweet boy. Always concerned for his comrades, even me, and I had but recently joined their ventures. His heart was always light; he did not burden himself with inconsequential ideas. He is quite a powerful Adept as well. If he keeps up his training he may well reach…_

 

_Isaac was a unique one. His bravery and skill were unmatched. In my time I have seen many brave warriors and sorcerers, but Isaac is different. I could sense something in him, something wonderful waiting to let itself out. I could only smile. It was all I could do when he spoke: such fervor, such commitment. He truly believed that no one would die._

 

 

“So what happened?” The smallest of the Djinn asked.

 

Dew had a warm smile on her face as she sat curled up in her companion’s flowing garments, along with her other six companions, all nestled happily in the blue robes. The man laughed as another wave broke against the sandy beach where he sat. It was a bright day. His long hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

 

They were not alone though, a small number of children have also gathered on the beach listening to the blue-haired man speak. The children ranged in ages and villages. The small piece of land was favored and often visited when times were calm.

 

“Well let me see.” He smiled as he looked up into the blue sky.

 

“It was the dead of night when we reached the shore of a small island. In charge of the island was a witchdoctor…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XVIII King Puck~


	18. King Puck

“ _Fool! So you think you can stop us?! You depend on humans to survive, what makes you think you can stop our game!?”_

_The lead Pixie laughed! Geode lifted his head proudly, Salt and Iron stood at his sides. Echo stood behind them, stomping his little feet in fury!_

“ _Is that a challenge Fairy?”_

_Geode apparently amused by his insult. The Pixie fumed and floated up._

“ _I am not a Fairy you scrap of leftover mud! You wanna play too fine!”_

 

 

 

 

Djinn POV

 

“As King of the Pixie clan I challenge you Djinn you a duel!” The lead pixie fluttered its large butterfly shaped wings and floated off of the Fountain’s edge.

 

“Very well King Puck, but if you lose than you will leave this human village at once you and your nasty tricks!” Geode demanded in his thick, baritone voice as he stepped a foot forward, asserting his position.

 

“Very well, go attack!!”

 

Felix POV

 

I peered into the room at the sleeping menace in the center of the room. Its body was covered in aqua blue scales; a beautiful red crest adorned the top of his head. Two long whiskers wiggled about with each of the dragon’s breath. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I noticed that the young, ghostly figure of the woman I saw before was roaming around the room, as if she could not be seen by the horrifying beast that rested on the bones of its victims. I swallowed hard, the uneasy feeling rushing into the pit of my stomach. She looked to me again in silent query than reached out her hand, as she had once done before. Something in my heart told me I could trust her. I slowly crept my way into the room. A few of the Djinn had wandered off, I felt dramatically weaker without my battle-kin but at least I still had Stel, Petra, Granite, Meld and Quartz with me. It slowly pushed the door open, wincing when it creaked ever so softly. The beast did not stir, but it did not settle the churning in my stomach as I kept my back pressed against the wall as I sidled across the room toward the young woman who sat at the beast’s tail.

 

Djinn POV

 

“Dirty fighter!!” Iron squeaked angrily as he rolled across the grass after taking a direct hit across the stomach with a solid twig.

 

The two Pixies laughed at the Djinni’s predicament as poor Iron attempted to roll back onto his feet. Salt head butted one of the two twin-wielding pixies, sending the foe in the opposite direction. The second pixie shouted angrily at the head-strong Djinni and swung the twig at him, only to be halted as Iron bit down and pulled the twig from the opposite end.

 

Echo on the other hand was having little trouble in his fight. The unlucky pixie chasing him was forever caught in a game of ring-around-the-tree trunk as Echo repeatedly circled the large structure. The Pixie soon wore out and fluttered to take a breath, but the moment he did he was mowed over by Echo as he ran past again, clearly oblivious to what he had just accidentally accomplished.

 

By the fountain’s base Geode and king Puck battled. Unlike his other friends Geode’s abilities suited him to a lone battle as he hurled large (for his size) masses of earth at the agile pixie.

 

“Stupid mud-ball do you really think you can win without the help of our silly human?! Give it up!” Puck waves his hand, sending out a shot of white energy.

 

Geode rolled out of the way as the energy embedded into the earth, and soon after faded. “You always failed to understand the simpler things Puck! It isn’t about Human or Fairy, Pixie or Djinn!” He hummed as he jumped and stomped on the ground sending a spire of earth shooting up from the ground, nearly skewering the Pixie king.

 

“Foolish ideals! Humans are here for us to bully! Not for you to make friends with them!”

 

Felix POV

 

I felt something tickle at my chest. I paused for a minute, keeping sure to move wearily as I lifted my hand to pull away my scarf a bit. Petra popped her head out and looked up at me with her usual bright smile. I smiled, a bit nervous knowing I was just inches away from a sleeping monster.

 

She peered out curiously and looked around. Just as suddenly as she came out, she went back in. How utterly, inappropriate. Back to the task at hand anyway, before I’m interrupted again from my fixated thoughts. I finally made it over to the tail, but the woman was gone again. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh. As soon as I lowered my head, my eyes caught the sickening sight of a slashed up body. Covered in blood and eviscerated I all but vomited in my mouth when I realized who it was.

 

King Hydros…

 

“He’s dead…”

 

I heard Quartz chime in from under my right sleeve cuff, where he often hid himself in silence. I could feel his grief. Quartz always took death the hardest he was particularly intoned with those who were injured and always did his best to save them, but would come deeply depressed when he couldn’t save someone. I turned to move back out of the room the way I came, but something caught my eye. It was a small key hidden under the bones by the dragon’s tail.

 

I’ve tempted fate thus far… I carefully kneel down, back still pressed against the wall, and reach out for the key. Careful not to jostle the bones too much I carefully lift the metal device from the ground and slip it into the neck of my boot. Taking another deep breathe I turn my back and slowly inch toward the door.

 

Something moves behind me, I instantly still.

 

Curse my luck today with dragons…

 

I could feel its breath against the back of my neck. And worse off my Fire Brand was still in that sewer… Heavens willing I could even reach the Gaia Blade in time before this beast ripped off my head for a snack.

 

Djinn POV

 

With on last strike, Geode sends King Puck flying into the marble of the fountain with a wrenching thud.

 

“Give it up Puck.” Geode huffed as the bodies of Puck’s compatriots fell to the ground from the exhaustion of battle.

 

King Puck pulled himself into a sitting position in the grass. He chuckled. “Well stupid Djinn while you were hear fighting I think your little human found our friend.”

 

Geode visibly puffed up threateningly. “Come on we have to get back to Felix fast!” Geode called as he hopped off followed by the other three.

 

Felix POV

 

I couldn’t feel my legs. Why was I so scared? I’ve taken on much worse, but something wasn’t right with this dragon, just like the one in the sewers… was it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XIX Humble Adept, Proud Djinn~


	19. Humble Adept, Proud Djinn

“ _Not happy to see me…?”_

_He queried with a wily grin. The aura around the young man was intense, even in the Jupiter Lighthouse, it far exceeded Ivan’s._

  
  


  
  


“Yea happy to see you like I’m happy to see the inside of a lizard’s belly!” Garet roared. The man looked genuinely hurt.

“So rude Garet, after everything we’ve been through.” The man paced to the other side of the room, Garet and Ivan watching tentatively. He crossed his left arm behind his back, his free hand stroking his Djinni’s head.

 

“Coward what is it that you want now?!” Garet angrily bellowed as the man turned with a sneer.

 

“Rather impudent aren’t we? Completely unaware of the power I currently hold over you aren’t we? And considering your state right now I don’t think it the best tie to be shooting off your mouth!”

 

Garet turned his head away with a scowl. Ivan swallowed and pushed to stand by his own strength. “Why are you here Alex… I though you…”

 

“Died? Wounded pride, but no I did not die.” He answered keeping his glance peering out of the Lighthouse’s window. Ivan nodded to Garet, the older warrior was still tense, but eased up at his friend’s confidence.

 

“Look neither of us want to fight you if it is unnecessary… but was it you that sent that monster after Garet?” There was a moment of silence tht breezed across the room.

 

“Yes.” He replied calmly.

 

Garet snarled angrily. “Why you..!!”

 

“Garet! Please…” Ivan tried to keep him calm, it was just not the right moment.

 

Garet grunted and stalked off to a corner of the room, leaning I and corner and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Ivan looked to Alex with his jade colored eyes. “Why would you do that?”

 

Again silence. Alex turned to face him with a serious look. “I was meaning to test you. I did not mean for you to sustain such heavy injuries. I apologize to you young one.”

 

Ivan was a bit taken aback by his apology. What could he say to that? ‘I don’t believe you!’ He didn’t really have much reason to disbelieve Alex. He wasn’t one for deception. He was always straight forward about his intentions.

 

“Why are you all the way up here?” Ivan took a step closer.

 

The Mercury Djinn on Alex’s hip glared nastily to the young wizard. “It was the closet Lighthouse I could reach from Prox.” He calmly replied.

 

Ivan was, shocked, to say the least. “How did you survive that?” It was not impossible, but improbable.

 

Alex turned his back to Ivan and walked toward the window. “It is difficult to remember, but I recall drifting along in the ocean for a time. I was thirsty and the sea water aggravated my wounds, the sun often grew unbearable and left horrible burns on my exposed skin.”

 

He sat himself down on the windowsill and stared off, the small Djinni climbing up on to his lap, lovingly looking up at his face.

 

“Mizu here…” He patted the Djinni’s head in indication. “She found me, well I found her. She had been swimming about, and I unknowingly interrupted her game. I don’t remember too much in-between, only that I soon found myself at the shore of this continent. I recognized the area as where the Jupiter Lighthouse was and so here I am.”

 

Ivan took in the wanderer’s words in silence. Garet on the other hand did not… “Than how did you know we’d be here?!”

 

“You my boy can be heard miles away!” Alex retorted in a light manner.

 

Garet choked back a retort, a bit put off by the remark, but knew it was probably true, because it’s what the others often told him…

 

Alex continued. “I was only resting here, mulling over the past events, and had come to a conclusion, but I needed to test it.”

 

“On us?” Garet spat. Alex sighed and nodded.

 

“Why us though why not yourself?” Ivan couldn’t help but add. Alex stood, causing Garet to shift in anxious anticipation. Ivan was calm though.

 

“I am still somewhat wounded so was unsure; it was simply my luck you happened along when you did.” He said without a lick of remorse in his voice.

 

“Not to our luck, we could have died Alex!” Garet shouted.

 

Alex’s brows furrowed and he stood up. “I apologized I perhaps underestimated the fact that the Mars Adept would all but lose his Psynergy in the transgression!”

 

“W-wait what do you mean you know about that?!” Ivan seemed concerned now; he thought it was just because of Garet’s ring being affected by the lit Lighthouse…

 

“Yes strange isn’t it? I seem perfectly well here, but clearly your friend is not. Mind you I am not at my peak strength, but you must have surely noticed your increased stamina.” Alex motioned to Ivan who seemed perfectly fine now, his wound was no longer bothering him.

 

“Well… actually, yes.” Ivan was not willing to admit, but it was shocking to even himself.

 

 

Alex nodded reassuring the boy’s suspicions. “So, do you think it is happening to everyone else?”

 

Ivan wondered aloud. Alex took a step toward him and nodded. “It definitely seems to go with what the Legends speak of. I wanted to travel and find out if life has indeed prospered from our actions.”

 

Garet could no longer sit by and take this. “Wait! Hold on there you think we’re gunna help you after what you did?!”

 

Alex glared at the obstinate boy. The Mercury Adept took a deep breath to calm himself. He lowered down to one knee before the boys. “I deeply apologize for my past transgressions. I was consumed by the greed which came with Golden Sun… I was seen as undeserving and thusly punished, but now I seek to continue my original purpose to serve the world justice, peace, and prosperity; so I beg you, forgive my past actions.”

 

Ivan, Garet and Mizu’s mouths fell agape in utter shock and disbelief. Garet turned and looked to his wizard companion. Was he serious, just like that. Ivan gripped his hand to his chest as his thoughts struggled about the useless insecurities. Mizu, the small Mercury Djinni clearly had quarrel with the situation and spat bubbles at Alex, who simply sighed and petted her head.

 

“I forgive you.” Three heads shoot up in astonishment. Ivan swallowed and nodded. “I doesn’t matter to me what you have done in the past, as long as you are willing to better the future. I forgive you Alex.”

 

Alex nodded and stood, his small Djinni companion obviously not on the same page as she pouted and clung to Alex’s robes, flailing in tantrum. Garet narrowed his eyes in disgust.

 

“How can we trust him!?” Garet bellowed. Ivan shook his head and turned his back.

 

“Alex seems to understand what is going on better than we can, I am willing to forgive him for his past if he is willing to help us with the future.” Ivan started out, Garet with shock written on his face. The young wizard stopped both older Adepts look up at the youngest. “Plus I did not say, you had to forgive him, this is my choice.”

 

The young boy smiled to himself and left off to the outer chambers to wait for them both.

 

“Ivan?” Garet called in confusion. He looked to Alex with a dour look on his face.

 

He quickly turned to follow Ivan. Alex chuckled softly with a smile on his face, and followed Garet out, leaving the only one other than Garet in disagreement to the arrangement, Mizu, dangling off of Alex’s robes with a equally grim glare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XX Silent Travelers~


	20. Silent Travelers

_He laid there with his back against the sand. The Djinn were jumping with joy as they ran over to Isaac and Jenna. They latched to Isaac who was laughing with ticklish joy as his Djinn crawled all under his garments. He sighed with relief and closed his eyes._

“ _It’s warm.”_

_He chuckled to himself. Kindle sat in the sand by Isaac’s legs, Tinder curled up at his side. The two Djinn slept soundly._

 

 

“Jenna?” Isaac called as he followed her along from behind. After a short rest the two had once again began their journey to the Venus Lighthouse. Jenna had not spoken one word to Isaac since they continued their travels. Isaac was beginning to feel a slight insecure about his well-being.

 

Mold was perched on his shoulder looking equally unsettled by the Mars Adept’s blatant act of disregard. “Maybe she is still mad about earlier…”

 

Mold said into Isaac’s ear. The thought caused both to wince slightly.

 

 

 

 

~Earlier~

 

Jenna felt a throbbing pain in her head as she sat up. She was laying on something warm, it felt nice. She rubbed at her eyes in attempts to force away the drowsiness. She looked around; it had fallen into the late afternoon by the looks of the sun. She looked down, feeling herself shift unevenly against the surface she slept on. Below her laid Isaac. His eyes were closed and she felt tears come to her eyes and the bit of memory that had returned to her from the previous events.

 

“No…” She put her face into her hand and sobbed silently. Isaac stirred against the heavy feeling on his chest, whatever it was, was moving.

 

“Mmm… heavy.” He said in a drowsy tone as he opened his eyes, only to see Jenna sobbing.

 

“J-jenna? Are you okay?” He sat up only to meet her forehead as she turned to the sound of her name. The resounding thud of foreheads was me by two sharp hisses of pain from the Adepts.

 

“Isaac! You’re alright!” She fell over, embracing her companion. He chuckled and patted her back softly.

 

“Yea I’m okay.” He felt a bit strange, having Jenna so awkwardly positioned on top of him.

 

“I was so worried when that worm swallowed you!” She frantically cried.

 

“I’m sorry I worried you.” He apologized with a chuckle. Jenna raised a brow and released his neck from the hug. She sat up and looked at him.

 

“What is it?” She wondered tilting her head slightly.

 

“Do you think you can, stand please, the extra weight is a bit heavy.” He was still sore, and embarrassed to have her there.

 

Jenna immediately realized. Her face turned red as she jumped to her feet, smoothing out her skirt. Isaac stood to his feet as well, dusting out the sand from his pant legs with a vigorous shake.

 

Jenna looked up at him with a scowl ad pushed him back to the ground. “What do you mean I’m heavy!? After what I went through to kill that monster!!” The Mars adept was furious and stormed off toward the East.

 

 

 

~Present~

 

 

“Jenna, I am really sorry I didn’t mean anything by it…” Isaac tried to apologize but the stubborn Adept wasn’t having any of it. As they continued to walk the sand dunes soon became flat deserts, which soon became dry savannas. “Jenna please…”

 

His words were lost though as Jenna came to a sudden halt. This frightened Isaac for a moment, perhaps he had annoyed her? When she didn’t turn to rain wrath upon the young Adept his brows furrowed curiously.

 

“Jenna?” He walked over to her side, where she stood at the edge of a cliff, a downward path lead to a grassy area and open field. From the top of the cliff they could see Suhalla Gate.

 

“Isaac…” Jenna looked over to the young Venus Adept. A look of pure horror was painted on his sun-burned face.

 

“I..what.” Issac sputtered out.

 

Words were lost as the two Adepts stared across the Lalivero Meadows. Where the Venus Lighthouse once stood now lay a massive crater filled with water. Jenna felt her legs weaken as she fell to her knees in her shock.

 

“How could this happen?” Jenna sunk her shoulders forward. Isaac shook his head.

 

“No.” He said looking frantically along the beaten trail. Jenna looked up at her distraught companion.

 

“It can’t be.” Before Jenna could speak Tinder puffed and climbed up onto her right shoulder.

 

“Something is wrong.” Issac could feel it, but what was it?

 

He frowned as Tinder sat on Jenna’s left shoulder. Jenna and Isaac look over to the small Djinni.

 

“Over there!” Mold peeped as he turned to face across the meadows to where Lalivero stood.

 

Isaac narrowed his eyes in attempts to clear his vision and further pull the city into view. “Something, is out of place.” He said, still unsure of what it was.

 

“Babi’s Lighthouse!!” Jenna called out suddenly.

 

Isaac blinked at Jenna’s observation. “You’re right! It’s massive now!”

 

There seems to have been construction on Babi’s Lighthouse. It now extended off into the ocean and was much taller than they had remembered it.

 

“Come on Jenna we have to find a way there.” He had to find out what was going on. There was just no way, right?

 

“How? It’s no use that crater completely blocks off Lalivero from the desert path now.” Jenna recalled.

 

Isaac nodded and pointed off across the cliff tops. “If we climb across here we should be able to make it to Lalivero.”

 

“But there are still the rivers to cross.” She said as she stood, brushing back the hair from her eyes. He nodded and jumped across a small gap in the cliff and turned to face her.

 

“I have an idea, but I’ll need your help.” He wanted her to trust him.

 

She looked across the gap, than to Isaac. He had that look on his face again: so full of confidence. Jenna nodded and leapt across. She stumbled a bit, Isaac catching her miss-step. She looked up to him, a blush plastered on her face.

 

“Ready?” Isaac smiled as she stood on her own again.

 

She nodded. “Right than!”

 

He turned and began to trek across the sheer cliffs.

 

It was a very long trip that took the two until nightfall to complete. Having made their way to the southern cliff faces, out looking Lalivero.

 

Issac prepared his spirit. “Ready Jenna?”

 

Jenna was handling the Djinn around her clothing, placing them in specific areas near her arms and torso.

 

She nodded in confirmation. “Ready Isaac.”

 

Isaac stood over the edge of the cliff and held out his hands. Jenna placed her hands on his shoulders and the two began to concentrate Psynergy.

 

“Together we call out to you.” Isaac and Jenna spoke in unison. Fever sat on Jenna’s shoulder in deep concentration, and Mold sat on Isaac’s shoulder in meditation. “From the flames of the earth come crashing down.”

 

The Psynergy flared up around their feet. The power of Mars and Venus swirled together in unity and spread out and around, raising into the air.

 

“Strike Zagan! We beseech thee!”

 

An explosion of earth and fire erupts from the surrounding cliffs. The mighty Minotaur warrior, with blazing red fur and skin as dark as earth, charged with a steel axe toward Isaac and Jenna from behind. Kicking off the cliff face Zagan leapt into the sky and began to drop. Using his heavy form he forced his Axe into the cliff edge. With an explosion of earth and fire Zagan vanished.

 

All was silent.

 

Suddenly the rock face splits. The destroyed piece of rock face collapses from its mother stone down into the river. The stalactite hits the river, forcing a wave of fresh water to splash out into the meadows. When the water settles the stone now sits betwixt the shores.

 

Isaac looks back to Jenna and nods. He jumps off the cliff face haphazardly, and slides against his soles down the edge of the crag. Jenna soon follows down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXI The Heart’s Silent Wish~


	21. The Heart’s Silent Wish

_I couldn’t feel my legs. Why was I so scared? I’ve taken on much worse, but something wasn’t right with this dragon, just like the one in the sewers… was it?_

 

The dragon snaps forward at Felix’s head. Acting quickly Felix rolls forward and out of the door. The dragon roars and gives chase, but its wide girth becomes lodged between the frames, it seems that its extensive gorging has caused it to expand. Felix scoffed at the irony of his luck, only because the beast has killed and fed was why he able to escape it. Grabbing the Gaia blade off his boot scabbard he staggered to his feet and ran off along the hall. He looked around unsure where to go.

 

He felt a strange presence and walked toward the ground floor that the balcony overlooked. Down below he could see the young woman. She lifted her hand to him and turned to run down a secluded corridor.

 

Felix could hear the dragon struggling to break free of the frame, the awful cracking sounds the marble made alerted him that the beast has almost succeeded. With one fluid motion he launched himself from the balcony to the ground floor and took off running.

 

“Where are you taking me?” He called to the girl as she ran down the corridor, him close at heel. “Please who are you!?”

 

She vanishes around a corner; Felix quickly dives across as the dragon runs past the corridor, oblivious to their actual location. Felix sat with his back against the wall, the Gaia blade tightly gripped in his hand. He looked over. The Lumerian girl sat kneeled over something. Felix took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. He walks over to the girl.

 

“Hey are you—“ He looks over to what the girl was staring at.It was a body. It looked identical to the woman, but she wore blue clothing and not white. Felix furrowed his brows, than knelt down beside her as he realized. “You escaped the room didn’t you?”

 

The woman nods and wipes her eyes at the tears that could no longer fall. Felix looked around, it was a dead end: a blood trail, which was now dry, lead from the corner to where the woman now lay dead. There didn’t seem to be anything in significance.

 

Felix leaned over and rolled her body so she lay in a more respectful position. In her arms she was gripping a small box. He removed the box and sat it between him and the spirit. He folded her arms and looked to the specter.

 

She smiled and nodded to him, thankful he was taking care of her body. She placed her hand on the box and looked up to him.

 

“You were protecting this?” He placed his hand over hers. His gloved fingers grazed a strange hole. Tilting the box slightly he could see it was a key hole. “You mean…?”

 

She nodded and he reached into his pocket, removing the small key he retrieved earlier. Inside the box was a tablet.

 

Djinn POV

 

 

“What did you do?” Geode demanded as he glared down at the four pixies, who were now bound with flower-stem ropes.

 

“We found a summoning rock and released the beast inside to play with the humans!” King Puck chuckled. Geode glowered.

 

“Fool! Humans cannot play with summonings! They cannot speak a summon’s language without our help!” Iron angrily squeaked.

 

“So?” Puck grinned. The Djinn looked to each other and nodded, than looked back to the Pixies.

 

“W-what are you doing?! No!” The Pixies shouted in agony.

 

 

Normal POV

 

 

“It’s a Summon Tablet, but…” Felix lifted up to examine it. The words usually etched in the stone were gone. “Was it released? Is it the dragon?”

 

He looked to the girl who nodded, confirming his suspicions. “So you were trying to get it back in, who released it in the first place? Was it King Hydros?”

 

She shook her head and stood up. Felix stood as well and looked to her. She points. Following her gaze he sees the Dragon sniffing around the dark corridors they currently occupy.

 

“What will we do--?” He turns to face her, only to see she is no longer there. He swallows and glances around the corner. “Alright. I will reseal it.”

 

He clutched the tablet against his chest and leaned his back against the wall. His grip tightened around the Gaia blade as he waited until the dragon was in the proper position.

 

“I’ll put them at rest, as you wish it so.” Felix drops off the wall and runs out of the corner toward the dragon, whose back was now to the corridor, and it sniffing around the outer walls.

 

Felix skids to a halt and slams the tablet flat against the ground. The sound shocks the beast and he whips around. “By the power of the Earth I recall your strength Beast! Your negative intent is no longer welcomed here!”

 

The dragon roared and lunged for Felix. A bright light explodes from underneath the beast. Its front claw lands against the stone. It cries out as its body is forcibly pulled back into the tablet.

 

The tablet crackled with a dark energy,

 

Felix hisses in pain as his hands are burned by the stone piece. “It’s cursed!”

 

He removes his scarf and binds it around the dark tome. Replacing the Gaia blade into its scabbard he pulls himself to his feet, with the tome in arm.

 

“There … huh?” He looks up. He could hear a faint sound.

 

‘Help! Please someone!’

 

 

Felix looked around. There was a room in the corridor that’s door had fallen off the hinges. Felix leaned over and placed his ear on the door. The voices became clearer.

 

“Hello?! We hear someone speaking! Please, if you are out there help us!”

 

Felix clutched the wrapped tablet to his chest and lined his shoulder up with the door. With a forceful thrust his slammed against the door. It did not budge. He walked back a few steps.

 

“Hyaa!” He forced himself off the ground, landing all of his weight against the door. There was a sickening snap as the door splintered and Felix fell with the obstruction. Having had closed his eyes in the fall, and slowly looked up, greeted by numerous blue-haired, aqua-eyed Lumerians.

 

Felix sat, with the wrapped tablet between his legs as a few Lumerian woman bandaged up his arm and wrist wounds.

 

“Felix we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. How ever did you find us here? Were you not along on your journey?”

 

Felix winced as the gauze was tightly wrapped. He looked up to the older Lumerian. “I was brought here.”

 

“Brought?” He repeated. “By whom?”

 

Felix looked down to the tablet. “A spirit.”

 

The Lumerians looked to each other in confusion.

 

 

Felix led them to the girl’s body. Felix felt perhaps it was a bad idea to tell them. They probably thought he was crazy. The older Lumerian placed his hand on Felix’s shoulder. The young man looks up.

 

“She was always a strong girl. I’m sure perhaps she did bring you here in time of our plight. We thank you for listening to her.”

 

Felix nodded.

 

“Come, we will collected the deceased, and care for the wounded. You need to rest, you must have been through quite an ordeal.”

 

Felix opened his mouth to speak but felt something tug at his pant legs. He looks down to see his four missing Djinn companions as the crawl up their human friend.

 

He smiled. “Thank you. I think we all can use rest…” The Djinn had already crawled their way into his pants pocket and fallen asleep.

 

That night Felix lies awake. Lying at his side was the wrapped tablet. He needed to figure out something to do with it. It was cursed and he couldn’t touch it, nor release the beast without terrible consequence.

 

“Maybe Mia will know what to do with it.” Felix’s head lifts up slightly, where Geode sat on his chest, gazing at him with his sleepy gaze.“You should rest little one.”

 

He sits up, the small Venus Djinni rolling backwards. Felix cups his hands together to catch his small friend.

 

Geode yawns and stretches out. “Mia could break the curse… handy.” He rumbled deeply as he slowly fell asleep in Felix’s hands. Felix smiled and lay back down, placing the Djinni onto the pillow beside his head. The Venus Djinni curls up against Felix’s long brown hair.

 

“Mia hmm… she was able to release the other troublesome tomes, but first I need to return to Prox. The tome can wait.”

 

Felix slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXII Contigo, The Final Frontier?~


	22. Contingo, The Final Frontier?

_**Garet called in confusion. He looked to Alex with a dour look on his face. He quickly turned to follow Ivan. Alex chuckled softly with a smile on his face, and followed Garet out, leaving the only one other than Garet in disagreement to the arrangement, Mizu, dangling off of Alex’s robes with a equally grim glare** _ _._

 

It was now the dead of night as Ivan, Garet and their new travel-mate Alex, made their way across Atteka. The night was bustling with the gentle melodies of crickets and night birds. Ivan was quiet, walking ahead of the group, his mind currently on the task of considering their next move. Everything seemed well and good in the Lighthouse, but he was more concerned with the words he had just previously shared with Alex.

 

Were the lighthouses really affecting Psynergy? Had they succeeded? Garet and Alex walked behind the young wizard, the older warrior clearly uneasy being near the Water Adept. He did not trust Alex meant any of the things he had said. It was too easy, too convenient.

 

“You know, know matter how hard you stare at me you cannot read my thoughts.” Alex said blandly as he pushed across the tall wild grasses of Atteka. Garet gruffly pushed passed him and moved ahead.

 

“But I can…” Ivan thought as he glanced back at the two.

 

Alex looked to Ivan. “Is something wrong?” Ivan’s jade eyes are caught in the gaze of Alex’s aquamarine stare. The young wizard blushed and turned away. He shook his head. Alex laughed softly.

 

“You know that laugh is starting to really creep me out!” Garet scowled at the Water Adept, who seemed to be paying no mind to the hot-headed Mercury Adept. Ivan sighed heavily. It was going to be a long trip.

 

 

The trio finally made it to the village of Contigo.

 

Garet doubles over, leaning his weight on his knees. “Finally!”

 

Ivan chuckles at his friend’s response to entering the sleepy village.

 

“Ivan!” A woman’s voice softly called across, catching the attention of the three adventurers.

 

“Hama-nee-chan!” Ivan responded as Lady Hama walked over to him with open arms. She embraced the young Jupiter Adept tightly and pressed her face against his blonde hair in adoration. Ivan couldn’t help but blush as he weakly struggled against her loving hold. She released the red-faced boy and smiled. He looked down and grinned.

 

“It’s going to be a time before I get used to that.” The young Jupiter Adept laughed.

 

Hama laughed with her melodic voice and held out her hand. “Please come Ivan, you and your friends look tired, I am sure you had such a trial at the Lighthouse, please follow me.”

 

“How did you…?” Ivan stammered as Garet and Alex looked up to the older Adept who smiled fondly to the group.

 

“Now, now there will be time for talk when we are settled.” Hama turned and left into the central area of the village.

 

“Yo!” A familiar voice called from the distance. Ivan, Garet, and Alex stopped and turned to the voices. Feizhi and Hsu came running up to the trio.

 

“Hey you guys!” Garet loudly greeted as Hsu and Garet hugged in greeting, laughing.

 

“Ivan, Garet it’s so good to see you!” Feizhi ran up to Ivan and took his hands into hers.

 

“It’s been so long since we last saw each other!” The young, pink-haired girl blushed in her excitement. She goes to speak but halts mid breath as she looks over to Alex. “Oh! I’m sorry you have a new companion.”

 

“O-oh, this is Alex.” Ivan chuckled nervously. Feizhi goes over to the older Adept and takes his hands.

 

“It is nice to meet you. I am Feizhi, apprentice to Hama-sensei.”

 

Alex gave a charming smile and nodded. “I am Alex. I have known Ivan for a while now, but only recently have I been traveling with him.”

 

“Oh? You must be close than! Welcome to Contigo.” Feizhi smiled.

 

Alex smiled broadly, causing Feizhi to blush more. Garet and Hsu had their arms wrapped around the others neck, grinning almost manically.

 

“Feizhi, Hsu what are you doing here, I thought you were training in Xian?” Ivan asked, looking toward the smiling pink-haired monk.

 

“It’s great! We came here to further our training with Master Hama!” Hsu laughed out, grinning at his partner-in-crime.

 

“That’s great!” Garet congratulated. Feizhi rolled her eyes and turned to Ivan.

 

“I am so glad it came true though!” Feizhi gushed as she sighed deeply.

 

“What came true?” Ivan furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“She had a vision that you would come with two others.” Hsu explained.

 

“I was so worried.” Feizhi admitted turning to the young adept. “I thought perhaps something terrible happened to all of you, where is everyone else?”

 

“Oh well we’re going to go talk with Hama-nee-chan about that if you want everything explained.” Ivan smiled.

 

“Alright, Hsu and I will escort you along than.” Feizhi offered.

 

“That would be great!” Ivan replied happily.

 

 

After settling down in the village, Ivan and the rest of the group gathered in the center of the village where Hama sat with Feizhi and Hsu at either side, listening to his tale.

 

“Everyone has taken a certain point to inspect, so far I have found nothing wrong with the Lighthouse being lit.” Ivan finished explaining.

 

“I see.” Hama glanced over to Alex who looked away, a slight scowl barely present on his smooth expression.

 

“But, Hama-nee-chan, I was wondering, how did you know we were at the lighthouse? Did you see it in a vision?” Ivan wondered. Hama laughed, catching the young adept off-guard.

 

“Oh, no Ivan. You see that creature that this **young** man… took advantage of was the Guardian of the Lighthouse. At first when I felt the energy shift I almost mistook his Psynergy for yours.” The older woman explained.

 

“His Psynergy, for mine? You can tell Psynergy apart?” Garet questioned.

 

Hama nods, a bright smile across her face. “I am rather impressed that even within the Lighthouse this young water adept could still hold his strength.”

 

“Wait,” Ivan interjected. “You mean you know it too Hama-nee-chan, about the Lighthouse?”

 

“Well of course. I am a Jupiter Adept as well. My powers are affected as well.” She responded bluntly.

 

Ivan sat back on his feet and furrowed his brow in thought.

 

“Is that why I lost so much strength?” Garet questioned as he sat cross-legged in the grass.

 

“Yes, you see because when an Adept of a misaligned relationship nears a lit Lighthouse, it seems that those Adepts are sapped of much of their energy.” Hama clearly explained.

 

Garet furrowed his brow.

 

“So basically, because Garet is a Mars Adept and I am a Jupiter Adept, he was weakened?” Ivan clarified. Hama nods.

 

“Than why wasn’t Alex affected?” Garet questioned in an annoyed tone.

 

“He seems to hold a great deal of power, which is the reason I mistook his signature in the Lighthouse for yours.”

 

“Because he wouldn’t have been so strong if it was a normal circumstance, right?” Ivan queried.

 

“Correct.” Hama assured him, as she stood. “Now come, enough. You all clearly had a very trying day, and are in need of rest.”

 

Without argument the three Adepts were lead off by the motherly woman. The group took lodgings at the inn. Hama was up late into the night, contemplating the events of the past few weeks.

 

“Nee-chan?” Ivan whispered.

 

Hama was startled from her thoughts by the soft voice of Ivan. “What are you doing still up Ivan?”

 

The young adept walks over and stands at his sister’s side. “What are we going to do now?” He looked up at her with his jade eyes, against the starry night they seemd to glow brighter.

 

Hama couldn’t help but smile at his innocent face. “Such a silly question Ivan. It seems the live of an adventurer has taken hold of you.”

 

He blushed and looked down to the ground. Hama puts her arm around his shoulder and leans him closer to her. She lays her cheek atop his head.

 

“Okaeri Ivan.” She whispered to him.

 

“Tadaima nee-chan.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXIII The Fifth Lighthouse~


	23. The Fifth Lighthouse

 

Isaac and Jenna made their way toward Lalivero. They were very shocked, as the climbed over the final hill, and saw Lalivero in the horizon. The small village was nothing more than smoke and ruins.

 

“What happened?” Jenna gasped as she took a step forward, still completely disbelieving in what she sees in front of her. Isaac shook his head. What had happened to the small village, as this because of the lighthouse? Was this their fault?

 

The pair made their way toward the ruins.

 

The village was in utter destitute. There was no sign of any life in the whole of the village. Buildings collapsed, homes abandoned and taken over by families of vermin.

 

“We were only just here…” Jenna said in awe of the morbid destruction. “At least it felt that way…”

 

Isaac said as he ran his hand along the sandy, dust covered remains of edifice.

 

“Isaac, look.” Jenna tugged at the adventurer’s hand and pointed up toward Babi’s lighthouse.

 

The Lighthouse stood to the sky, and much of the base of the structure has been built out into the sea.

 

“I thought with Babi gone they would end construction here…but there isn’t anyone here. What’s going on?” Isaac tried to make sense of the situation.

 

The Lighthouse looked in perfect condition but the rest of the village was in shambles. The two adventurers made their way toward inauspicious structure. The red hued building was decorated with azure stained marble arches. The tiled floors of the inner sanctum were painstakingly painted by hand, small, repetitive designs of flowers and animals.

 

The two made their way through the hollow structure; nothing lay inside the lighthouse but very imposing hanging flame-lamps. The two made their way to the back of the lighthouse where a crimson-red wooden piers lead toward a secondary structure that sat on the water’s surface. The door leading into the structure was sealed shut.

 

“Huh?” Isaac placed his palm on the door and pushed a bit, but only met resistance.

 

Jenna, on the other hand, was inspecting the water’s surface, for any evidence of additional structure.

 

She glanced down onto the clear surface of liquid, staring at her reflection. The water bubbles.

 

“?”

 

The young girl kneels down and looks past her reflection. With some concentration she was able to see something under the water’s surface.

 

“Isaac! Look!” Isaac looked to his friend curiously.

 

He walked over and knelt down by her side. Down in the water they could see that the structure above water actually lead down, underwater. It went very deep, than suddenly cut off into a strange dome which is partially built against the lakebed.

 

Isaac stood and looked to the door. He folded up his sleeves and moved back.

 

“Isaac…?” Jenna looked up as Isaac positioned himself. She realizes his plan, and before she could protest Isaac charges the door.

 

 

**BAM**

 

 

Jenna walks over to Isaac and looks down at the boy, who was currently lying on his back on the wooden pier.

 

“Ow…” He groaned.

 

“How about I give it a try?” Jenna fought back a giggle at the sight.

 

Isaac nodded to her request as he sat up, rubbing at his shoulder.

 

She walked over to the door and stretched her arms out. “Might wanna move back a bit.” She gently warned.

 

Isaac took the girl’s advice and walked a few steps back, away from her and the door. Jenna placed her palms flat on the door. She closed her eyes in concentration. As she did a heavy, unstable, amount of Psynergy formed, pressing against the door. The energy grew, and grew. Suddenly

 

 

**BAM**

 

Jenna was thrown back into Isaac. Isaac grunted in pain as the girl was slammed into him. Both managed to get to their feet. The door was in pieces.

 

“There…” Jenna said, triumphantly, as she dusted her hands off.

 

Isaac chuckled and motioned. “Ladies first?”

 

Jenna laughed. Isaac and Jenna walked into the structure. The room was a pure white color. The sounds of dripping water could be heard. It was an oval shaped room; in the center was a hole. The two walked over to the hole and peered down. There was a ladder attached to the wall of a well that seemed lead down a blue, glowing cavity.

 

“You think this leads down to that structure we saw outside?” Jenna asked, looking over to Isaac, who was already climbing out onto the ladder.

 

“Only one way to find out.” He stated assuredly.

 

As the two Adepts made their way down the later, the glowing blue light grew brighter, and the sound of water, stronger. Soon they could see what appeared to be the bottom. When the two landed they were in a room surrounded by glass. The clear blue water of the sea surrounded them. Exotic fish and dolphin swam around what seemed to be a mirror into another world.

 

“Amazing…” Jenna placed her palms on the window as Isaac looked around for another way out.

 

He ran his hands along the white walls, and soon found the cracks of a doorway. Being careful, he placed his ear to the wall. He could hear the hollow blowing of wind. Looking at the space, he pressed his hand to the wall and pushed.

 

The door pushed out with ease.

 

“Jenna…” Issac drawled out slowly.

 

Jenna turned around to the sound of her name. Past the door sat a passageway made of glass. “This is amazing Isaac…”

 

Isaac could only nod as they walked along the tube which sat at the bottom of the sea. The passage went on and on, for what felt like hours. They didn’t know how long they had been walking, being surrounded by only blue water, but they were sure they were far as the sea creatures shifted into more familiar ocean beasts such as deep-water turtles and Fishmen.

 

The two soon came to another door. This door also opened easily, and inside was again an empty, circular room with a ladder that lead up, but only a short distance.

 

The two climbed up, and sat, dumbstruck.

 

“Isaac, is this…” Was all Jenna could say.

 

Isaac couldn’t believe his eyes. All around were the familiar Goddess statues of the Venus Lighthouse, but instead of an empty, monster-filled space, was a busy, people-filled community. Traders, merchants, men and woman, attended children.

 

“What’s going on?! Isn’t this the Lighthouse? Did we even leave the ocea…” Before Jenna could finish her sentence, her head was redirected b Isaac toward the glass covered windows. They were clearly still underwater, but, how…?

 

“Isaac! It is good to see you are well…” A familiar voice called to them. Isaac and Jenna turn to see Faran.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXIV Alchemy~


	24. Alchemy

Faran brought Isaac and Jenna to a teahouse stall. One of the teahouse workers brought out a steaming pot of chai for the group. Bowing his head, Isaac takes the generous offer. Jenna smiles and nods her head.

 

“I am assuming you saw the smoke and sand outside.” Faran spoke as the two young adventurers took a sip of their tea. Isaac nodded and set his cup down. Mold sat on the table by the cup, playing with the tea spoon.

 

“Yes. What happened? It looks awful up there.” Isaac asked as he looked over to Jenna, who was watching him over the rim of her cup.

 

Faran set his cup down and sighed. “It was terrible. After Babi was gone, we continued construction on the Lighthouse, because we thought it might one day serve to be a wonderful gift for the city. You saw down below, the beautiful waters.”

 

Jenna and Isaac nodded. “So than what happened to the city?” Jenna asked as she set her cup down. Fever sat in her lap, licking a cube of sugar he had obtained.

 

“Well, we had retreated to Babi’s lighthouse when the flood hit…” Faran began.

 

“A flood?” Isaac interrupted the elder.

 

“Yes, a quake erupted and the Venus Lighthouse was swallowed by the sea. The village flooded.” He finished.

 

The two adventurers looked down in shame.

 

“Oh don’t worry… you are not to blame, you were only doing what you thought was right, plus no one was hurt, that is until the monster came.” Faran really had a way with words, and a failure to understand urgency.

 

“Monster?” Isaac looked up and furrowed his brows in a similar manner to Mold. Faran nodded.

 

“A frightening Manticore with red fur and black wings attacked the village. It was razed to the ground by the beast’s flames. Many of us retreated to the safety of Babi’s Lighthouse, but the beast was relentless. Eventually we were forced deeper into the tunnels.” He calmly explained to Issac.

 

Jenna shook her head at Faran’s words. “But how is it that thee tunnels connect to the Lighthouse?”

 

Faran nodded, acknowledging the girl’s question. “Well it seems when the Venus Lighthouse was swallowed up, it ended up crushing against the underwater tunnels, by some miracle there wasn’t so much damage that the structures didn’t collapse, but as you can hear from the dripping we still have to seal much of the damage that was procured.”

 

“I see, but, Faran-san, what happened to the Manticore.” Faran took a sip of his chai. After a moment he set the cup down and sighed.

 

“Well you see that is some of the problem. It seems the beast followed us in here, but we managed to trap it in the lower chambers, but its thrashing is still creating problems. The cracks we seal up continue to break, soon we’ll be drowned.” He stated with focus.

 

“But why don’t you just go back up?” Jenna queried, looking to the old man.

 

Faran laughed.“Well the door had gotten sealed, possibly from the water damage and calcification; I was quiet shocked to see you to say the least, which means you found a way in.”

 

“Yes we opened the sealed door.” Isaac replied looking down to Mold who had taken liberties with the adventurer’s tea.

 

Faran stretched out his neck and sighed. “Well than we should get moving. Honestly we were all prepared for the worst.”

 

“Wait what do you mean?” Jenna stood, looking over to old Faran as he pushed to his feet. “Well, if we couldn’t get the door open, and we couldn’t keep the damaged repaired… we would have run out of food eventually.”

 

Isaac crossed his arms over his chest in deep thought. Faran smiled.

 

“Don’t worry yourselves too much. I’ll go inform everyone and we shall return to the surface. In the end, you saved us.” Faran smiled and headed off, leaving the two behind at the table.

 

Jenna sat back down and looked to Isaac with a worried look. “Such a mess we’ve made, is Alchemy really worth all this Isaac?”

 

“I don’t know Jenna; so far I haven’t seen any changes. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe all of it was a mistake…” Issac felt responsible for everything.

 

Jenna and Isaac sat at the table, dejected expressions highlighting on their faces. Mold and Fever looked up at their partners.

 

Suddenly the Lighthouse began to quake.

 

Screaming throngs off people began to flee from the farther ends of the lighthouse as a monstrous beast tore through the marble structure.

 

Jenna and Isaac leapt from their seats, unsheathing their blades. The people ran toward the Adepts as the Manticore forced its way through, throwing people out of its way and crushing them.

 

“Fever!”

 

“Mold!”

 

Isaac and Jenna leapt into the crowd and ran toward the beast. Isaac strikes the beast across the chest with the Sol Blade, its claws are fiercely deflected by the strength of Isaac and Mold. As the Manticore staggers back, Jenna drops from above and cuts across its face, Fever releasing a massive explosion of fire, disorienting the beast momentarily.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

Isaac commanded as Jenna landed. The girl nods and races off, followed by the young adventurer. The Manticore huffed out a heavy break, breaking the delusion.

 

Jenna cursed the beast as she ran up by Iaac’s side. “My Psynergy is still not at 100%!” She complained.

 

“There’s nothing we can do right now!” Isaac stopped and turned to face the beast with the Sol blade in hand. “We have to hold it back until everyone can get out!”

 

Jenna halted and stood by Isaac’s side. She held the Masamune out in one hand and sneered at the Manticore as it charged them.

 

Ahead Faran watched as everyone raced toward the exiting tunnels. “Where is Isaac and Jenna?!” Faran called.

 

“They’re fighting back the beast!” A villager called.

 

“Curses! You lead everyone out I’ll go back for them!” Faran had no reason not to care for their safety!

 

“But Elder Faran…!” The villager sought to complain.

 

“Don’t worry about me, go!” Faran responded.

 

The villager seemed to have no choice, and nodded.

 

 

“Come on ugly!” Jenna taunted the already infuriated Manticore. The beast stood to face them and roared out.

 

“ **How dare a pup use such tone with one such as I! I am the Great Guardian of the Lighthouse! You dare take such manner with me after what you have done?! Fools! I will test your worth! If you survive perhaps you will be met with a final test!”**

 

The enraged beast roared as it spread out its wings and clawed against the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXV Bloody Trail~


	25. Bloody Trail

“ _ **How dare a pup use such tone with one such as I! I am the Great Guardian of the Lighthouse! You dare take such manner with me after what you have done?! Fools! I will test your worth! If you survive perhaps you will be met with a final test!”**_

_The enraged beast roared as it spread out its wings and clawed against the ground._

 

Felix and Jenna charged the Manticore. The Manticore raises to its hind legs and slams its claws into the ground.

 

“Kueiku Sufuia!” The Manticore roared as the ground began to tremble, ripping the force of earth across the two adventurers. Jenna is thrown back.

 

“Jenna!” Isaac landed against the Manticore and cut across his chest. The Lighthouse shook with fervor as the massive beast roared and rained down a mighty Guarding Aura. The Manticore head butts Felix, sending him into a column.

 

“Supaia!” The Manticore slams his claw against the ground, spires of marble fall from the stone ceiling and rain down onto the Heroes. Jenna attempts to roll out of the way, but her cape is caught by the falling stone, thrusting her back against the spire of clay.

 

Felix pushed himself to his feet, only to have the Manticore’s tail stab into his stomach, injecting deadly venom into his system. Felix screamed in pain. Jenna pushed to her feet, ripping through her cape.

 

“Jenna!” Fever called as he crawled into her shirt.

 

“ **Summon us.”**

 

She heard a voice vibrate in her mind. She looked down to the Masamune. It was glowing with a warm energy. “You’re…”

 

“ **You and Felix are one. This is the Lighthouse of the Earth, and you are the flame of the Heavens. Release us and all of your strength. This is your reward for your loyalty to the Land, and to your friends.”**

 

Fever climbed onto her shoulder and looked over to her. The Manticore ripped out his tail and threw Felix across the Lighthouse, his body rolling against the ground. The Young Earth Adept pushed up his knees, groaning in pain.

 

“Jenna you can do it, we’re all here.” Fever pushed.

 

The young Mars Adept nodded and gripped the Masamune’s hilt. She could feel as the Djinn crawled against her clothing. She pulled the Masamune from her scabbard. The Manticore turned to face the young Adept.

 

“ **Foolish Pup you dare attempt to fight against me? Do you have the power to stop me if this Earth Adept does not? You are weak Mars Adept.”**

 

Jenna narrowed her eyes and held out the blade. A surge of Psynergy began flowing into the blade.

 

“Mars and Venus always stand side by side…” Jenna called out as she charged the Manticore. The beast laughed and charged the young girl. “I call out to the Earth and Fiery Stars in Heaven! Raise up Masamune!”

 

The Masamune’s energy reached its limit. As the blade slashed against the air, from it exploded a Roar of power as three fire-blue ethereal dragons ripped from the blade and cut through the body of the Guardian Beast.

 

Isaac managed to push himself to his feet. The young Adept pressed his hands to his chest.

 

“Kyua Raito…” Isaac whispered as the energy of the Lighthouse surrounded him and healed some of his wounds. He unsheathed the Sol Blade and looked up as the Raising Dragons ripped through the Manticore.

 

“ **Haha fools …”** The Manticore grunted holding his chest. “ **Do you think I, Guardian Mantikoa, could be defeated so easily?”**

 

Jenna sneered and held out the Masamune. “Alone I can’t…”

 

Isaac walked up behind Mantikoa holding tight to the Sol Blade and stepping up toward the Guardian. “But together we are unstoppable.”

 

Mantikoa looked behind him, glancing carefully at both Adept.s His expression shifts as he realizes the Psynergy shift between them.

 

“By the Power of Mars.” Jenna took a step toward Mantikoa, her Psynergy rippling out.

 

“By the Power of Venus.” Isaac took a step forward, his Psynergy pouring out toward Jenna.

 

“ **No!”** Mantikoa shouts slashing his claw toward Isaac, who leaps up, away from his claw and slashes the Sol Blade across his chest.

 

Mantikoa whips his tail back at Jenna who jumps and runs up his back and jumps off his head. Isaac jumps back, Jenna dropping landing in front of the Adept, facing him.

 

“From the flaming Depths of the Earth, together we call out to you. Rise Haures and purify the Land with your Judgment!” The Adepts called in Unison.

 

The ground began to shake. Faran runs up, and can see in the distance, the two adepts. His mouths falls open in shock as he witnesses the Summoning.

 

The Black Summoning Circle appears beneath Mantikoa’s feet, sealing the beast to his place; the Guardian roars out and fights against the seal. At the edge of the seal, a blue claw raises from the earth. Pulling itself out, the hulking blue, form of Haures lets out a furious roar. Down his back his long mane of fiery red hair dances along the surplus of Psynergy rippling off the beast. Claws digging into the earth he crouches down and howls triumphantly, before the battle ends. Haures vanishes. The eye unseeing as his speed is unmatched to any creature to walk the lands. He charges at Mantikoa, sealed at the center of the circle. The Summoned guardian kicks off the ground and leaps into the air. Its massive claws cut against Mantikoa’s body, ripping against his corporal form. As suddenly as Haures appeared, it vanishes in the blink of an eye, returning from whence he came.

 

Mantikoa howls in pain as his body rips apart into the opposing plane of existence. He hunches over as bit by bit his body dematerializes.

 

“ **So you have…proven your worth Adepts, but this is not the final test. The final test lies where the last Light does.”** Mantikoa vanishes, and Isaac collapses into Jenna’s arms, the poison pushing into his veins at a faster rate from the over-exertion

 

“Isaac…” Jenna whispered.

 

“Jenna!” Faran called from the distance. The young adept looks up to the older man. Jenna shifted, pulling Isaac onto her back with the help of their smaller companions. Jenna makes her way to Faran.

 

As the two enter the tunnel, the walls of the Lighthouse crack, and crumble. Water slowly begins to fill the room. Sudden the wall crumbles completely, a rush of water now pouring into the already unstable chambers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXVI A Return to the End~


	26. A Return to the End

Felix’s POV

 

 

It took me many days, but I have finally managed to return to Prox, although as I stand here facing the Lighthouse that ended our Journey, I begin to wonder what it all really meant.

 

 

Ivan’s POV

 

I could see it from here. Prox’s shore was only a few miles away now. I stood at the ship’s bow, content to let Alex steer the old ship. I was very relieved when Garet finally accepted our new companion. I reach down into my shirt and pull out the small feather-shaped pendant Hama-nee-sama gave to me. She said it would bring me luck I promised to visit again when I checked the last Lighthouse.

 

We had decided to come here after a long talk one night. I was shocked to learn of Alex’s past, but ultimately I think his past is what allowed Garet to finally accept his presence.

 

 

Jenna’s POV

 

 

I wonder how everyone is doing…

 

It has been a month or so now. Isaac has finally recovered from the Venom. I stayed every moment at his bedside. I learned something important in the past week. There was news of large monsters attacking the Lighthouses in a similar manner in which we were attacked.

 

I hope everyone was alright.

 

Mantikoa spoke of a test. Were the others tested in the same way? If so did they pass them?

 

No, of course they did… they promised to be alright… you promised to come home Aniki… Felix you promised.

 

It has been a number of days since we escaped the flooded Lighthouse. The people of Lalivero managed to rebuild the city with out help, but something still seems off, many sandstorms have been coming from the desert, sending storms of sand and dust into the city.

 

I could feel Isaac stirring beside me. He felt his arm wrap around my waist. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.

 

He told me…

 

Isaac’s POV

 

I thought I would die.

 

That Venom did terrible things to me. For days on end it felt like something was burning through my chest. A fire I could not describe properly.

 

Before I died… before I faded away I had to tell Jenna the truth.

 

“I’ve always loved you.”

 

I had admitted before blacking out. I somehow awoke from my euphoric state, and there she was—by my side, as always.

 

 

Sheba’s POV

 

“There are Four Guardians.”

 

Mia’s father told us. Four. That could very well mean the others are in danger. Felix was alone; we couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to our friend. As soon as we could prepare, Mia and I headed out.

 

Mia and I have been traveling for weeks. It has become clear to us that everything would be alright. Aside from the average level of pest and wild animal, there were no monsters to be seen. The fields were abundant with grasses and wild foods, we’ve even heard of the development of new means of travel spread by the rediscovery of Alchemy.

 

We could not afford to be late… Felix could not face this alone. If what Mia’s father told us was true…

 

 

Normal POV

 

 

“ **Ho ho ho… they are coming…”**

 

“ **Yes, this is good, this is indeed well.”**

 

“Felix!” His name was called.

 

The trembling adventurer turned to face the voice which called, it was Ivan. The younger Adept bounded across the snow, leaping with each step, only to push himself further into the knee-deep snow each time.

 

Behind Ivan Felix could see Garet proceed at a much slower pace. He narrowed his eyes at the sight.

 

“Felix I’m so glad you’re alright!” Ivan called, panting heavily, tired after his speedy approach. Ivan followed Felix’s gaze, back toward Alex. “Wait Felix let me ex—“ The young Jupiter Adept was halted by the older adventurer’s hand.

 

“No need.” He looked to Ivan with a smile. “I’m glad to see you two alright, but what are you doing here?”

 

Garet strode up and patted Ivan’s back. The Mars Adept seemed perfectly at home in the ice cold. Ivan waved his hand and continued to catch his breath.

 

“Well we came to help you.” Garet said. Alex had his hands tucked in his rob sleeves. Mizu, his Mercury Djinni, stayed trembling in his scarf which was curled up around the Adept’s head. He didn’t seem too uncomfortable, but clearly would have preferred somewhere warmer to have stopped.

 

“I can see that, but how did you get here before me?” Felix grinned to himself, it was a rather stupid question considering his little “detour” and the amount of time it took him to navigate the seas by himself and many hyper, and bored Djinn to tend to.

Ivan inhaled deeply and stood straight, and coughed. The sudden intake of cold air only had an adverse affect, opposite to what Ivan was hoping for. Alex shook his head in exasperation.

 

“Uhh... well we found out something important about the Lighthouses from Hama-san so we came as soon as we could.” Felix was slightly intrigued. Was it the same news the Lemurians had told him: About the Lighthouses effecting Adept power?

 

“Aside from what you might have already noticed…” Alex replied somberly, seeming a bit distracted by the cold weather. “There are powerful Guardians that protect the Lighthouse after they become lit. And if the Lighthouse is not of your nature you would stand little to no chance of Victory.” The Water Adept finished as he shifted a bit to move his face from the direction of the wind. Ivan nodded and chuckled, standing up straight.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. But you’re an Earth Adept aren’t you Felix?” Felix nodded at the young sorcerer’s observation. “According to Hama-san and Alex here because you and me are so close in element, we won’t be too much effected by the Lighthouse’s Psynergy.”

 

Garet shifted a bit as he spoke, trying to get a better footing in the snow.

 

“So what exactly was the problem that brought you here?” The older Venus Adept was confused. Alex glanced over to him and sighed, his breath escaping into a cold, visible, puff of air.

 

“Unlike the other Lighthouses: Venus and Mars have two Guardians each. Alone you would have been unable to defeat them both.” Alex said as he stepped forward through the snow, Prox standing just in the distance.

 

“Well in that case, Alex, will you be joining us?” Felix said, raising a brow to the uncomfortable Mercury Adept.

 

“Oh is that an invitation? I’m flattered. Well it would be rude of me to decline such an offer…” Alex grinned back. Fleix shrugged and started to walk toward Prox with Ivan, Garet and Alex in tow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXVII I am, no, We are, here~


	27. I am, no, We are here

Felix, Ivan, Garet, and Alex made their way up the Mars Lighthouse. It was far warmer inside of the structure, than was the surrounding area.

 

Alex groaned and leaned himself against the warm marble walls and sighed deeply. “It’s sweltering in here.” The Adept complained. The other stopped as well. Ivan was clearly out of breath and sweating heavily. Garet and Felix seemed the least affected.

 

“You weren’t this affected… in the Jupiter Lighthouse.” Ivan dropped to his knees to take a moment to rest. Garet and Felix walked over to the two men.

 

“Yes well Jupiter is my corresponding element... can’t really say that for Mars. Even as strong as I am it still affects me okay?” Alex snapped at the young wizard, the heat obviously having gotten to him. After a moment the Mercury Adept slipped down to the ground as well. “Look, just leave us here, we’ll be fine.” Alex wiped the sweat at his brow and looked up to Garet and Felix.

 

“Right than. Don’t worry we will be back down as soon as we check the flame.” Felix replied as he motioned to Garet. The Two Adepts headed up. After a moment Ivan looked over to Alex.

 

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” Ivan questioned the older Adept, who shook his head in response.

 

“They’ll be fine, we would only endanger them in our state if we were to be attacked, but – it’s strange…” Alex's words drifted off.

 

Ivan looks up to Alex, the young mage began to remove his scarf and set it on the ground. The Djinn had collected themselves on the scarf and lay out along the cloth. Ivan than removed is cape and set it down. The last few Djinn had grouped on the larger piece of cloth, which Ivan than carefully folded by the scarf. Without all of the Djinn close to his boy he could feel his Psynergy drop considerably, but it was good to get the extra cloth off of his heated body.

 

Alex leaned against the wall, his knees pointed up and legs sprawled out. His arms were at his side as he stared up at the spiraling steps leading into the Flame’s room. His blue hair was sticking to his forehead, a scowl of disgust painted on his features at the excruciating heat.

 

“Ne, Alex?” The Mercury Adept glances over to Ivan; his expression softens dramatically when the two Jade eyes met his cerulean ones. “Do you mind finishing your story?”

 

The Mercury Adept’s brows furrow slightly, but his expression relaxes and he nods. “It’s hard to say whether I was okay knowing.” The older Adept began as he stared off into the red-tinged ceilings.

 

“I think that’s what finally drove me to the edge: knowing everyone would grow old and die before I did.” He continued to stare off; the rising heat distorted and shifted the air around them. Ivan sat up, crossing his legs.

 

“Is, Mia a Lemurian too?” Ivan queried as the small Djinn shifted in his discarded clothing and peeked out from the folds and crumbles, looking over to Alex.

 

“She is from the same clan yes. They were Guardians of a sort, by blood, and were left to protect the Mercury Lighthouse. Over generations, the history seems to have been all but lost.” Alex clarified.

 

Ivan scrunched his face in thought and chuckled. Alex looked to the young boy and smiled apathetically.

 

“You didn’t have to suffer alone you know.” Ivan smiled warmly and lay back against the warm marble. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“So, than, would you stay by my side, knowing that one day you will grow old and die, leaving me behind?” Alex asked with a sharp tone, laced with hurt.

 

Ivan sat up and looked to Alex, who had a dejected look upon his face. “Well, only if you promise not to be hurt by my leaving one day. I think the others too can agree, it wasn’t your fault Alex you know.” Ivan stood to his feet and walked over to the Water Adept, and crouched down by his side. The young wizard patted his shoulder in confidence. “Cheer up! You always have Mia don’t you? Apologize.”

 

There was a strange rumbling from upstairs. Ivan stood and looked up. “What’s going on there?”

 

Alex watched Ivan as he inched closer toward the steps.

 

“ _But it is not her that I wish to understand me and accept me.”_ The older Adept pushed himself off the ground and walked over to Ivan.

 

“Let’s go check on them.” Alex said as he walked ahead and began to climb the steps.

 

“Right!” Ivan quickly pulled his cape and scarf along as he followed Alex, wrapping his garments back up, doing his best to ignore the heat.

 

 

~Upstairs~

 

 

Garet and Felix were roughly slammed against the backmost walls of the chamber. To large Gryphons, one adorned with fiery red feathers, and the other with darn brown feathers, sat perched on the outer rail of the Lighthouse. They wings were spread out in a threatening manner as they laughed coarsely at the fallen Adepts.

 

“ **Such fools my brother! They do not stay down!”** The red-feathered Gryphon cawed as he jumped to the ground and slowly padded toward Garet and Felix as they pushed themselves to their feet. Garet bravely held out the Demon’s Axe with both hands and Felix clung to the Sol Blade and his shield, backing up against the wall next to Mars Adept.

 

“ **They will never pass our test, such foolish creatures indeed brother.”** The brown-feathered Gryphon squawked as he followed the other to the ground and paced toward the outer edge of the chamber.

 

“Pyua Uishhu!” A familiar voice called out. A large restorative energy brushed against the bodies of Felix and Garet. Alex ran into the room, his hand still dimly glowing with the Psynergy of his spell.

 

“Are you two okay?!” Ivan called as he ran in behind the Mercury Adept.

 

“Get out of here!” Felix demanded as he leapt forward at the charging, red-feathered Guardian and sent out a powerful strike of earth power against him using Geode’s strength.

 

The brown-feathered Gryphon cawed loudly and charged Felix from behind, only to be countered with by Garet’s powerful strike, sending the beast across the chamber to the outer ledges.

 

“You guys are too weak so close to the Flame!”

 

Garet called turning to them.

 

“Garet look out!” Felix called, pushing against the offending beak of the red-feathered Gryphon with the blade of the Sol. The Brow-feathered Gryphon leapt at Garet from behind.

 

“Tenpesuto Supin!” Ivan holds out both holds hands and sends out a powerful tempest, striking back the other Gryphon back. “No time to argue now don’t you think?” Ivan raced toward the beast, sending out a striking blade of Lightning.

 

“Yea, yea…” Garet scoffed charging behind Ivan.

 

“Puressha Ejji!” A shout of power came from the elder adept.

 

A shock wave of frozen psynergy slams against the red-feathered Gryphon, throwing it off of Felix. Felix looks over his shoulder as the older Mercury Adept walks up behind him, stopping a foot behind.

 

Felix grins. “Well looks like I owe you one Alex.”

 

Alex grinned at Felix’s mocking words. “Call it payback, for my having interfered with your travels.”

 

The two Adepts grinned to one another.

 

The Gryphon brothers were sent rolling back toward the ledge of the Lighthouse’s main chamber. They shook their heavily winged bodies and stood. The four Adepts stood shoulder to shoulder.

 

“ **It looks like they have teamed up brother Scoria. Shall we?”** The red-feathered one pulled his wings out over his body and placed a talon forward.

 

“ **Yes brother Salse, let us strike them down.”** The brown-feathered Gryphon spoke, stretching a talon forward. The two Gryphons’ Psynergy began to pool together and grown in strength.

 

“ **Psy Flare!”**

 

The brothers called out in unison as the Psynergy began to concentrate and pull from the very surrounding air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXVIII Are we there yet? No!~


	28. Are we there yet? No!

“Mia?” The young Jupiter Adept softly called as the pair trudged through the snow filled Northern Reaches. The two girls had soon arrived at the snow covered land mass via boat just hours ago.

 

 

~Earlier~

 

 

 

“Sheba we must hurry!” Mia called from the foyer of her father’s home.

 

“I’m coming!” The Jupiter adept called as she rushed down the steps, pulling a over heavy coat, one of the older townswomen made it for her. Mia nodded to her friend as she pulled her blue cape over her shoulders.

 

The two girls bid a farewell to the elder man and were soon on their way out of the village.

 

“We have a very long trip ahead of us, without the power of the Lemurian ship we have no choice but to take the longer paths.” Mia stated as she shuffled past the gate.

 

The night before a heavy snowstorm had blown in from the south. Sheba panted as she pushed through the fluffy obstacle. Mia seemed to be having no trouble, at this thought the Jupiter adept scowled, slightly envious of her friend’s strength. A dire thought suddenly occurs to the younger adept.

 

“What if we don’t make it in time…?” Sheba panted through, her heavy puffs of breathe made visible by the below zero temperatures.

 

“I don’t know Sheba, but we have to try.” Mia said in determination as she pushed on.

 

It took the girl less than half a day to make it to the Bilibin caverns just south of Imil’s mountain borders. The girls quickly traversed the winding corridors with familiarity. Being pushed on by sheer determination they make it out of the cavern into the warmer meadows of the Lunpa territory. They came to a bridge over looking a rushing river. Sheba had long since shed the heavy coat, but kept it held close, still feeling a bit chilled from the trip.

 

“There, Sheba.” Mia said as she pointed off toward a large forest as the two girls stepped off the rickety old bridge, on the other side of the river, onto more stable ground. Sheba looked up as she kept pace with her friend.

 

Two hours pass. Two hours the girls have been navigating the forest by following the rushing sound of the river. If they followed the water source carefully they could make it to Kolima without trouble.

 

The forest was dark, and a flutter with the hearty calls of wood birds and the snickers and squeaks of ground animals. Fallen branches and loose rocks shuffled underneath the heavy, deliberate steps of the cautious Adepts.

 

“Mia I can see the edge of the forest!” Sheba called excitedly as she ran ahead of the blue-haired adept into the open fields. As Mia paced herself toward Sheba, the Jupiter Adept suddenly froze and looked off.

 

“Sheba?” Mia called as she looked around.

 

“Do you hear that?” Sheba asked as she walked up toward the top of the hill they stood on.

 

Mia and Sheba looked down toward the riverbank. The water had sounded muffled to the desert dweller’s sharp ears, and it soon became clear why. A large wooden structure sat at the river’s bank. It was too far for the girls to have a true confirmation on what it was, but it looked familiar.

 

Quickly the girls headed down the hill. Mia jumped across the grass with agile expertise, as Sheba managed not to completely tumble at the hill’s sudden base incline.

 

As they came closer to the bank it became painfully clear that it was a beached boat.

 

“Where did it come from?” Sheba asked as she circled the vehicle, examining it.

 

Mia tried to step back and peer into the deck, but it was too high. “I don’t know.”

 

“Maybe…” Sheba looked to Mia, who nodded, thinking the same. If it was abandoned…

 

They made their way to the side of the ship where the ladder was loosened from its ties. Mia took lead and climbed up the ladder, closely followed by Sheba. At the boat’s bow was a familiar Dragon-head carving, but everything else seemed very unfamiliar. The wood was of a darker coloration, almost a mud color. They made their way to the ship’s lower area to search for the captain or signs of a crew. A ship that large certainly needed a crew to run it.

 

 

From the forest walked a large man in a blue robe, carrying a large wooden barrel over his shoulder. He slowly walked down the hill, careful not to drop his goods. Behind him voices called out.

 

“Are you sure we needed that much?” A high sounded voice remarked.

 

“Mmm just hurry up.” Another hissed in a deep tone. The cloaked man laughed and climbed up the loosened ladder. He sets the barrel down and looks around.

 

“Something is amiss.” He said as he glanced around the ship. The patters of multiple footsteps were heard running across the deck.

 

“Hey the cabin doors are open!” The higher voice called.

 

“Tsk someone’s in the belly of the cargo hold…” The second voice hissed. The cloaked man walked over and looked into the doors.

 

“You’re right.” He said as he made his way down the steps into the cargo hold.

 

 

 

~Cargo Hold~

 

“Mia it doesn’t look like anyone has been here for a while. All this food has gone bad.” The Jupiter adept grimaced.

 

“I think you’re right.” Mia replied as she stood to her feet, dusting off the front of her skirt, smoothing it out.

 

“You know it is considered bad manners to barge into someone’s ship without permission.” A smooth voice called from behind the Adepts. They whipped around and found a tall cloaked man standing at the entranceway, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“W-w’re so sorry! We didn’t know it was still occupied, w-we were looking for the crew!” Mia tried to explain quickly.

 

“But you are my crew, I’ve been waiting.” Mia furrowed her brow at the man’s words.

 

He stood straight and pulled down his hood to reveal his long aqua locks and smiling blue eyes. “It’s good to see you two well.”

 

“Picard!!” The girls called as they ran over to their friend, nearly toppling him over the doorway.

 

“Where have you been?!” Mia demanded as she stepped back, suddenly aware, and embarrassed to her own actions.

 

Picard smiled as two Djinn climbed onto his left and right shoulder: Steam and Eddy respectively. “I have been surveying. I had this new ship made so that it could travel without the Orb.”

 

“How?!” Sheba cried out, lowering her hand from the head of Eddy, the Mercury Djinni. He frowns at the loss of contact.

 

“The ship is coated in a special paint that has particles of Psynergy stones in it. With my new heightened Psynergy I can control it much better this way.” Picard stated with a soft smile.

 

“So it has affected you as well?” Mia queried the older man. Picard nods and motions his hand.

 

“Come we should head out and I’ll explain everything.” Picard smiled as he made his way back to the deck of the ship with the two girls in tow.

 

“Head out?” Sheba echoed as she tilted her head ever so slightly.

 

Picard laughs at the cute action and walks over to the stern of the ship. “Well of course, aren’t the others in trouble?”

 

Mia walked to his side and looked up to him. “You know?”

 

Picard nodded as the ship wrenched out of place and began to slowly push off the bank. “I was traveling, gathering information on the events which had occurred during and after our journey. It seems little by little the lands are healing and many desert areas are becoming oasis as well as many monsters that once inhabited the world have begun to disappear.”

 

“I did notice this…” Mia noted as the ship slowly sailed across the river with ease. Sheba held Eddy in her arms and patted his head as she sat off on the ship’s bow.

 

“So where to Mia?” Picard looked down at her and smiled. The young Mercury adept blushed and lowered her head.

 

“Well we have defeated the Guardian of Mercury; we have learned that the other Lighthouses have Guardians as well. Felix went to Prox alone.”

 

“Well this can be bad.” Mia looked up at Picard’s comment. “Well from what I have learned the Mars and Venus Lighthouses House Pairs of Guardians.”

 

Mia gasped at this new information, Sheba looks up. “Than we have to hurry!” The Jupiter Adept called. Picard nodded, agreeing to the urgency of the situation.

 

“Hold on than…” He began to spread out his Psynergy around the ship, and it slowly lifted off the water’s surface.

 

 

~Present~

 

 

“Mia…” Sheba called again. Picard followed behind the two Adepts and chuckled softly as he pushed through the snow, his cloak over his head, the two Mercury Djinns curled up on his shoulders.

 

Mia had a scowl on her face as the Jupiter Adept called her once more.

 

“Mia…” Sheba whined as she pressed on, hugging her arms against her body, the warmth of her new coat failing in the Prox blizzard. “Are we there yet…?”

 

“NO!” The young female Mercury Adept shouted, having answered that question for the tenth time now since they left the boat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXIX Black and Red Feathers~


	29. Black and Red Feathers

“ _ **It looks like they have teamed up brother Scoria. Shall we?”**_

_The red-feathered one pulled his wings out over his body and placed a talon forward._

“ _ **Yes brother Salse, let us strike them down.”**_

_The brown-feathered Gryphon spoke, stretching a talon forward. The two Gryphons’ Psynergy began to pool together and grown in strength._

“ _ **Psy Flare!”**_

_The brothers called out in unison as the Psynergy began to concentrate and pull from the very surrounding air._

 

“Look out!” Alex cried. “Rifurekuto!” His hands lifted into the air, throwing up a shield of Psynergy around Felix as the blast exploded on contact.

 

The concentrated psynergy blast from the Gryphons released destroyed the ground and blew out the wall behind Felix, but the center of the attack reflected back at the pair.

 

Ivan charged the red Gryphon, Garet charged the black. A psynergy rose around them as their Djinn set their power to their friends.

 

Alex looked to Felix as the Earth Adept rose a curative spell over his body.

 

“Are you alright?” The blue-haired Adept called, shifting over to his side. Felix nodded and glanced behind him.

 

“They’re strong.” Felix muttered as Echo climbed onto the Gaia Blade. Alex nodded.

 

“This is their place. I think we have a change though, look.” Alex motions his head as Felix, still a bit shook up by the dreadful attack that could have very well ended his life, looks up at Garet and Ivan.

 

“Sword of the Heavens, Judge of the land, Destroyer of the Apocolypse! Together we call you to destroy our enemy with our will alone!” Felix softly muttered under his breath.

 

“I suggest we get out of the way!” Alex said, turning heel to run, quickly followed by Felix. The Psynergy erupted from the two Adepts the Gryphons rose their wings and folded the mover their faces, the swirling heat of Psynergy paralyzing their immediate motions. Ivan and Garet held out their hands and called the name of the Summon.

 

“CATASTROPHE!”

 

The lighthouse shook violently and the snowy winds raged violently in the skies above as lightning parted the heavens. The blood red clouds concealed the mighty armor-clad warrior as he rode down from the lightning. Another clap of lightning and his full form is revealed as the cold air raises suddenly with a burning heat.

 

“ **Kill them!”** Scoria called.

 

“ **Yes!”** Salse cawed.

 

“ **Psy Flare!”** Before the Guardians were able to charge their Psynergy it was broken by another lightning clap. They looked up in shock, unable to see past the marble dome. What was so powerful that it sucked their very Psynergy from the air?!

 

Catastrophe’s golden shield rippled brilliantly against the jumping bolts of heated air and his mighty sword pointed down at the lighthouse’s top. Ivan and Garet turned heel, and ran, full knowing of the destructive power of the Summon. The burning heat of the air sparked down the length of the blade, the energy centered and collected. An explosion of lightning and the arrow of energy rockets downward. The Gryphons look up, their claws grip the ground as they take off running but it is too lat e as the pure, heated power rips through the dome and strikes the Gryphons where they stood. The immeasurable energy explodes, throwing Garet and Ivan back toward the lighthouse’s exit. The energy was quickly catching up to them, but Alex, and Felix, who had managed to get to the outer room, pulled them and teleported to the bottom level before the attack wiped them out.

 

The energy collapses in on itself and sends violent shockwaves across all of Prox. Below on the ground Mia, Picard and Sheba feel the eruption. They collapse from the powerful tremors that rocked the land.

 

“Mia, Picard, look!” Sheba called pointing to the sky. Above the lighthouse Catastrophe floated. The raging sparks of serpent shaped energy continued to rip across the land, clearing the blizzard storm from around the lighthouse.

 

“Catastrophe!” Picard stood as he called, helping Mia to her feet. Mia dusted her skirt off and nodded. “If Catastrophe is summoned that means the others could be up there with Felix! We must hurry!” The Mercury Adept urged as her team raced off toward the lighthouse, able to see clearly now that the storm has been erased. At the bottom of the lighthouse Felix’s group coughed as remnant smoke cleared from the previous attack.

 

“What were you two thinking?!” Felix scolded as the younger two lowered their heads and chuckled nervously.

 

“Sorry the Djinn and us got carried away.” Garet admitted.

 

“Well, it did the job, right?” Ivan looked up with a nervous smirk.

 

Alex laughed slightly. “One could only hope after that.”

 

“Oh man the Djinn are totally out of it now…” Garet remorsefully sighed as the small creatures tiredly breathed in and out heavily.

 

“Yea we’re not gunna be too great at holding off for a bit.” Ivan panted as he stood and looked up. The transporter was completely destroyed now.

 

“Felix!”

 

A familiar voice called. Felix looked up and to his, and the others surprise, Picard, Mia and Sheba ran toward them.

 

“Alex?!” Mia cried out, but before the pleasantries could be passed the upper portion of the tower explodes and the red and black Gryphon dive down. Their claws contact the vertical wall and they run straight down at the group.

 

“ **Quake Hammer!”** The Two cried as their psynergy exploded and they slammed, with full force, on Felix, Garet, Ivan and Alex. Mia and her group were thrown back, and slammed into the marble walls with a bone shattering force. The attack was so strong that spires of earth shot up and around the base level.

 

The Gryphons pushed to their feet and saw the four boys lying on the ground in pain.

 

“ **Look Salse! More Adepts!”** The Gryphon laughed as he ran toward the walled group.

 

“ **Grand time Scoria!”** Salse cawed as he followed suit. The sounds of screaming echoed the Lighthouse as Mia’s group was further beaten. Felix pushed himself up, barely conscious. Little could he focus, but he could hear the cries of his companions.

 

“Garet…” Felix ground out as the Mars Adept pushed himself up.

 

“Mia…” He coughed as Mia was tossed once again across the room.

 

She glanced over to her fallen friends, than to Felix’s group. She could see Felix looking her in the eye. Garet pushed to his knees and looked to Mia. He nodded. For a moment the Mercury adept was disoriented but opened her mouth. She did not speak, but nodded.

 

“Masekiryuu!!” Felix roared. The Gryphons looked toward the fallen Adept, than up as the lighthouse walls shook and the lose debris collapsed around them, burying the Guardians. Mia crawled over to Garet, who caught her into his arms as she fully collapsed. He knelt, laying her body in his lap. Their Psynergy began to grow.

 

 

“In Harmony let the opposing sparks that, when together, create life. We raise our hearts and our hands to call forth…”

 

There was a skip in the energy. Garet did not have enough Djinn, but he pushed. Instead he gave force a piece of his physical self, a piece of his life, to bring forth the needed power to summon the spell.

 

“Hear our cry. We give our souls and bodies, please…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXX The Grandiose of Baricos~


	30. The Grandiose of Baricos

“ _In Harmony let the opposing sparks that, when together, create life. We raise our hearts and our hands to call forth…”_

_There was a skip in the energy. Garet did not have enough Djinn, but he pushed. Instead he gave force a piece of his physical self, a piece of his life, to bring forth the needed power to summon the spell._

“ _Hear our cry. We give our souls and bodies, please…”_

  
  


The pile of rubble the Gryphons had been buried under shift and rumble. From the debris the pair push out their mighty wings, and dig themselves from the heavy soot and crumbled stone.

The Lighthouse was suddenly filled with an bright, heavenly light. The Gryphons turned their heads only to look up at a sphere of light that has grown above the two, collapsed adepts. The light exploded, sakura blossoms fluttered on the waves of the warm energy that now filled the lighthouse with a soothing touch. The Gryphons staggered backwards from the pile on which they stood. Appearing from the light was a beautiful goddess garbed in silks of purple and pink. Her majestic blonde hair and ribbons of cloth danced in the swirl of Psynergy. She floated just above Mia and Garet, her hands held out in a welcoming gesture as she pulled of the energy in the air toward herself. The gathering energies erupted from the heavens piercing the bodies of the two Gryphons, the howls of pain emanating from the creatures was unbearable as their shrill cries echoed throughout the sanctuary. The goddess raised her hands, raising the still twitching bodies of the Guardians.

“You are done.” Iris spoke. Her enchanting voice rang with a melodic tune that surpassed the innocent accent of song birds.

The pair ground yowls of pain as they shifted against her strength.

“Cease!” Her voice’s tone rose ever so slightly. The Gryphons glance up.

“You end this now. Leave them be. Away with you.”

The two nodded in defeat and dematerliazed. Iris turned to the group and waved her hand across the air, sending the scent of sakura blossoms across the room. The group could feel the soothing power of the Goddess’ restoration abilities, and they rose to their feet.

“Take heed, though my power be infinite, but I cannot change destiny.” Iris spoke as she smiled warmly, vanishing in an elegant storm of blossoms.

“Is everyone alright?” Felix stood too his feet and looked toward Picard and Sheba. The two stood with the help of the other. Sheba smiled and nodded.

“We are.” The desert dweller smiled.

“Felix.” Alex placed his hand on the Adept’s shoulder.

Felix turned to face him, than followed the distant blue eyes of the Mercury adept and former enemy. Felix looks over to Mia who leaned against Garet in exhaustion. Using so many Djinn, both must of lost so much power. Felix and Alex walk over to the pair.

“Mia are you alright?” Felix pulled her away from Garet as Alex pulled Garet back helping him sit up. Mia’s hands were in her face and she was sobbing.

“Felix!” Ivan called as he gripped his staff in his hand.

Felix looked back over his shoulder as Alex looked over to see a massive Gryphon, twice the size of the pair. All over his body were black and red feathers that sparkled with the light of the sun. Where e’er he stepped the earth cracked beneath his talons.

“ **Stand down children of the Elements.”** The Gryphon spoke as he raised his wings unfurled and loosely hung over his sides. He lifted a talon and curled it under his breast as he proudly raised his head.

“What do you want?!” Felix demanded as he gripped his blade, shifting the sobbing Adept into the arms of Picard who pulled her against his chest and let her try and collect herself.

“ **Clam yourself Adept, you and your friends have proven yourself worthy, but we are not the final test before you are able to speak with our Master.”** The Guardian spoke determinedly. Felix was weary, so kept his blade clutched in his hand. Alex tended to Garet’s wounds, casting light healing spells over the exhausted Adept.

“ **Soon you will learn of your destiny. A world with such great powers, demands great leaders to bring her into prosperity. It is not enough to release Alchemy, the one with the Golden Sun must raise to lead the people together.”**

“What are you talking about? Lead the people to what? Who will?” Felix questioned.

“ **Lord Baricos sees fit to consume whole your remaining compatriots. Only one can defeat him and obtain the power to rule over the lands. Without a leader Alchemy will fall into the darker hands, you cannot let this come to pass.”**

The Gryphon folded his wings over his face and the feathers began to molt to the ground. Felix staggers back in surprise, and when the feathers fall to the ground the Gryphon is no longer there, but left behind is a strange Golden Orb. Felix walks over and kneels down. After a moment of examining, he lifts the orb and slips it into his sack for safe keeping.

“Felix…” The older Adept turns to the sound of Picard’s voice. Mia had finally quieted down. Felix walks over to the group who was now gathered together, those able to heal, tending to the wounded.

“What is it?” Felix looked up to Picard who was looking down to the younger Adepts who were crouched on the floor. Felix shifts, and crouches so he is in level.

“What’s the matter?” Felix turned his head to Alex who was still holding Garet in his arms. Ivan’s brows furrowed.

“Felix, he isn’t moving. He isn’t … breathing.” Ivan choked out. Mia began to sob again, burying her face in Picard’s chest.

“Garet…?” Felix reached out and pushed his shoulder. “Garet?!” He continued to push at his shoulder, until suddenly Alex slapped his hands away.

“Let him rest!” The Adept angrily demanded.

Felix glared at the blue-haired Adept, but seeing the scowl marring Alex’s face, the Earth Adept lowered his head in defeat. Sheba murmured into her folded hands, silent tears running down her cheeks. Mia’s cries carried through the lighthouse.

  
  


~Suhalla Desert~

The sands whipped across the hallowed lands. Two, dark clothed figures pushed trails of dust and wind. One of the figures stops and looks up into the sky.

“Isaac?” Jenna turns, lowered the cloth wrapped over her face. Her hair was loose and no longer bound back in a pony tail. Her dark brown eyes glance up at his still hooded figure.

“Isaac?” She called once more. Isaac turned to face her and shook his head.

“The wind has changed.” He muttered. Jenna walked up to his side and took his hand into hers. “Come on, we have a few more Tornado Lizards to handle than we can go back.”

She smiled and folded the cloth back over her face. He nodded and both turned and walked deeper into the desert. In the distance a great winged shadow watched them. A swirl of sand blows past, taking the fiendish shadow with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXXI I have never known~


	31. I have never known.

“ _Garet…?”_

_Felix reached out and pushed his shoulder._

“ _Garet?!”_

_He continued to push at his shoulder, until suddenly Alex slapped his hands away._

“ _Let him rest!”_

_The Adept angrily demanded. Felix glared at the blue-haired Adept, but seeing the scowl marring Alex’s face, the Earth Adept lowered his head in defeat. Sheba murmured into her folded hands, silent tears running down her cheeks. Mia’s cries carried through the lighthouse._

_~Suhalla Desert~_

_The sands whipped across the hallowed lands. Two, dark clothed figures pushed trails of dust and wind. One of the figures stops and looks up into the sky._

“ _Isaac?”_

_Jenna turns, lowered the cloth wrapped over her face. Her hair was loose and no longer bound back in a pony tail. Her dark brown eyes glance up at his still hooded figure._

“ _Isaac?”_

_She called once more. Isaac turned to face her and shook his head._

“ _The wind has changed.”_

_He muttered. Jenna walked up to his side and took his hand into hers._

“ _Come on, we have a few more Tornado Lizards to handle than we can go back.”_

_She smiled and folded the cloth back over her face. He nodded and both turned and walked deeper into the desert. In the distance a great winged shadow watched them. A swirl of sand blows past, taking the fiendish shadow with them._

  
  


“No!” Mia would scream occasionally when the others dared neared her friend’s body.

She hovered over him protectively, lashing out at anyone who neared him. The group still sat silently in the ground level of the Lighthouse. Many of the Prox residence had finally grown brave enough to near the sanctuary. Many of them watched from the entrance.

Picard could no longer wait for the grieving Adept. He stood, to the surprise of the others who silently sat, enduring her behavior. As soon as Picard grew near enough she lashes out, swinging her staff, the Adept slaps the weapon with a brisk Ice Shard spell, sending the weapon flying out of her hands, and onto the ground with a snap. The Adept was shocked, and clutched her hands to her breast. She sobbed. Picard fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms.

“Mia we all feel the same, but t is not right to leave his body thusly. Let us care for him properly.” He softly stated, in such a way that there was no room for argument, and the young female adept knew this, and nodded in agreement, her face never leaving his shoulders. Felix, Ivan and Alex walked over to his body. Carefully the three men removed the pieces of Cursed armor from him, setting each piece down.

“Felix!” Sheba shrieked. Those watching from the entrance hollered and raced away as well. Felix turned, only to be met by a heavily armored creature.

“Fiend!” Felix was quick to strike, and fall, as he phased right through the creature and slammed into the ground. His body slid until he managed to slow, and sit himself up. The armored figure stood over Garet’s body.

“You.” Ivan stood, holding the Helm to his chest. “You’re the one that protected Garet and me before…” The wizard fidgeted and looked up, eyes full of tears. “Why didn’t you save him!?”

In a rage the young mage threw the helm, only to have it pass through the spirit and past Felix, slamming loudly into the wall. Some people had been brave enough to peer into the lighthouse once again, and watch the confrontation.

“Would you have had him live than?” The Cursed spirit spoke as he removed his helm.

His face was that of an older man with long red hair, and war markings across his clean shaven face. His brows were bent in a permanent furrow, and his eyes fire red. Across his cheeks were numerous scars aligned to the war paint. Ivan could only nod as he was choked b his own sobs.

“Than you have me kill you. What a Selfish boy. Given the death of a true warrior, and you dare attempt to sully his pure actions with your selfish acts? I pity you.”

Ivan looked up to the cursed spirit, as did the others.

“I too gave my life to protect my comrades. With this armor, I leapt into the throat of a Dragon and chocked him with my body. My comrades wept.” The spirit stepped forward and knelt down before Garet’s body. “And wept.” He brushed a strand of red hair from the Adept’s face. “And wept, until I could no longer take the cries of their hearts. My life took the Armor I once wore, and I returned to my friends. Afraid of my appearance they struck me down. My heart could not take the pain from their turning me away, and my spirit became a vengeful one, taking strength from anyone who wore my former sacrifice.“ He stood and looked to his armor.

“Perhaps, this is why I stayed, so that I could save another from my fate.” The spirit walked over to his helm, and lifted it from the ground. He walked back over to Ivan and handed it to the boy, who rubbed his purple sleeve over his wet eyes. “Do not curse our sacrifice.”

 

Ivan looked up and nodded. “I’m sorry.” Ivan said as he knelt down over the pile of armor and set down the helm.

 

“Thank you Garet. I’ll Miss you.” Sheba’s soft voice called as she leaned over and hugged his cold body. Mia sat nestled against Alex, looking at her sleeping friend.

 

“Thank you, both of you.” Felix said as he stood and walked over. The spirit turned to face him.

 

“What?” The spirit questioned. “Thank you: For your words and your gifts.”

 

The spirit smiled and dissipated into armor. The armor hummed softly and the dark black, red colored gear turned into a soft, gold colored shine. In the center of the armor was a indentation where a crest used to sit.

 

“Come on guys.” Felix knelt down and bundled the armor up. “We will give him what he deserves. A great thanks.”

 

 

~Sahulla Desert~

 

 

Isaac and Jenna stood over the body of a Tornado lizard as the sheathed their blades.

 

“What did you mean when you said the wind changed?” Jenna looked up to Isaac.

 

He chuckled a bit and adjusted his belt. “I guess it was my imagination.”

 

Jenna narrowed her eyes. “It’s never just your imagination.” She sharply noted. He laughed and motioned. “Don’t worry about it, come on let’s head back, the storm doesn’t seem to be getting any better, we should check it out.”

 

“Right.” Isaac agreed. The two set off back toward Lalivero. The storm though only grew in intensity as the heat continued to rise.

 

“Jenna…” Isaac whispered under his breath. The young Mars Adept stopped and looked to Isaac who continued to look forward.

 

“When I tell you…run that way…” He glanced over to the left. She nodded. Without warning, the wind shifted. “Go!”

 

When Jenna leapt to the left, Isaac dashed to the right. A massive, red bodied, brown winged beast dashed through the sand and stood, back to them, a few feet infront of them. Jenna and Isaac pulled their weapons, ready for a fight.

 

“He’s like that other…” Fever fumed as he hissed out a puff of smoke.

 

“Be careful, he’s stronger!” Mold called as he climbed onto the hilt of the Sol Blade. The beast turned to face Isaac and Jenna. It was a giant Manticore with brown wings and flame-red fur. His large claws gripped into the loose granules of sand and his tail dangled over his back, dripping with an overflow of venom. He hissed out, a white mane decorated his head and down his chest, black stripes on his forearms.

 

“ **You die now!”** The beast roared as he opened his mouth and charged up a powerful Psynergy. The power released immediately, not allowing the Adepts a chance to protect themselves. Both were thrown back, bodies rolling across the barren wastes.

 

Jenna and Isaac were back on their feet almost instantly. The two charged the beast, striking their blades against his flesh. He swung his heavy forearms at them, but the adepts are well tuned to these desert lands, and their footing was not easily thrown off by helpless slashes and quick handed motions of the enemy.

 

Isaac jumped into the air and kicked the Manticore in his face, but, to Isaac’s surprise, the beast grabbed him and slammed him into Jenna. The two adepts once again rolled across the grounds, the beast quickly fired another blast at them.

 

“Jenna!” Isaac urged. With a sonic boom the blast slams into the sands, kicking up a blinding storm. Jenna and Isaac stood back to back as the sandstorm concentrated around them.

 

“ **You killed my brother, so I shall kill you** _ **Malik**_ **, and you will not fulfill the destiny.”** The beast’s voice echoed through the swirling sands. Jenna shrieked in pain as she was struck and thrown to the ground.

 

“Jenna!” Isaac cried out as he stood over Jenna with his blade out. Jenna stayed on her back as Isaac stood over her. She held her hands as a soft amount of psynergy built up.

 

“Isaac he uses the storm as camouflage…” Jenna whispered. Isaac nodded and looked around carefully. Mold climbed up his arm, and onto his shoulder. The small Djinni pressed his body against Isaac’s face.

 

“I’ll help…” Isaac smiled and nodded, gripping the hilt of the Sol Blade tightly. He closes his eyes and concentrates the psynergy of Mold and himself. There was a flicker in the sand’s rotation.

 

“There!” Mold called as Isaac threw up his blade, catching the Manticore’s claws between the blade and with a forceful twist; he sends the Manticore’s body to the ground. The beast rolls and the sandstorm breaks.

 

“Now Jenna!” Isaac grabs her free hand, and pulls her to her feet. She twists around enough to aim her other hand at the beast.

 

“Bureizu!” A blaze of psynergy slams into the Manticore’s body. Jenna and Isaac stood with their weapons ready, and the beast began to laugh.

 

“ **Fools… you cannot defeat me…”** He pushed to his feet, and with a roar his body erupted with Psynergy, sending waves of sand all around, blinding the two. He turns and charges them…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXXII Eclipse~


	32. Eclipse

Felix and the others had buried Garet at the base of the Lighthouse. To their surprise a number of residents of the area brought gifts of flowers. Word had quickly spread of Garet’s heroism. Stories of his noble sacrifice were already spreading. The group was offered free board at the in, so that they would be allowed to mourn in peace.

 

The group took refuge in the center space of the inn’s entrance, where a fire was brightly burning in the stone fireplace. Felix sat on a small, red couch with his satchel and various items he has located in his adventure thus far sat between him and Sheba. Both shuffled through the items at leisure. Picard sat on the fur carpet just inches from the fireplace. He was leaned back, using his arms as support. Curled up in his lap, was Mia, whose face was stained with dried tears. Alex was on a seat which matched the couch, close to the warmth of the embracing fire. Ivan calmly situated himself so he could watch as Sheba and Felix carefully sorted through the items. The Golden Armor Set, the group decided to call Gerald’s Golden Cross, sat on the ground by the rest of their packs and sacks.

 

“Hey Felix’s what’s this?” Sheba asked as she pushed aside some vials and old game tickets. Picard carefully craned his neck so he could peer over at the group; Ivan kneels up, leaning toward the object in question. It was a stone tablet bound in cloth.

 

“Oh this? I found it when I was on my way to Prox… in the Sea of Time.” Felix chuckled nervously, as he lifted the clothed object and carefully peeled back the edge to reveal some of the words carved into the dark stone.

 

“The Sea of Time?” Picard queried. Alex by this point, has looked up at the rather talkative group, considering moments ago their state of being.

 

“How do you get…” Ivan was interrupted when Felix rose his hand indication of silence.

 

“That’s not what’s important, what is important is that if not for my… mistake in navigating I may have never found the state of peril the Lemurains had been in.” Felix said.

 

The others were now quiet curious as to what had happened. Felix was quick and thorough with his explanation. He went as far as even proclaiming his victory all thanks to the Lemurian spirit that lead him forward. Behind the couch, on the ground, was the group’s Djinn.

 

“Rrreaally?” Gel bubbled as he stood on his tip toes. Mizu gruffly turned her head away and popped out a small fizz in annoyance.

 

“True true!” Echo affirmed Geode’s story.

 

“If it wasn’t for us stopping King Puck Felix may have been trapped forever in the castle!” Geode gruffly stated. Zephyr giggled and fluffed up his wings. “It is an amazing tale!”

 

“I highly doubt something as pudgy as you Geode could take on a Fairy King.” Mizu bubbled. Geode narrowed his brows and pouted his brown, rounded belly out.

 

“What was that Mizu?” He grumbled. Mizu snubbed and bubbled once more.

 

“Mizu is just upset because she didn’t get to come along!” Blitz crackled flapping his tiny wings in his hysterics.

 

“Why you!” Mizu angrily called as she sprayed a fume of bubbles at the tiny Jupiter Djinni, sending him tumbling back into Iron with a soft thud!

 

“Hey!” Iron squeaked, turning to see a Jupiter Djinni, on his head, bumped against his back. Iron kicked Blitz away.

 

“What was that for!?” The Jupiter Djinni sparked with annoyance and puffed out his chest.

 

“Don’t play your rough games with me Blitz!” Iron angrily squeaked.

 

“Hey hey…” Echo called, frowning at the situation that has suddenly unraveled.

 

“Hey now, Echo is right you all shouldn’t be behaving like this...” Salt called in his gentle voice as he stepped forward.

 

“Mizu started it! Loner!” Blitz sparked out as he laughed. Mizu’s face pouted, Blitz cowered, weary of another bubble spray, but instead of being sprayed, Mizu began to cry.

 

“It isn’t my fault! You… you all left Mizu alone and went on an adventure without her!” She ran off.

 

Circling the couch with her stubby legs she made it to the center where everyone sat. She runs over to Alex and shuffles up his leg, this certainly shocking the Adept into a sitting position as the tiny Mercury Djinni climbed against his chest, burying her face. Confused, Alex simply patted her back softly.

 

“You alright Alex?” Felix looked up, noticing his sudden change in position. Alex shook his head and motioned his hand.

 

“It’s nothing, but continue, what about the tablet that is worrisome?” The Mercury Adept said in a cool tone, shifting so that his elbow leaned against the arm of the seat, and his cheek rested against his fisted hand.

 

“Right…” Felix held the tablet so the others could see the carvings.

 

“It is a summoning tablet, but I can’t touch it because it seems to be cursed. It burns my hands when I touch it directly, even with my gloves, I needed this extra cloth over it just to keep it at a minimum but you still see it sparks a bit even through the extra fabric.” He made clear by running his hand along the side causing light static sparks. “I was hoping, since I am not particularly good at deciphering runes I was hoping Mia could help me.”

 

The group glanced over to the sleeping adept. The other Djinn peered around the couch toward the group.

 

 

~Suhalla Desert~

 

 

Jenna and Isaac sat crouched behind a large boulder as the sandstorm violently ripped across the lands. Much of their outer cloth was torn and ripped from the sheer force of the hurricane winds carrying the fine particles.

 

“I’m almost out of Psynergy.” Isaac said panting, as the Manticore rampaged across the desert. Jenna swallowed what little moisture she had left in her mouth and took a deep breath.

 

“We can’t stay trapped like this forever. We need to get away from him until we restore our power.” Jenna glanced over to

 

Isaac, who seemed to be looking out in a certain direction. Jenna furrowed her brows slightly. “The vale leading into Suhalla desert. If we can catch him there and let loose an Earthquake with our Psynergy.”

 

Jenna nodded in understanding. Isaac reached over and gripped the Mars Adept’s hand.

 

“When I say… we run in that direction.” He pointed to a spot where the Manticore’s shadow was wandering in the storm. When the beast stopped, it lifted its head, listening for the two Adepts.

 

“Now!” Isaac threw out his hand, sending out a diversion of spires. The Manticore, lest be skewered, was forced to leap back. The Two adepts race past the beast, still blinded by the storm. The Manticore let out a furious roar and chased them down.

 

“Isaac right!” Mold called. Before Isaac could give the command second thought, he dove toward the right, pulling Jenna into his arms, going into a full bodied dive, as the Manticore’s tail just barely missed them as it pierced the ground, splattering excess poison.

 

Isaac let out a grunt of pain as he slid across the sand onto a slate of stone. The two had fallen back into a dark cave situated between the arching slopes of stone. Isaac carefully sat up, his body protecting Jenna’s.

 

“ **COME OUT!”** The Manticore’s hand suddenly clawed at the entrance, forcing Isaac and Jenna to stagger to their feet and run further back into the pitch black cavern, running with nothing but fear gripping tightly in their chests.

 

The Manticore managed to rip away large chunks of rock from the entrance, gradually breaking deeper into the tight passage. Jenna and Isaac continued into the cave. Soon they were able to see light. No longer could they hear the beast, but now they could hear the sounds of falling water.

 

They stepped forward into a large, cavernous room. In the center of the room was a lake of water and a small spring pouring into the pool.

 

“Where are we?” Jenna said as she stepped forward, looking around, nervously clutching her fist to her chest. Isaac looked behind them, no longer could they hear the roars of the beast.

 

“Wherever we are, we are safe for now.” He said stepping toward the spring.

 

Deep in the cavern, on another level, just above Jenna and Isaac stood the Manticore, claws bleeding from the force used to break away the offending stones.

 

“ **Where are you?! Do you think you can hide from me Malik?!”** The Manticore snorted and lowered his nose to the ground. If he could not see in the darkness, he would sniff them out.

 

“ _Hmm such strange beings in my caverns…perhaps than I shall play a game with them Ekleipo?”_

 

“Do as you wish Leipo, I shall follow you.”

 

The two large dragons huffed and lay along the ground. One was of pure white scales; the larger beast was of golden scales.

 

Eclipse, the white scaled Dragon, slid away down a path, while Leipo scurried his way up the side of the cave walsl into another path.

 

“Look Isaac.” Jenna pointed into the pool of water. Isaac walks over to her side and leans down. The water gave of a soft aura, and glowed with a gentle light, and the stones lying at the bottom of the water, sparkled.

 

“It’s like a starry sky…” The Earth Adept mused with a smile on his face. Suddenly, the water rippled, and the soft light slowly faded out. Both Adepts stagger back in silent shock.

 

After a moment, they lean back over. Their jaws drop at the sight before them. Floating upside-down, underneath the water’s surface, was a white dragon, with a gold crescent marking on its belly.

 

It seemed to be smiling at them, and just as suddenly as it appeared, it rights itself and leaps out of the water with an elegant grace, only matched by its perfect scales. It lays along belly down on the stone ground, tail and left wing leaning into the water.

 

Both Adepts were instantly prepared to fight, although still not fully restored from their fight against the Manticore.

 

The white dragon lifted its head. Its eyes were a beautiful gold color, as were the skins of its wing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXXIII Up and Down~


	33. Up and Down

_Jenna pointed into the pool of water. Isaac walks over to her side and leans down. The water gave of a soft aura, and glowed with a gentle light, and the stones lying at the bottom of the water, sparkled._

“ _It’s like a starry sky…”_

_The Earth Adept mused with a smile on his face. Suddenly, the water rippled, and the soft light slowly faded out. Both Adepts stagger back in silent shock._

_After a moment, they lean back over. Their jaws drop at the sight before them. Floating upside-down, underneath the water’s surface, was a white dragon, with a gold crescent marking on its belly._

_It seemed to be smiling at them, and just as suddenly as it appeared, it rights itself and leaps out of the water with an elegant grace, only matched by its perfect scales. It lays along belly down on the stone ground, tail and left wing leaning into the water._

_Both Adepts were instantly prepared to fight, although still not fully restored from their fight against the Manticore._

_The white dragon lifted its head. Its eyes were a beautiful gold color, as were the skins of its wing._

  
  


  
  


“I don’t feel killing intent…” Mold whispered into Isaac’s ear.

The boy nodded and swallowed heavy, still weary of the massive beast. A soft growl rolled from the dragon’s throat. The white scaled beauty shifted slightly so her belly was completely flat on the ground. The growling purrs soon began to sound like chuckles.

“Of course I have no killing intent.” The group looks up in surprise.

Although the dragon’s lips did not move her voice clearly radiated through the air. Her tail lifted from the water, her scales seemed to sparkle as the liquid dripped down. She wrapped her tail around her body, between her and the Adepts, who jumped back slightly in surprise.

“Who are you?!” Jenna was the first to speak.

The dragon chuckled and lifted her head, almost as if deciding whether or not to answer her question. The dragon chuckles once more.

“I am Ekleipo, daughter of the moon. You are Adepts, correct? And have come here fleeing a most terrible opponent.” The two adepts looked to one another, than back to the white-scaled dragon who seemed to languidly stretch out her body.

Her golden-fleshed wings spread out and carefully folded back tightly against her body.

“I am Isaac. What is your purpose here, why do you speak to us, and not fight against us?” The young boy stood tall and took a step forward. Ekleipo chuckled once again.

“Would you have me fight you?” Her threat seemed to cause the two to back away. She stood, only slightly lifting her belly off the ground long enough to turn to face them. “Now what good would come of that? A guardian such as me does not battle, that is something better left to my brother!” She chuckled. Jenna and Isaac looked to each other.

“Brother?” Jenna’s face twisted slightly. Ekleipo laughed.

“Come, come! That is not important now, here.” She said laying her head on the ground, offering them her back. “Climb up and I will show you what I mean by knowledge.” The two Adepts looked to each other with confusion.

“She seems too nice.” Fever fumed, puffing out smoke as he looked over to Jenna from the perch of her shoulder.

Jenna nodded. Isaac looked down to Mold as Mold looked up to him.

“Right now if she doesn’t want to fight…” Mold whispered, Isaac nodded in agreement and looked to Jenna.

“I..guess.” She reluctantly agreed.

  
  


Isaac walked over to Ekleipo and pulled himself onto her back. He held out his hand to Jenna as she lifted herself off the ground with his assistance. She settled behind Isaac, wrapping her arms around his waist as the Earth adept tightly gripped against the dragon’s body.

“Ready than children?” Ekleipo chuckled as she shifted herself and slide into the small pool of water. The Adepts held up their arms to protect from the water splashing on them.

“Wait, there’s no where to go from here…” Jenna said with nervousness in her voice, dreading the Dragon’s next move.

“Nowhere but down!” With that Ekleipo dove underwater, and the group vanished into its glittering depths.

The Manticore snorted as he skulked into the room that Isaac and Jenna once occupied. He sniffed against the ground. He had their scent, but it vanished.

“ **Foolish Creatures think they can get away…”** The Manticore growled.

“Do you think this has gone on long enough Baricos?” The Manticore chuckled and looked up the owner of the voice.

It was the Golden dragon, Leipo. Baricos bared his fangs and whipped his tail. Leipo hung upside down from the ceiling of the cavern, his golden body, gracefully lain across the stones. His white fleshed wings were tightly folded against his back, and his white eyes peered down at the Manticore. On his forehead was the mark of Sol.

“ **They drowned my brother Leipo, they cannot be forgiven, they must die.”** Baricos roared in defiance at the golden beast who took a few steps across the ceiling and craned his long, spiked neck to gaze down at Baricos as he slammed his fists against the ground.

“Foolish Baricos, this is no way for a Guardian to behave. They have passed the test and survived, let them be.” Leipo spoke in a clear tone, his lips never moving.

Baricos let out a raucous laugh. **“You speak a fool’s words Leipo. Leave this be this is not your battle!”**

“Do not make it my battle Baricos, leave your hate behind, you only incite the wrath of our Master.” Leipo warned.

Baricos laughs and turns to leave the room. The Manticore had no intention of letting the Adepts pass their test… _alive_.

Leipo watched the Manticore leave. _“Ekleipo my words fell upon deaf ears…”_

With a loud inhale the Adepts surfaced in another room, their bodies completely drenched. Ekleipo spread her wings and giggled as she crawled onto land.

Isaac and Jenna look around the room. The entire room seemed to sing as the crystals that encompassed the cave hummed against their entrance in harmony, but upon another look the room was made of crystal: a deep purple crystal that sparkled with energy.

“Psynergy Stones?!” Jenna called out as she looked around.

Ekleipo nodded and crawled along the smooth crystal ground on her belly toward crystal steps. Ekleipo lowered her head, allowing Jenna and Isaac to disembark.

“Climb the steps children, and here you will gain the knowledge necessary to pass your trails.” Ekleipo spoke as she lifted her head, spreading her wings out.

The sparkling light made her golden fleshed wings almost glow. Her face appeared to smile.

“Trails?” Jenna stopped and looked back at Ekleipo.

“Do not fear children. Be brave.” The Adepts looked to one another.

They felt the Djinn agree to Ekleipo’s words: Be brave. Swallowing their fear, the two Adepts ascended the steps.

“ _Ekleipo my words fell upon deaf ears.”_ The white-scaled dragon heard in the air. She lifted her head than watched as the adepts climbed up the crystal steps.

“ _The Adepts ascend; you must hold him off Leipo!”_ Leipo lifted his head, hearing the words of his sister.

The golden dragon pulled his lips back into a snarl and scurried across the ceiling after Baricos.

The Manticore laughed as he found his way to a lower level of the cavern, and saw before him a crystal wall, made purely of Psynergy Stones.

“Enough of this Baricos!” On the ceiling sat Leipo, his wings spread out and his mouth hissing a terrible growl.

“ **Do you intend to stop me?”** Baricos lifts his head to the calling.

“I very well intend to attempt to slow you down!”

Baricos laughed at this threat. **“Very well, but you only get one chance.”** The Manticore opend his mouth and sent a concentrated blast of Psynergy at the Dragon, who quickly ran across the ceiling.

The ceiling shook, causing stalactites to rain upon the Manticore.

Baricos lifted his wings over his head and laughed as he batted away the stone rain. **“Fool I am a Master of Earth!”**

Leipo hissed and a spell circle appeared beneath Baricos. “And I am a god of Light! Light Spear!”

Baricos grunted and looked to his feet, but it was too late, a spire of light rose from the spell circle and cleaved through the Manticore.

Jenna and Isaac climbed to the top of the steps into a large dome-shaped room. As they looked around, the room grew dark and above them the lights of the heavens appeared.

“ **Welcome Golden Sun.”**

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXXIV Ascension of the Adept~


	34. Ascension of the Adept

“ **Fool I am a Master of Earth!”**

Leipo hissed and a spell circle appeared beneath Baricos.

“And I am a god of Light! Light Spear!”

Baricos grunted and looked to his feet, but it was too late, a spire of light rose from the spell circle and cleaved through the Manticore.

Jenna and Isaac climbed to the top of the steps into a large dome-shaped room. As they looked around, the room grew dark and above them the lights of the heavens appeared.

“ **Welcome Golden Sun.”**

 

 

 

Isaac and Jenna looked up, listening to the booming voice.

 

“Golden Sun?” Isaac stepped toward the altar.

 

“Be careful Isaac.” Jenna pleased as she held the Masamune ready, watching the young adventurer’s back.

 

On the altar sat a piece of stone, golden in color, engraved with strange patterns. Isaac looked around the room, there seemed to be no one there, nor could he sense any danger. He reaches for the artifact, his hand gently touching its edge. The room began to shake. The Crystals rang melodically at the violent vibrations that shook the cavern.

 

“Jenna look out!” Isaac cried.

 

Jenna grips the hilt of the Masamune and looks up. From above a spire had broken off the ceiling. Isaac tackles Jenna to the ground, using his own body as a shield. Jenna lays under Isaac’s body, her face in shocked horror.

 

“Isaac!” She all but shrieked.

 

Isaac sat on all fours, hovering his body over Jenna’s like a curtain. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jenna lying beneath him, her entire body trembling. Isaac swallowed and looked back over his shoulder. The spire sat suspended mid air.

 

“How?” Issac's voice cracked under the shock.

 

“ **Foolish, but brave.”** The voice spoke.

 

Isaac slowly stood to his feet. He reached down to help Jenna to her feet. When the Mars adept looked up at the broken spire, she shivered. It would have tore him through had it fallen.

 

Isaac and Jenna turn to face the altar. A familiar figure appears floating above the artifact.

 

“Wise One!” Isaac called.

 

“ **Yes boy, or should I say man? You have certainly grown over such a short amount of time.”** The Wise one grunted as his physical body seemed to become temporarily transparent.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Isaac seemed concerned as he took a step closer.

 

“ **I have little time to explain, but the world is in need of control. Now that Alchemy has been released, there must be someone to carry the weight of its responsibility.”** The Wise One spoke.

 

“What do you mean responsibility?” Jenna asked as she kept in step with Isaac as they climbed to the side of the altar.

 

“ **Many beings of evil wish to take control of Alchemy and use it to do harm to the world, I wish for you to complete Golden Sun Isaac.”** Isaac looked up to the Wise One in shock.

 

The deity had difficulty keeping his corporeal form.

 

“Me? Why me?” The young hero would wonder.

 

“ **For long ago I entrusted you with a shard of the Golden Sun. You did much good with your power Isaac…”**

 

Jenna looks to Isaac as the young adventurer places his hand on his chest.

 

“Entrusted me…you mean this feeling?” Issac looked to the Wise One, question in his eyes.

 

“ **It is the call of all the Elements. You cannot deny you have heard their whispers.”**

 

The boy was silent. Of course he heard the whispers of the Elements. Wasn’t it normal? Wasn’t it normal to feel the breeze and know that things were alright? Didn’t everyone feel the warmth that he did when he lay against the stone and the grass? Was he the only one that saw the Heavens smile?

 

“Why me?” Issac could not understand, he felt so undeserving.

 

“ **Because the world needed to be saved.”**

 

“Save? I wasn’t alone…” He had his friends.

 

“ **It was your strength.”**

 

Isaac looked up to the Wise One. His eyes were confused, and his heart felt as if it would rupture at any moment, but than he felt something warm against his arm. He looks over to se Jenna leaning against his arm.

 

“Be strong.” She whispered, smiling warmly at the young Adept.

 

Isaac felt his mouth suddenly dry.

 

He looked down to his fist, than up to the Wise One. “What would you have me do?”

 

The Wise One was thankful for the boy’s resolve. It was truly his greatest strength: the faith others had in him. **“Take the final shard of the Golden Sun Isaac… become a true Alchemist.”**

 

Isaac looked to the shard of stone. He looked over to Jenna, who smiled at him. Steeling his resolve the young Adept took toe stone in his hand. Lifting off the altar, the two hear a loud crash below.

 

“Leipo!” Eklepo called as she slid her belly across the smooth crystal. Baricos held Ekleipo pinned to the ground, his venomous tail stabbed into the dragon’s neck.

 

“Dark Spear!” Ekleipo called as a dark energy shot through Baricos. The Manticore roars in pain.

 

“Rolling Thunder!” The beast claps his massive fore claws together causing a flash of light, blinding the two beasts.

 

“Issac! We have to help them!” Jenna called.

 

Isaac nodded and looked at the stone in his hands. Suddenly the stone vanished.

 

“W-what happened?” Isaac looked up to the Wise One who was now nearly, completely faded away.

 

“ **It’s up to you…your friends, are in Prox…hurry to them.”**

 

With that the Wise One completely vanished.

 

“Isaac?” Jenna turned to him and gasped out.

 

“ **This is what you get for making a fool of Baricos!”** The manticore howled as he slammed Ekleipo into the crystal walls, violently ringing the stones.

 

The crystals suddenly lit up, filling the cavern with a powerful light. Baricos snarled and looked up, releasing Ekleipo’s tail, and climbing off of Leipo’s semi-conscious body. Baricos walked over to the steps of Crystal and looked up.

 

His expression turned to rage. **“You!”**

 

Jenna stepped to the side as Isaac walked down from the steps. Isaac’s steps rang against the crystal as his steel plated boots shifted at his motions. He stopped at the bottom step, facing Baricos. His pants were a soft burgundy color. Brown and maroon garments flowed gracefully around his figure, his red cape running down his back, shielding his scabbard from view. He wore a tabard over his chest, a sepia color, rune emblems running down the length of which stopped just at his shins. Brow belts cross over his chest, holding his cape in place. His gloves were a deep brown, and fingerless. Brow belted straps ran along from the glove, down the length of his arms.

 

His hazel brows furrow as he looks up at Baricos.

 

“ **Haha so you have unlocked Alchemist eh? It will serve you naught boy!”** Baricos slammed his massive claw down at the young Earth Adept.

 

Jenna winced and turned her head away. Contact! Baricos looks down, and his jaws drop in shock. Isaac had unsheathed the Sol blade, and caught Baricos’ attack mid-strike.

 

“You will no longer cause harm to those around you Baricos.” Issac held his hand facing the edge of his palm toward the beast. “Spire Crush!”

 

In an instant Isaac pulled insurmountable amounts of Psynergy from the air. Before Baricos could act two spires shot out of the ground in a vertical mount, at either side of Baricos’ body. The beast was speared through.

 

Baricos gasps out as his body begins to dematerialize and absorbed into Isaac.

 

“ **N-no…”** Baricos becomes completely absorbed.

 

Jenna could feel the rush of Psynergy die down. She looks to Isaac.

 

He puts his hand against the back of his head and sighs. “That was a bit much…”

 

“Leipo no!” Ekleipo called as she sat over her sibling, attempting to rouse him from his morbid state. The venom was strong and was rapidly working its way through the dragon’s system. Jenna and Isaac walk over to the two.

 

“Ekleipo?” Jenna placed her hand on the arm of the white-scaled dragon.

 

“Baricos poisoned him…” Although her mouth did not move, her tears freely flowed from her eyes.

 

Isaac looks over to Leipo. He kneels down and places the palm of his hand on the Guardian’s snout.

 

“Blazing Restoration.” A large amount of Psynergy pulled into Isaac’s palm.

 

The venom seemed to lift from Leipo’s veins, being completely disintegrated by the warmth that flowed into him. The golden-scaled dragon blinked, attempting to call back his sight. Lifting his heavy body he sat up.

 

“Leipo!” Ekleipo called as she pressed her head against her sibling, nuzzling him affectionately.

 

“Guardians, may I ask a favor of you both?” The guardian dragons look down at the young Adept. Ekleipo nods to her brother.

 

“Anything for the Malik of Alchemy.” The golden Guardian bowed his head.

 

“Will you take us to Prox?” Issac bade.

 

The dragons looked to one another. “Oh this will be grand? We have not left the Cavern in over a thousand years!” Ekleipo seemed to smile.

Leipo nodded. He lowered himself to allow Isaac to climb on. Ekleipo also lowered herself, for Jenna’s sake. The two adepts mounted the dragons.

 

“Hold on.” Leipo stated as he lifted his head and fired a concentrated blast of light energy, breaking apart the crystal ceiling. Both dragons take off into the skies.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXXV Blood Brother~


	35. Blood Brother

“ _Hold on.”_

_Leipo stated as he lifted his head and fired a concentrated blast of light energy, breaking apart the crystal ceiling. Both dragons take off into the skies._

  
  


  
  


The great Dragon Guardians land in the snowy fields of the Prox region. Coming forth from the large village, followed by a number of villagers, was Felix, holding in his arms a set of armor. Mia walked at Picard’s side, clutching tightly to her chest the stone tablet that was wrapped in a white cloth. Sheba and Ivan closely followed the older Earth adept, and behind them followed Alex.

  
  


Leipo and Ekleipo lowered their bodies and folded back their massive wings. Isaac and Jenna slide from the beasts’ backs and walk toward the group. The groups stop just feet from each other as a soundless atmosphere looms above them. Isaac and Jenna looked to the back of the group at Alex. The Mercury Adept turned his head away, a scowl set on his handsome features. Isaac looked to Felix who looked down at the armor in his arms.

“Felix…” Isaac called in a questioning tone.

There was one absent from the group. The others looked away from Isaac, unable to face their young friend, as he stared questioningly at Felix. Felix walked over to Isaac and loaded the armor into his arms. Jenna looked to her brother, scrutinizing his actions. Isaac looked to the golden armor. Shifting it so it sat in his left arm he ran his hand over the familiar curves of the plate mail.

“Garet…” Tears began to well up in the young Hero’s eyes. Felix knelt. The others followed his example, including the villagers.

“He gave his life protecting us. He would have wanted you to have it.” Felix looked up to Isaac as his hazel brows furrowed.

“Where…?” He rasped out.

Felix nodded and stood, walking away. Isaac slipped the armor into Jenna’s arms and followed the older Adept. Jenna ran her hands along the armor shell and looked to the others. They looked to their friend, with worried looks. Would she blame them for not taking care of him? They heard her sniffle and rub at her eyes. She smiled warmly at them.

“That sounds just like Garet, doesn’t it? That lunk-head.” She warmly laughed.

The others smiled. Mia stood and handed Picard the wrapped tablet. The blue-haired adept walked over to Jenna. Her gloved hand brushed the dark brown bangs from over Jenna’s eyes.

“Oh Mia…” The Fire Adept buried her face into Mia’s shoulder and cried.

Felix led Isaac to where Garet had been buried, near the Lighthouse. His grave was marked by his formally cursed axe. Fire red lilies lay as offerings. Isaac walked up to the grave and looked down to the marked site. Felix patted Isaac on the shoulder and left him alone with his thoughts. When Felix was gone Isaac dropped to his knees.

“Sorry…” He whispered, turning his head away. “I was a little late.” Isaac looks up at the shield.

It let off a soft glow, reflecting the white snow against its immaculate surface.

“You did good though Garet…honest. You protected the others.” Isaac chuckled softly and wiped his eyes. “You went out in a big way I bet, typical.” He smiled warmly and looked down to the lilies. “Is it okay?” He choked against his words and swallowed the lump forming in his throat from the accumulating tears.

“I mean is it okay, that you are here?” The wind blew roughly across the land, forcing the lilies to roll away. The flowers landed on Isaac’s knees. Isaac gently picked up the flower and smiled, chuckling a bit.

“Sure you won’t miss it?” He felt a warm breeze emanating from the west. Isaac nodded. “Thanks, Garet.” Isaac stood, and turned his back to the grave site. “You know, I always considered you my blood brother Garet, I always will. I’ll take care of the others for you.”

  
  


Felix made his way back to the group.

“How is he?” Ivan said looking up at his friend. Felix shook his head and turned to Jenna.

“Where have you two been all this time?” Felix questioned in a partially scolding tone, but partially concerned. Jenna chuckled and smiled up at her brother.

“Were you worried for me Felix?” The elder sibling blushed at the accusation and turned his head away. Jenna laughed softly and placed her hand on his cheek.

“I promised didn’t I?” He looks over to his little sister and smiles, giving a nod in confirmation.

Mia looked up at the two dragons that quietly sat in the snow covered fields.

“Mia?” Picard walked over to her.

Alex looked up and grinned slightly. Mia took Picard’s hand and dragged him forcibly toward the two Guardians. The Golden and White Guardians looked down at the two adepts.

“Oh my look Leipo, Lemurians!” Ekleipo chuckled to herself Leipo glances down and rises a scaled brow. “So they are.”

Mia turned to Picard and took the stone tablet from his arms. She walks up to the guardians and bows.

“Excuse me.” She said politely as she knelt down in the snow in front of them, placing the tablet flat on the ground.

The two lowered their heads so they could see Mia closely. “Is this yours?” She asked, as she unwrapped the tablet.

“Why yes dear!” Ekleipo chuckled warmly.

“So it has been found. Intend on sealing us than back into that cursed tablet?” Leipo growled.

Mia smiled and shook her head. The two guardians looked to each other and back to Mia. She stood and looked up to them.

“You helped Isaac didn’t you?” Mia said with a smile. Picard and the others look over to her. Alex chuckles to himself.

“ _So she noticed too huh, guess I should have expected that from Mia.”_ The Mercury Adept thought. The two dragons smiled and looked to the young one. They nodded. Mia bowed her head deeply.

“Thank you for helping Isaac.” Mia smiled as she came back up. The two dragons nodded.

“You are most welcome little one.” Ekleipo chuckled.

The others could hear crunching footsteps in the snow. They turn to see Isaac making his way back. Tied in his scarf was the fire-red lily flower. Jenna made light steps in the snow and ran over to Isaac. The two look to each other. She smiles and holds out the armor to him. He takes the golden plate armor into his arms and looks to his friends and former enemy.

“Mind giving me a hand guys?” The Alchemist said with a smile.

The group helped Isaac latch on the heavy armor. Once done, Isaac could feel the warmth that surrounded the golden plate pieces. Isaac turns to the others and clenches his fist. A powerful Psynergy formed in his fist and he beams determinedly.

“Alright…” Jenna nods and laughs softly. The others grin at their friend at arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter XXXVI Visage~


	36. Visage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics to the Song: Dragon’s Lullaby, by Tom Smith.

Hush now, my baby, the daylight is done,  
Your scales catching moonlight instead of the sun,  
So lay down your head, till the dawn comes anew,  
For here there be dragons to watch over you.

~~

 

 

Riding upon the backs of Ekleipo and Leipo were the young Adepts. The moon now hung high above the land, as the shadows cast upon the ground followed the group to the new dawn. Upon the back of the golden Dragon Leipo: Isaac rode at the front just at the base of the junction between his neck and shoulders. Jenna sat behind the young adept, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Ivan and Sheba sat just along Leipo’s back. On Ekleipo’s neck sat Felix, and just behind him, at the junction of Ekleipo’s wings, sat Alex. On Ekleipo’s back sat Mia and Picard. The Lemurain sat with his arms wrapped around the waist of the young water adept.

 

 

 

 

~~

Dream now, my baby, of life in the clouds,  
Your head held so high and your wings spread so proud,  
For I know a secret I promise is true,  
Here there be dragons, and one of them's you.

~~

 

 

 

Soon the group makes their way to Contigo. The two dragons land outside of the village’s gates and the Adepts disembark. Leipo and Ekleipo look to the adepts who turn to the noble figures.

 

“You must go to the Anemos Sanctum Isaac… to you it will reveal the true path.” Ekleipo said with a smile on her face. Isaac nods and looks to Jenna.

 

“We shall be here if you need us.” Leipo offered bowing his head.

The group turned and walked into the town of Contigo, and made their way to the Anemos Sanctum. Standing at the entrance of the Sanctum was Hama. She turns to face the group.

 

“H-hama-nee-chan?” Ivan stammered as he stepped forward. Hama smiled at the young adept.

 

“You have grown Ivan.” Ivan nodded to Hama’s words. “Do you know why I am here?”

 

Ivan looked back at the group, than to Hama. He nodded and walked over to Hama. Ivan faces the group and smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

~~

Twelve years, I Grant, was a long time to wait,  
But I knew you'd get here, I knew it was fate,  
But sometimes a dragon takes longer to birth,  
Because, to create them, it takes the whole earth.

~~

 

 

 

 

Ivan bows his head to the group. Hama smiles at the group who stood about in confusion at the situation.

 

“Hama what’s going on?” Felix asked looking over to the older woman.

 

“Anemos Sanctum, as you all must be aware of, is an ancient remnant of our past.” Hama began.

 

“Various clans of Adepts existed around Weyard during the time Alchemy was prevalent throughout the lands. Alchemy had been abused by the people, and the land was torn apart by war and greed. Prox is the Clan of the Mars Adepts, and Imil is the clan of Mercury Adepts, who are said to have been remnants of the Lemurian people that have long since vanished during the great wars. Vale was home to the Venus Adepts and here, at the Anemos Sanctum, is the former home of the Jupiter Adepts. After the fall of Alchemy there was a time of war, but peace was found between the ancestors of the Jupiter clan and the natives that also share this region. There were many years of peace afterward, even with almost all the Adepts gone from the land, my clan being one of the few still capable of Psynergy on this land. My father, having the gift of Sight, saw the dangers that would befall us, and sent Ivan away with Lord Hammet. Just a few months after, a great earthquake struck the land.”

 

Hama placed her hand on Ivan’s back. “The Earthquake obliterated the clan, only a few of us still remain, scattered throughout Weyard. In other parts of Weyard, earthquakes threatened each region containing a lighthouse. Prox was hit the hardest, and completely split from the mainlands. Father sent Ivan away; knowing that one day, the seal on the Sanctum would be needed to be reopened.”

 

“Ivan? Did you know?” Felix asked as he looked to the young boy. The young wizard shook his head.

 

“At first no, but when we had first found Hama-nee-chan back in Xian, I knew there was something about her, only recently…when we spoke to her again in Lama Temple. She spoke to me about what it was I was needed for.” The boy smiled.

 

 

 

~~

Within you the fires of Africa glow,  
The East Asian winds, Scandinavian snow,  
The mountains, the forests, the rivers, the skies,  
The whole of creation is there in your eyes.

~~

 

 

“What is this seal you speak of Hama?” Isaac spoke up as he turned to face the woman.

 

Hama nodded and leads them toward the Sanctum. Inside the Djinn removed themselves from the group and ran along the ground. Isaac looks to Mold.

 

Mold smiles and looks up to him. “We’re to help with the seal as well! We promised that we would only open it again when someone good came to help us.”

 

Isaac’s brows furrowed at the Djinn’s words. “So all this time?” Isaac knelt down and held out his hands, Mold leaping into his palms and nuzzling the boy’s face as he leaned close.

 

“Thank you for making us believe again Isaac…” Mold said with a smile. Isaac smiled back with equal warmth.

 

“Thank you for giving me the chance…” He replied back with just as much love and affection.

 

Mold leaped from his hands and the Djinn walked toward the center of the Sanctum’s pillars.

 

Mizu looked down at the others from Alex’s shoulder. “Is it…really okay?” She bubbled with a sad look on her face.

 

Fever turned and looked to her and laughed. “Don’t worry so much Mizu… take care of Jenna for me, okay?”

 

The Mars Djinni said as he smiled.

 

“And Felix…” Geode grunted.

 

“Ivan too okay…?!” Zephyr bounced around happily waving his wings.

 

Gel nodded and bubbled out from his mouth. “Mia too, Mia mia!”

 

“Picard too Mizu! Don’t forget!” Rime sneered, but grinned wryly. Flower smiled and bowed her head.

 

“Please take care of Sheba for me.” Cannon walked over to Isaac and looked up at him.

 

The fiery Mars Djinn frowned slightly.

 

Isaac knelt down and patted his head lovingly. “I’ll take care of Garet.”

 

Cannon looked up and nodded happily. He went over to the others. Ivan walked over to the stone doors and smiled as he held out his hands.

 

“I’ll miss you guys…” Issac would admit without sadness in his voice.

 

‘We’ll miss you Adepts! Please protect our world!’ The Djinni called.

 

Ivan closed his eyes and began to concentrate all of his psynergy to one point.

 

 

 

~~

Hush now, my baby, and dream how you will,  
You have your whole life for your dreams to fulfill,  
And don't be afraid of the things you dream of,

~~

 

 

 

The Djinni slowly faded away. On the Stone doors the image of a dragon appeared and the heavy doors opened out. Ivan lowers his hands and looks over to the group. He nods and leads them in, Hama follows behind them.

 

 

~~

For here there be dragons, below and above,  
You're a dragon, you're life...  
You're a dragon, you're love.

~~

 

 

Inside the room were too Dragon statues. Ion the center was a large, golden throne. Isaac felt Jenna’s hand slip into his. He glances back at her. She smiles and nods. Isaac makes his way toward the throne, the heads of the dragon statues turn to face him as he takes a seat.

 

**~~~**

 

**By this time all of the villagers and scholars had began to gather at the Sanctum. There they witnessed the pillars surrounding the inner and outer areas of the sanctum rise. The outer pillars rose into the sky. Leipo and Ekleipo lifted from the ground and flew to the Sanctum. The Golden and White dragon took perch atop the pillars. They spread out their wings, their scales glittering in the dawn. They roared out, indicating that the King of Alchemy has returned.**

 

**Peace and prosperity spread through the land as a result of the King’s rule. He ruled with his queen by his side for many years. The court adviser, a powerful Jupiter Adept, gave lessons of Psynergy to all those willing to learn.**

 

‘ **It was a gift.’ His lessons spurred. ‘The Spirits of the Stars gave them to us, in hopes we would continue to care for the world.’**

 

**Soon to the King was born an heir, a young boy with hair as red as fire and courage as strong as the mountains. His name was Garet.**

 

**Under the Kingdom’s flag, The Frozen Fire Lily of the North, Garet continued to rule the land long after his father’s passing with the aide of Alex, the Adept. All the people of the land came together and lived as one. No longer was there Lemurian, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Venus, no, there was but one group. Under the eyes of the Holy Lunar and Sol Dragon, Anemos prospered. Over time the lands came together as the people have. Weyard was once again whole. The crescent land was a whole, its people, complete.**

 

 

 

_Picard closed the leatherbound book as the children looked up to the long-haired man._

 

‘ _Uncle Picard, was it true you knew the first King?’ One of the children called out. Picard smiled and gave a nod._

 

_Mia walked over to the small group of children that sat at the water’s edge with Picard. A small child gripped to Mia’s long aqua skirt as he walked along. Mia smiled to Picard._

 

“ _Garet seeks your audience Picard.” She said with a soft giggle._

 

_The children laugh and get up, huddling around Mia, calling for her attention. Picard stands up, wearing a long blue robe with the Kingdom’s Crest on his chest._

 

“ _Haha, what is it now?” Mia smiled at him._

 

“ _Now now, no teasing our young King, but it seems they are in need of your infinite knowledge again.” Picard chuckled and placed the book under his arm._

 

“ _Did Alex and him cause another flood in the fields?” Mia nodded and laughed softly. Picard nodded._

 

“ _I guess I’ll go save them than. I’ll be back soon.” He walks over to Mia and kisses her forehead. The children jeer, teasing the blue-haired Lemurian girl. She laughs and picks up her son, hoisting him on her hip._

 

“ _Have I ever told you about the story of the Ghost Pirates?”_

 

‘ _Oooh.’_

 

_The children cooed._

 

‘ _No, no Mia!’_

 

‘ _Tell us please!’_

 

_She nodded and led the children back toward the small village._

 

 

 

 

 

**The world was at peace, and Alchemy had returned. Although on the way, many had lost their lives, they will never be forgotten, for they live on in the stories and hearts of those that remember their deeds fondly. They say that with War comes Peace, and with Death comes new Life, but these words do nothing to comfort the suffering that people have experienced.**

 

**King Garet, the son of King Isaac, and Queen Jenna, was named after a brave warrior who gave his life protecting those he knew, those he loved, those that will never forget his sacrifice. In this peace, in this place, those that have left, stay forever in the immortal words of men.**

 

**To Leipo and myself these humans hold more ability than they think themselves capable of. We look to the sky each night, and see the hearts of the departed in the stars above. The eyes of the Djinn and Gods watch over us, as do the ones that we held closet to our hearts.**

 

**I hope you never forget what it’s like…to feel pain, so that you may always remain happy about the future you cannot see.**

 

**~Fin**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written before the Third Game came out. It was an assumed ending to the Golden Sun as there was beliefs a third game would not come out after the DSi had been released. Take the story as it was: the end of a great game with no forseeable sequel. But aren't you all glad we got one?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Next Chapter 'Mountain Trails and Werewolf 'Tails'~


End file.
